Final Fantasy VII Randomness
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero. Sephiroth está enamorado de Cloud, Tifa de Aerith; Nanaki es irrelevante, y Deepground quiere dominar el mundo... Humor y tonterías. Dejen reviews :3
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevooo :D****  
Esta vez les traigo un fic totalmente de humor. Espero que sea de su agrado nOn**

Advertencias:  
_Hetero  
Yaoi  
Yuri  
OoC  
Historia semi-alterna_

**Como verán, el fic tendrá parejas muy variadas xD**

* * *

- _¿Hola?_ – dijo al levantar el teléfono.

- _¡Hola! ¿Llamo a la pizzería?_ –

- _No. Lo siento. Número equivocado_ – contestó con suavidad y una leve sonrisa indulgente.

- _De acuerdo. Quiero cinco ordenes de pizza: una de peperoni, otra de anchoas sin peperoni…-_

- _¿Eh? ¡Eh! Señor, ya le dije que esto no es una pizzería, es un Bar…-_

- …_y luego le quita el queso, porque, ¿sabe?, soy intolerante a la lactosa. La tercera pizza que sea una hawaiana…-_

_- Señor, ¿me escucha?_ **o.oU** –

_-…entonces le quita el tomate y deja sólo el queso y la masa…-_

_- ¡Oiga! ¡Qué esto no es una pizzería! –_ exclamó comenzando a molestarse.

- _Y me las traen en la Cajita feliz edición Hello Kitty –  
- ¿¡Qué clase de retrazado mental es usted!? ¡Tampoco es McDonalds!_ **O.óU** –

_- __¡Disculpe, señorita_ – dijo la persona del otro lado del teléfono aparentemente ofendida – _esa no es la forma de hablarle a un cliente! ¡Los demandaré! –_

- _Pues usted que me demanda y yo que le rompo la ma…Un minuto. ¡Conozco esa voz! ¡Reno! –_ gritó fúrica.

- _Eh-eh…_**.-. **_¡No, no soy Reno! ¡Yo no conozco a ningún Reno! ¡Ni estoy haciendo una broma telefónica porque esté aburrido…! –_

- _¡Clouuuud!_ – gritó la muchacha aún sosteniendo el teléfono.  
_- ¡No molestes, Tifa!_ – contestó el rubio de mala gana mientras veía el futbol sentado en la barra – _Ya limpié el baño, ¿Ahora qué quieres?_ –

- ¡Reno está molestando de nuevo por teléfono! –

- _¿Y a mí qué me dices?_ –

- _Que vayas a ponerlo en paz –_

_- Dame dinero_ **u.u** –

_- ¡¿Ni siquiera puedes hacerme ese insignificante favor?! Todavía que te mantengo a ti y a tus amigotes _–

- _¿Hola?_ – llamó Reno aún en la línea – _¿Alguien vendrá a golpearme o algo? Lo pregunto para salir corriendo…-_

- _No exageres. Si sólo son…-_ comienza a contar con los dedos – _Yuffie, Barret, Nanaki, Reeve, Caith Sith, y el tipo indigente que come de la basura… –  
_- _¡Me llamo Johnny!_ – saliendo de la nada _– ¡Y como de la basura porque ustedes no me dan de comer! –  
_- _Me da igual tu nombre_** -.¬** -  
_- Ay, ¿Sabes qué, Cloud? No tengo ganas de discutir contigo_ – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del bar echando humos. Justo iba saliendo cuando vio al pelirrojo dentro de una cabina telefónica – _¡Reno! –_

- _Oh-oh…-_ colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo más rápido que un tal Sonic the Hedgehog, pero eso no le sirvió de nada porque Tifa lo alcanzó y comenzó a golpear – _¡AAAH! ¡NO! ¡EN LA CARA NO, POR FAVOR! –_

- _¡Que esto te sirva de lección para que pienses bien la próxima vez a quien molestas! –_

_- ¡AUXILIO! ¡LLAMEN A CONTROL ANIMAL! _– Reno seguía gritando.

Tras cinco dolorosos minutos Tifa terminó de golpearle, dándose palmadas en las manos satisfecha y más tranquila.

– _Ay, mis órganos…-_

_- ¡O__h, Reno, perdona!_ – dijo con ojos llorosos – _¡No era mi intención lastimarte tanto! -_ sacó un monedero – _Toma 10 gil y ve a un hospital a que te curen_ **n.n** – se los tiró encima.

- _¿Y si usas Cura?_ – preguntó con voz débil.

- _No voy a gastar mi MP contigo_ – contestó con el ceño fruncido y se fue de regreso al bar.

_- Bueno, al menos__ dejó dinero…-_

El tipo indigente que come de la basura se roba los 10 gil.

- _Demonios…_**T.T**-

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Todo estaba absolutamente tranquilo en la mansión Shin-Ra en Nibelheim. La paz reinaba por cada rincón de la casa hasta que…

_- ¡Vincent_! – gritaba al tiempo que golpeaba insistentemente el portal de la mansión. Estuvo así diez minutos hasta que Vincent se decidió por abrir.

- _¡Ya basta!_ – abrió la puerta _– ¿Qué quieres, Yuffie? –_

- _Lamento haberte levantado de tu tumba, querido amigo, pero ¡Vine a venderte galletas de niñas exploradoras!_ **nOn** –

- ¿_Galletas de niñas exploradoras?_ – preguntó extrañado – _¿Para qué vendes?_ –

- _Para comprar Materias_ **n-n** –

_- ¿Qué no las robas?_ **o.o** –

- _Últimamente la policía me tiene vigilada…-_

_- Si te compro galletas, ¿Me dejarías tranquilo? –_

_- Emm…no _**non** –

Vincent dio un portazo, golpeando la nariz de Yuffie.

- _Auch…Eso dolióooo_ – se quejó sobándose la cara. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó _– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te dejaré en paz si eso quieres! –_

_- ¿Cuánto cuestan?_ – preguntó abriendo la puerta.

- _300 gil por caga –_

_- ¡300 gil?! ¿Estás loca o qué?_ **o.Ou **–

- _Nooooo. ¡Eso es lo que cuestan las Materias! –_

_- Espera. Si no tienes dinero para Materias, ¿Dónde rayos sacaste las galletas? –_

_- ¡Las encontré en el cuarto de Marlene! Ella es como Dora; una exploradora _**n.n** –

_- Entonces no te compraré nada…-_

_- Entonces no dejaré de molestarte_ – sonrió desafiante.

- _Entonces te presento a Cerberus_ – dijo sacando una pistola y dirigiéndola a Yuffie justo en la frente, amenazando con darle al clic.

_- ¡Entonces __yo ya me iba!_ – mientras corría las galletas caían desparramadas al suelo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Awww ¡Tifa! –_

_- ¿Qué pasa, Marlene? ¿Por qué lloras?_ – le sonrió con ternura, agachándose para estar a su altura.

- _¡A-alguien me robó cajas de galletas, y fueron muchas! ¡Ya no podré conseguir la medalla de la exploradora que más galletas vendió!_ **T.T** –

-_Tranquila_ – acariciándole la cabeza – _Aún puedes ganar alguna, sólo vende las galletas que te quedan_ **n.n** –

- _Me queda una caja…-_

_- ¡Ah, mira! Véndesela a Cloud. Seguro te la compra –_

_- Está bien –_

Marlene fue con Cloud.

_- __Tío Cloud, ¿me compras una caja de galletas?_ – dijo poniendo su cara más angelical.

- _Oh, lo siento, Marlene. Sabes que no me gustan las cosas dulces –_

_- Pe-pero…snif…snif…-_

_- ¡Eh! ¡No vayas a llorar! –_

- _¿Entonces me compras una caja?_ **owo** –

_- Es que no tengo dinero…-_

_- ¡Cómprame una caja__, te digo! _**oOó** –

_- __¡Oye, niñita! Tú no me das órdenes. Soy mayor que tú y…-_ Marlene le da un puntapié _– ¡Auch, auch, auch! –_

- _¡Le voy a decir a mi papá Barret que me estás amenazando para que te pegue!_ **T-T **–

_-__ ¡Pero si no te hecho nada! –_

_- ¡Papá! ¡El tío Cloud me quiere pegar! –_

_- ¡__Marlene, mira! –_ saca una Materia. La niña se le quedó viendo hipnotizada _– ¿La quieres, la quieres?_ **o.ó** –

_- ¡Sí, sí_! **oOo** – brincando de emoción.

_- ¡Pues alcánzala!_ – lanzó la Materia por la ventana y Marlene corrió tras ella.

- _Cloud, te he dicho que no le des Materias a la niña_ **o.óU** – le regañó Tifa posando una mano en la cintura.

- _Descuida, era un Cura. No dañará a nadie con eso_ –

Se escucha gente gritando, la sirena de los bomberos, y autos chocando contra botes de basura con gatos.

- _¿Decías…? –_

_- Maldición_ **¬¬u** – murmuró el rubio.

- _¡Estoy bien!_ – gritó Marlene desde afuera.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Jajaja. Mi plan para que Cloud se enamore de mí dará comienzo –_ decía Aerith escondida detrás de una barda fuera del bar.

- _Señorita, ¿Por qué está habla sola?_ – preguntó un niño de la calle.

_- ¡Calla, __niño! No molestes_ -

_- Seño, ¿Al menos tiene algunos gil que me regale?_ –

- _Toma 5 gil y vete de aquí_ **u.úU** –

- _¡Gracias! Oiga… ¿Y cómo piensa hacer para que ese tal Cloud se enamore de usted?_ – preguntó curioso.

_- ¡Ach! Sí que eres metiche__. Pero te lo diré de todas formas porque ando de buenas y para que los lectores no se enteren hasta el próximo capitulo... ¿Ves esto?_ – de la chaqueta sacó una Materia de color rosa – _Esto es una Materia Amor. Yo la cree. Esta belleza puede hacer que las personas se enamoren de quien sea, con lo cual la usaré con mi Cloud. JAJAJA – _levantó un puño al cielo triunfante mientras reía como maniática.

- _Usted me da miedo…-_ dijo el niño y se fue.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta ahora es todo. Si les gustó el fic lo continuaré x3**

**Reviews, quejas, sugerencias serán bien aceptados n,n**

**Por cierto, los emoticos están en negritas para que no se confundan con palabras x3**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Yay! En fic tuvo buenas respuestas. Siendo que me divierto al escribirlo, y ustedes al leerlo, he decidido continuarlo x3-**

**Reviews:  
Aguante yo**: gracias! Me alegra que te guste el fic…Lo del puntapié lol. Por cierto, curioso nick que tienes xD.  
**NobodyXII: **ehmm…Lo siento, ese fic lo abandoné hace como 2 años, sorry xDu. Pero, gracias por el review n,n  
**Miavid**: síii…Aerith también me asusta ;.; xD. Gracias por el review!  
**Love Sephiroth:** Sí, poor Vincent. En este fic sufrirá mucho owó xD. Cloud no sólo tiene que aguantar a Marlene sino también al padre xD. Gracias por el review!  
**IntheClouds**: claro que saldrán más personajes! Seph ya aparece en este, y Zack…Zack saldrá más adelante xD. Emm…una pregunta, ¿Qué es "Macizorro"? n.nU.  
**-w-Vale-Chan-w-:** tranquila! Sephy sale en este cap! xD. Por lo del review no te preocupes! Déjame cada vez que puedas xD. Sé que la escuela no deja mucho tiempo libre u.u. Por cierto, lo de Hello Kitty fue verdad D:  
**Sonadow-loves:** Yugiiiiii! Hasta que me dejas review en algo xD

* * *

_- Bien, ahora que ese mocoso se fue...-_ decía Aerith – _¡Puedo poner en marcha mi plan! __**ovó**__. ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Tifa cuando vea que Cloud se enamoró de mí! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof…cof…- _comenzó a toser de tanto reír.

- _¡Holaaaaaaaa, Aerith!_ – saludó Yuffie apareciendo mágicamente frente a ella _– ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! Creí que estabas muerta –_

_- ¡Aaah!…Yuffie, qué susto…_ – se llevó una mano al pecho.

_- Hey, Aerith, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?_ **n-n** –

_- Eeeh…Pero si te vi en la mañana... –_

_- Uuuy, ¿Qué llevas ahí?_ – preguntó arrebatándole la Materia rosa de las manos.

_- ¡Oye, devuélvela!_ **o.óu** – intentó atrapar a Yuffie pero ésta saltó sobre la barda.

_- Wow, ¡Qué rara Materia! Es rosada…_ – dijo maravillada – _Me pregunto que efecto tendrá…-_ pensativa - _¡Ya sé! Iré a probarla –_

_- ¡No! ¡Yuffie! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Esa Materia es peligrosa en manos equivocadas!... ¡No puede ser! Se dirige hacia el bar. Arruinará mis planes ¡Tengo que recuperarla pronto! – _dijo y corrió tras ella.

_- ¡Señorita, deje de hablar sola!_ – le gritó el tipo indigente que…ehm, digo, Johnny.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?_ – preguntó Rufus en silla de ruedas y cubierto por una manta blanca.

- _No, lo sentimos. En la panadería ya no tenían cuernitos_ – se disculpó Elena haciendo una reverencia.

_- ¡Demonios!_ **ó.o**_… ¿Y qué hay de las donas? –_

_- Ah, de esas sí había_ – dijo entregándole la bolsa del pan.

- _Buen trabajo_ – tomó la bolsa y sacó una dona _– ¿También consiguieron la información sobre la misteriosa organización? –_

_- ¿Cuál de todas?_ – preguntó Tseng un tanto confundido – _¿La Organización 13, Akatsuki, Coca-Cola, o Deepground? _**o.o** –

_- Umm… Sobre Digrup –_

_- cough¡Deepground!cough…-_ le corrigió Rude disimuladamente.

_- ¡Deepground, eso! –_

_- Veamos –_ Tseng sacó una libreta de notas, la cual en la portada tenía calcomanías de Doraemon _– Deepground… se trata de una antigua y peligrosa organización militar, pero parecer ser que actualmente sólo queda el grupo elite "__Tsviets"__ con cinco integrantes. Por desgracia aún no sabemos quiénes son ni cuales son sus propósitos. Internet no nos dio mucha información_ **u.u** –

_- Hmm….Será mejor que sigan investigando_ – dijo Rufus serio _– Estos individuos han estado raptando gente sin razón aparente y haciendo graffiti… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Reno? –_ preguntó al percatarse de su ausencia.

- _Está en el hospital_ – contestó Elena.

_- ¿Por qué?_ **o.o** –

_- Por molestar a Tifa…de nuevo –_

_- Ah, bueno_ – dijo despreocupado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Vincent! ¡Vinceeeent!_ – gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta de la mansión con ambos puños.

_- ¡Arg!_ – abrió la puerta para asomarse –_ ¡Primero Yuffie y ahora tú, Caith Sith! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_**-.- **–

- _¡Necesito tu ayuda! –_

_- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?_ – preguntó extrañado.

_- ¡Es que no puedo abrir esta lata de atún! –_ dijo sacando una lata de comida para gatos – _Y tengo mucha hambre_ **T.T** –

_- ¿¡Para eso me molestas!?_ **O.óU** – cerró la puerta.

- _Hey, espera ¡No era sólo por eso!_ – dijo volviendo a tocar la puerta.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¡Cloud, Cloud! Lánzame la vara, anda, anda, ¿sí? _– decía un animado Nanaki.

_- No. No quiero jugar ahora_ – dijo mientras hojeaba una revista de motocicletas.

- _¡Por favoooor!_ **ó.o** – dejó la vara sobre la mesa y comenzó a gemir poniendo ojos grandes y tiernos, cosa que nadie sería capaz de resistir.

- _Aww…De acuerdo. Pero sólo una vez –_

_- ¡Sí, sí! Lánzala, lánzala_ **owo** – decía girando sobre su propio eje.

Cloud lanzó la vara y Nanaki corrió a perseguirla…Extrañamente Marlene también fue tras ella.

_- Ese fue raro…-_ le restó importancia y siguió leyendo.

_- ¡Tifa, dame otra cerveza!_ – exigió Barret golpeando la barra del bar.

_- No, Barret. Apenas llevas una cerveza y ya estás borracho_ **o.oU** –

_- ¡No molestes, mujer! Para eso te pago ¡hic!_ -

- _¡Tú no me pagas! De hecho…. ¡Yo te mantengo!_ **O.ó** – dijo ofendida – _Y si quiero te saco de aquí a patadas –_

- _Como digas, mujer. Eres una exagerada… ¡hic! –_

_- Eres un mal padre, Barret –_ le reprochó Cloud mirándolo feo _– Malcrías a Marlene por culpa de tu vicio a la bebida y a las armas de destrucción masiva…-_

- _Tú cállate, maltito emo afeminado_ – dijo apuntándole con su arma-mano _– ¡Yo soy un buen padre! ¡hic! –_

_- ¡E-está bien!_ – temblando de miedo – _Só-sólo ba-ba-baja el arma_** .-.** –

_- ¡Di que soy buen padre! ¡Dilo!_ – Barret se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar en posición fetal – _¡Tifa! Dile que soy buen padre_ **T.T** –

- _Eeh…Claro, Barret, claro_ **n.ñU**_…Oigan, ¿Qué es esa música que se escucha? _**o.o **–

Cloud se quedó pensativo.

_- Umm…Es sólo la canción de Sephiroth lo que se escucha de fondo... Lo que significa que… ¡ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ! _– gritó alarmado.

_- ¡Así es!_ – dijo Sephiroth cruzando la puerta de entrada _– Cloud. He venido a retarte a una pelea a muerte –_ blandeó la espada y acercó la punta a tal límite que sólo faltaban unos cuántos milímetros para cortar la frente de Cloud.

- _Quita eso_… **.-.** – dijo un tanto intimidado.

_- Ah, no. ¡Aquí no van a pelear!_ – Tifa hizo a un lado la espada de un manotazo – _Me llegan a romper algo y lo pagan. Mejor váyanse afuera_ **u.ú** –

_- Hmm…De acuerdo _. _Ya oíste. Salgamos a pelear_ – le ordenó al rubio.

_- ¿Podrías esperar a que termine de leer mi revista? __**-.¬**__ –_

_- … Bueno. Pero rápido_ – guardó a Masamune y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa para quedar frente a frente con su oponente y esperarlo.

Un rato después…

_- ¿Ya terminaste de leer?_ – preguntó Sephiroth aburrido y dando golpecitos a la mesa con los dedos.

- _Ya casi_ – Cloud contestó sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Otro más rato después…

_- ¡Ya terminé!_ – gritó, haciendo que el peliplateado se despertara sobresaltado.

- _¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ – se talló los ojos _– De acuerdo. Entonces que inicie nuestra obligatoria batalla a muerte –_

- _¿Pero por qué tiene que ser obligatoria…y a muerte?_ – dijo Cloud un poco preocupado.

_- ¡Porque tú eres el bueno y yo soy el malo!_ – Sephiroth comenzó a explicar –_ El bueno y el malo siempre deben tener una súper épica batalla para ver quien es el mejor. Además, estoy aburrido y tengo ganas de pelear ¿Entiendes? –_

_- Suena convincente… –_

Ahora la súper épica batalla a muerte estaba por comenzar.

Desenfundaron sus espadas y se dedicaron desafiantes y amenazadoras miradas de mutuo odio, intentando conseguir una significante ventaja tras intimidar a su adversario, pero ninguno de los dos cedería tan fácilmente.

Tifa estuvo a punto de cumplir su palabra y sacarlos de las orejas a pelear a fuera hasta que se dio cuenta que el duelo de miradas iba para largo…

Uno, dos, cinco; diez minutos fue lo que el duelo duró, y acabó porque Barret no pudo evitar estornudar y así rompió con el drama del momento.

- _Emm…oye, ¿Ya vamos a pelear?_ – preguntó Cloud algo impaciente y tembloroso por estar parado en la misma pose durante mucho tiempo.

- _Eeeh, sí. De acuerdo. Comencemos –_

Sólo terminar la oración, Sephiroth dio la primera estocada. Cloud, alcanzado a cubrirse, repelió el ataque para luego intentar atacarlo por un costado, sólo que cuando estaba por dar el golpe Sephiroth despareció…

Cloud volteó hacia todos lados, desconcertado, pero no conseguía ver más que a Barret (Tifa se había ido por más alcohol durante la guerra de miradas) dormido en el piso y murmurando algo sobre lo genial que son los teletubbies; y de pronto, al cometer el error de bajar la guardia, Sephiroth apareció tras de él listo para empuñarle la espada.

_- ¡Cuidado!_ – gritó Yuffie entrando al bar.

Gracias a la advertencia, y en un acto reflejo, Cloud logró esquivarlo y la ninja aprovechó para averiguar el funcionamiento de la Materia rosa arrojándola contra Sephiroth justo en la cara viéndose luego envuelto en una manta de humo.

- _¡Les dije que no pelearan a dentro!_ – exclamó Tifa al regresar, después notó al peliplateado tirado en el suelo – _¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Lo mataron!_ – dijo horrorizada - _¡Saquen el cadáver de aquí! –_

-_ ¡Yay! ¡Maté a Sephiroth! ¡La gran Yuffie Kisaragi siempre salva el día!_ – dijo saltando de alegría – _Quiero mi premio –_

_- ¡Espera! ¡Se supone que yo soy quien tengo que derrotarlo!_ **o.óU** – dijo Cloud algo molesto Y se arrodilló junto a Sephiroth para intentar despertarlo – _Por cierto, Yuffie, ¿De dónde sacaste esa Materia que le aventaste? ¿Acaso es rosa? –_

- _La encontré_ **n-n** –

_- ¡No es verdad!_ – dijo Aerith apareciendo de la nada _– ¡Me la robaste!_ **O.ó** -

- _¿Mencioné que omití algunos detalles?_ **e-e** –

_- ¡A-Aerith! –_ dijo Tifa como si hubiera visto un fantasma – _¡Creímos que estabas muerta! –_

_- ¡Es cierto!_ – apoyó Cloud en el mismo estado de shock.

_- ¿Pe-pero qué? ¡¿Sólo me desaparezco un minuto y todos piensan que estoy muerta?! En la mañana desayune con ustedes, ¿No lo recuerdan? –_

- _No _– dijeron todos en unísono, excepto Barret que aún dormía.

Aerith inclinó la cabeza mientras que un aura azul la rodeaba.

- _Eso dolió…-_ murmuró Sephiroth llevándose una mano al rostro para sobarse.

- _Aww. No lo maté…-_ Yuffie chasqueó la boca y los dedos _– La Materia rosa no lo mató. ¿Entonces para que servirá? –_

_- ¡No me digan que usaron la Materia rosa contra él! – _gritó Aerith comenzando a asustarse.

- _Pues sí te digo_ **u.u** – contestó Yuffie.

_- Oye, ¿Estás bien?_ – le preguntó el rubio – _Si quieres dejamos la épica batalla para luego…-_

- _Yo…_- Sephiroth intentó hablar, pero se encontraba algo confundido por el efecto que la Materia causó sobre él.

_- ¡Cloud, aléjate de él! ¡Es peligroso! –_

_- Dime algo que no sepa, Aerith_ -

- _¡No, idiota! ¡No me refiero a peligroso en sentido voy-a-matarte! –_

_- ¡Pues entonces deja de….!_ – Cloud no terminó de sentenciar porque sintió unas manos sobre las suyas. Inmediatamente se volvió para encontrarse con un Sephiroth ya repuesto que, más aparte, lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos… – _¿Se-Sephiroth? –_

-_ Cloud. ¡Eres tan…lindo! –_ dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

_- ¿¡Qué?!_ – tanto Cloud como las chicas se ruborizaron.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, nomás quería recordarle que este fic es Yaoi, Hetero y Yuri, así que si quieren ver "x" parejas (que no sean raras .o.) háganmelo saber y las consideraré meter al fic :3. Por lo pronto ya inicié con el Yaoi xD.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Holaaa! Después de tanto tiempo pude continuar el fic. Lamento haber tardado tanto…por cosas de escuela y falta de tiempo no había podido seguir ningún fic. Cuando pueda también subiré otro cap de "La promesa"****, y probablemente escriba un fic del Dissidia FF.**

**Espero les guste el cap.**

* * *

- _Puedo explicarlo_ – dijo Aerith en tono de disculpa.

_- ¡Pues empieza por explicar qué es esa Materia y por qué puso así a Sephiroth!_ – exigió Cloud, furioso, a la vez que intentaba zafarse de los brazos del mencionado.

- _Es verdad_ – dijo Tifa posando una mano en su barbilla – _Sephiroth actúa raro. Es como si…como si estuviera…-_

_- ¡Como si estuviera enamorado de Cloud!_ – gritó Yuffie con ojos brillantes.

_- ¡Exacto!…Espera, ¡Eso es malo! –_

_- Pues, les diré_ – la castaña dio un suspiro – _La materia con la que Yuffie golpeó a Sephiroth se llama Materia Amor. Al usarla contra alguien hará que éste se enamore de la primera persona que vea…Lo sé porque yo la creé –_

- ¡_Aerith! ¿Cómo pudiste crear semejante cosa?_ – exclamó el rubio más molesto – _¡Si te gusta alguien por qué no mejor le coqueteas, le horneas pasteles o algo más normal en vez de recurrir a las materias! –_

_- ¡Ya lo he hecho pero parece que estás ciego!_ – Cloud la miró raro. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rió nerviosa – _Quiero decir que ya lo he intentado, jaja… pero el chico que me gusta no me hace caso, jaja –_

- _Pero, Aerith. El amor no es algo que se consiga a través de la magia _– comenzó a decir Tifa tratando de ser comprensiva – _Para que dos personas se amen deben conocerse, quererse, respetarse…Así como Cloud y yo_ - ruborizada.

- _¿Qué dijiste?_ – el peliplateado la amenazó con la Masamune.

_- Pero amor de hermanos, eh. No se confundan_ – "aclaró" con una sonrisa forzada.

_- ¿Puedes dejar de amenazar a mis amigos?_ – dijo mirándolo feo.

- _De acuerdo, Cloud_ – Sephiroth sonrió como niño bueno – _De ahora en adelante no haré nada que te moleste –_

- _¿En serio?_ – sorprendido - _¿Es decir que dejarás de golpearme, insultarme, enviarme cartas-bomba, pisar las flores de la iglesia, y de esconderme el control de la tele? -_

_- Síp –_

- _¿Y también dejarás de matar gente y destruir ciudades enteras?_ – dijo mirándole con un aire de coqueteo, aprovechándose de que sabía que el peliplateado haría lo que fuese por él en esos momentos.

Sephiroth lo pensó durante un rato.

_- Está bien –_

_- ¡Genial! –_

- _Pero con la condición de que me dejes besarte_ – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Cloud, pero éste le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- _Sigue matando… –_

_- Aerith, ¡esto está empeorando!_ – dijo Tifa tras ver la escena – _¿No hay forma de revertirlo? –_

- _No tengo ni la menor idea_ – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- _¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¡Tú la creaste! –_

_- Ya lo sé, no me grites. Es que nunca creí que mi plan fuese a fallar, por eso no hice ningún antídoto _– puso una mano en su barbilla – _Pero quizás pueda hacer uno. Si experimento con la materia tal vez podría…_- buscó la materia por el suelo –_ ¿Y la materia? –_

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –_

_- ¡No está!_ – exclamó horrorizada.

_- ¡¿Cómo que no está?! _– gritaron Tifa y Cloud a la vez.

- _¡Cálmense! Estoy segura de cayó por aquí cerca_ – dijo Yuffie mirando a todos lados.

- _¡No hagan tanto ruido, joder! Me duele la cabeza_ – gritó un Barret malhumorado acabándose de despertar. Se talló los ojos y miró raro a Cloud que, recordemos, estaba siendo abrazado por Sephiroth – _Psss…ya sabía yo que eran gays_ – ladeó la cabeza decepcionado de ambos.

_- ¡No soy gay! –_ replicó el rubio comenzando a desesperarse y con más ganas de quitarse al otro de encima.

_- Allá está_ – Tifa señaló la materia debajo de una mesa. Pero antes de poder ir por ella Marlene la agarró.

- _Uy, qué materia más bonita_ – decía Marlene pasándose la materia de una mano a otra.

_- Marlene, cariño, dale eso a tu tía Tifa, ¿sí? –_

_- Pero yo la encontré. ¡Es mía!_ – dijo haciendo berrinche y escondiéndola tras su espalda.

- _No nos obligues a quitártela por la fuerza_ – dijo Yuffie poniéndose en pose de pelea.

_- Se las cambio por un dólar –_

_- ¡Eso ni siquiera es la moneda oficial del juego!_ – se quejó Cloud ante la injusticia – _Barret, dile que nos la dé –_

_- No soy capaz de quitarle un juguete a mi pequeña –_

_- Déjenme intentarlo_ – dijo Aerith dirigiéndose muy amenazante hacia Marlene – _¡Dame eso, chiquilla tonta, o…! –_

_- ¡Aaaah! ¡Una muerta!_ – gritó Marlene asustada.

_- Pero no estoy muerta…-_

– _Está bien, señora muerta, le daré la materia, ¡Pero por favor no me coma!_ – le dio la materia rosa y salió corriendo del bar.

- _Qué bien. ¡Tenemos a un fantasma de nuestro lado!_ – aplaudió Yuffie.

_- ¡Que no estoy muerta! –_ estuvo a punto de lanzarle la materia a la ninja hasta que recordó sus efectos.

_- Basta_ – impuso Tifa - _Si Aerith está o no muerta no es algo que nos incumba en estos momentos. Lo importante saber si puede crear alguna cura –_

- _Gracias, querida Tifa_ – dijo viéndola feo, después dio un suspiro – _Por lo pronto regresaré a la iglesia y veré si puedo encontrar algo que nos ayude…-_

_- Bien, te_ _acompañaremos. Barret, cuida el bar_ –

- _No hay problema, yo te cuido el changarro_ – dijo ya sentado en la barra disfrutando de otra cerveza.

_- Hagan lo que quieran_ – dijo Sephiroth – _Pero dudo mucho que cualquier cosa que hagan revierta el gran amor que Cloud y yo nos tenemos, ¿Verdad, Cloud? –_ acariciándole el mentón.

- _Sí, claro. Lo que digas_ – contestó sarcástico, sabiendo que, aunque dijera lo contrario, el peliplateado no entendería razones.

- _Uy, sí, así me gusta. Sigan así de pegaditos_ – decía Yuffie dirigiendo su celular hacia ellos – _Las fans girls me darán muuucho dinero por estas fotos, jeje –_

- _¡Yuffie!_ – exclamó Cloud, nada contento de que se hiciesen negocios con su desgracia.

- _Te daré la mitad de lo que ganeee_ – dijo en un tono melódico y tentador.

_- … ¿Así está bien? –_ se abrazó a Sephiroth del cuello e hizo una expresión sumamente sensual para la cámara.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Vincent! ¡Abre!_ – decía Reeve golpeando el portal de la mansión Shin-Ra con un puño.

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ – preguntó recargándose al otro lado de la puerta. No tenía intención de abrirla por cualquier estupidez.

_- Es un asunto serio. De vida o muerte_ – su voz sonaba grave, tanto que Vincent se preocupó de verdad – _Si no abres todos moriremos…-_

La puerta se abrió.

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –_

_- ¿Puedo usar tu baño? –_ preguntó con cierto pudor.

_- ¿QUÉ?_ – el rostro de Vincent se descompuso.

Esto era el colmo. Había pasado las últimas tres horas siendo molestado por cualquier individuo que pasara por error frente a su mansión. Primero Yuffie, luego Caith Sith, después un repartidor de pizza que se equivocó de casa; un tipo borracho, un vendedor de enciclopedias; un sacerdote intentando bendecir su casa y ahora Reeve pidiendo usar su baño. ¡¿Acaso hoy era el día de molestar al pobre y pacifico Vincent?!

- _Dame una buena razón para no matarte de un tiro_ – dijo aparentemente tranquilo, con Cerberus apuntando a la cabeza de Reeve.

_- Mi vejiga está a punto de explotar…_ – error. Vincent se preparó para tirar del gatillo – _¡Estaba bromeando!_ – dijo nervioso.

- _Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –_

Reeve se incorporó dando un suspiro, aliviado. Viviría los próximos cincuenta años si es que no volvía a fastidiar a Vincent.

_- Vincent, el mundo te necesita_ – de repente, sonó la melodía de Superman como fondo.

- _¿De dónde salió esa música?_ – dijo volteando hacia todos lados.

- _Disculpen. Es mi celular_ – dijo Caith Sith, que llevaba todo el rato escondido tras Reeve porque Valentine lo había amenazado con despellejarlo vivo si lo molestaba de nuevo – _Número equivocado_ – sonrió con temor y regresó a esconderse donde antes.

- _… Y bien. ¿Por qué el mundo me necesita?_ – preguntó con nulo interés.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¿Dónde está nuestro hermano mayor?_ – preguntó con voz ahoga un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos verdes. Se veía sumamente preocupado.

_- Deja de preguntar, Loz. Me tienes harto_ – le reprendió un chico menor y parecido a él, pero el cabello le llegaba por encima de los hombros – _Se fue hace menos de una hora. No debe tardar en volver –_

- _Pero dijo que volvería pronto_ – comentó un tercero igual a éstos, pero de cabello largo, con aire pensativo – _Quizás tenga problemas –_

- _No bromees, Yazoo. ¿Qué problemas podría tener Sephiroth?_ – dijo el menor con burla y despreocupado.

- _Fue una conjetura_ – contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- _¿Podemos ir a buscarlo, eh, Kadaj? ¿Podemos? _– preguntó Loz dando pequeños saltos como niño de preescolar (actitud que se veía extraña en él por su gran altura y cuerpo musculoso).

- _Está bien. Iremos a buscarlo…_ - suspiró – _Y deja de saltar así, te ves muy idiota_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- Así que: Hay una organización secreta altamente peligrosa llamada Deepground que mata gente por sepa-cuál-razón, y que, además, es probable que me estén buscando para algún propósito maligno…_ – recapitulo Vincent sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la mansión Shin-Ra.

- _Exacto_ – dijo Reeve después de sorber un poco de café servido por Caith Sith.

_- Umm… ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –_

_- Pues que vayas y derrotes a Deepground_ – contestó Caith Sith como si fuese muy obvio.

- _No, gracias_ – se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia las escaleras con la intención de regresar a su habitación.

Reeve se alarmó y lo siguió.

- _¡¿Pero qué hay de todas las personas que están en peligro?! Nadie sabe lo que Deepground trama. Quizás pretendan apoderarse del mundo –_

- _No me importa. Mientras ellos no me molesten a mí yo no tengo porque…-_ Vincent no pudo terminar la oración porque se escuchó una explosión en el lobby.

La puerta principal había sido destruía, dejando un gran agujero por el que un enorme hombre (más bien una bestia de casi tres metros) pudo entrar a la mansión sin problemas. Después de él entró una niña.

- _Ese es Valentine_ – la menor señaló a Vincent.

_- Hemos venido a llevarte ante el jefe, Vincent Valentine_ – dijo el hombre bestia.

- ¿_Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí?... ¿Y por qué me hablan con nombre y apellido? –_

- _Somos Deepground_ – contestó la niña – _Queremos la Protomateria. Te la quitaremos estés vivo o muerto. Ve, Azul – _

Dicho esto la bestia se lanzó contra Vincent.

- _¡Corran!_ – gritó Caith Sith y lo otros dos ni se tomaron el tiempo para titubear.

Subieron a toda prisa las escaleras, pero ya no había a dónde más ir.

- _Hay que saltar_ – sugirió Vincent.

_- ¿Te refieres a saltar por la ventana?_ – preguntó Reeve, temeroso.

- _Justamente a eso me refiero_ – tomó a Caith Sith de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el vidrio para quebrar la ventana. Y empujó a Reeve antes de dar un saltó muy al estilo Leon Kennedy de Resident Evil 4. Pero no contaba con que el hombre bestia tampoco dudaría en saltar.

_- ¡Nos está alcanzado!_ – dijo Reeve cargando a un inconciente Caith Sith.

Entonces escucharon unas hélices que se acercaban. Al mirar al cielo vieron como un helicóptero de la corporación Shin-Ra los sobrevolaba.

- _¡Suban!_ – gritó Reno, que traía vendas en el cuerpo por la paliza que le dio Tifa, dejando caer una escalera de cuerda.

Escalaron sin problemas, y se sintieron aliviados cuando comenzaron a ascender. Pero Azul se trepó de las escaleras, inclinando peligrosamente el helicóptero porque no aguantaba su peso.

- _Hagan algo o nos estrellaremos_ – decía Rude en los controles.

- _¡Toma esto!_ – exclamó el pelirrojo lanzando una muleta contra Azul y este cayó al suelo noqueado.

- _¿Qué dices ahora, Vincent?_ – preguntó Reeve esperando una respuesta positiva.

- _…Te ayudaré a salvar el mundo_ –

* * *

**C****omentarios, regaños xD, sugerencia para parejas Hetero, Yaoi, Yuri; cartas bombas… dejen review.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 4. ****  
También quiero aprovechar para decirle a los que siguen mi fic "La promesa" que estoy trabajando en el cap 12 y puede que pronto ya lo publique nOn**

* * *

- _Que suerte que llegamos a tiempo para salvarlos_ – comentó Reno luego de lanzar la muleta contra Azul.

- _¿Cómo sabían que Deepground estaba tras nosotros?_ – preguntó Reeve ciertamente desconfiado.

- _No lo sabíamos_ – dijo con simpleza.

- _Hemos estado investigando a Deepground un largo tiempo. Y cuando supimos que se dirigían a la Mansión Shin-Ra el jefe nos envió a protegerla _– contestó Rude, manejando el helicóptero.

- _¿Alguien sabe qué es la "Protomateria"?_ – preguntó Vincent.

- _Creí que tú lo sabías_ – dijo Reeve mirándolo raro.

- _No tengo idea_ – dijo sin darle importancia.

- _Pues sea lo que sea Deepground piensa que tú la tienes. Probablemente te acecharan hasta conseguirla –_

- _Quizás nosotros podríamos ayudarlos a investigar_ – sugirió Reno.

- _¿Ustedes…?_ – dudó el pelinegro.

_- ¡Claro! El señor Rufus quiere averiguar más sobre Deepground, al parecer ellos tienen algo que ver con la corporación Shin-Ra. Si te están buscando, podemos protegerte y al mismo tiempo saber más de ellos –_

- _Detesto admitirlo, pero esta vez Reno tuvo una buena idea_ – dijo Rude apoyando la noción.

- _¡¿Cómo que "está vez"?!_ – protestó mostrando un puño. Aquello lo había ofendido – _¡Pero si yo siempre tengo buenas ideas! –_

- _Claro… Como la vez que creíste que sería divertido molestar a un Ifrit y terminaste con las cejas quemadas. O la vez que saltaste del helicóptero sin paracaídas y te rompiste una pierna. Dejaste al Señor Rufus sin silla de ruedas como tres meses –_

- _¡Está bien, está bien! No siempre tengo buenas ideas…-_ se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Creen que esté aquí?_ – preguntó Loz asomándose por la ventana del bar de Tifa.

- _Dijo que vendría a buscar a Cloud_ – contestó Yazoo.

- _Hay que preguntar_ – Kadaj entró al local.

- _Oye, tú, el que parece Mr. T_ – Loz señaló a un Barret medio dormido y tirado sobre la barra como vil callejero, con todo y cerveza en mano.

- _¿Qu-qué?_ – alarmado – _¡hic! ¿Qué fregados quieren? –_

- _Estamos buscando a nuestro hermano Sephiroth_ – respondió Yazoo mientras observaba lo sucio que estaba el lugar.

- _¿Sephiroth?...Oh, sí, ¡hic! Lo vi hace rato_ – dijo tratando de hacer memoria – _Fue a la iglesia con su novio el emo –_

- _¿Novio?_ – repitió Kadaj confundido.

_- ¡Miren! Un perrito_ – dijo Loz al ver a RedXIII acostado en el piso – _Está bien liiindo –_ se puso a horcajadas y le acarició la barriga. Nanaki comenzó a mover la pata de gusto.

- _No lo toques, Loz, ¡tiene gérmenes!_ – le amonestó el de cabello más largo haciéndole a un lado la mano.

Tanto Loz como "el perro" hicieron pucheros.

- _¿A quién te refieres con lo de novio emo? –_

- _Al rarito de Cloud, por supuesto ¡hic!_ – Barret contestó como si fuese muy obvio.

_- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué nuestro hermano y Cloud son novios?!_ – exclamó Yazoo totalmente pasmado.

- _Sabía que harían bonita pareja_ – comentó Loz sonriendo.

- _¡No digas idioteces!_ – contradijo Kadaj – _No podemos dejar que Sephiroth y Cloud estén juntos. No sé que mosca le habrá picado a nuestro hermano, pero eso arruinaría nuestros planes de dominación mundial –_

- _Es verdad... Vayamos a buscarlo a la iglesia_ – dijo Yazoo arrastrando a Loz a la salida.

- _Adiós, perrito_ – se despidió agitando la mano al aire mientras que Nanaki con una pata levantada y las orejas caídas.

El trío de peliplateados habían salido del bar cuando, unos minutos más tarde, entró un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules. Parecía desorientado.

- _Disculpe…_ - habló el muchacho, pero Barret no lo miró por estar ensimismado en su cerveza _– ¿podría decirme qué pasó aquí?_ –

- _¿"Aquí" dónde?_ – respondió con desgane.

- _Esto… donde sea. Toda la cuidad está destruida_ – se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

- _¿Pues en qué mundo vives?_ – se volvió para mirarlo raro, con lo que se percató que el muchacho llevaba el uniforme de SOLDADO - _¿Acaso eres un soldado? –_

- _¿Eh? ¡Sí! Zack Fair, SOLDADO de primera clase_ – dijo con orgullo.

- _Malditos soldados... Creí que ya había acabado con todos_ – Barret hizo un lado su cerveza y preparó su arma-mano, apuntando hacia el pelinegro.

- _¿Q-qué hace?_ – Zack retrocedió intimidado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

En otro lugar, específicamente en la iglesia del Sector 5, en Midgar; Cloud y Sephiroth pasaban un íntimo momento en las bancas traseras del templo mientras que las chicas se dedicaban a buscar algo que contrarrestara los efectos de la materia rosa.

- _¡Oh, Cloud! ¡Te quiero tanto!_ – decía Sephiroth abrazado al rubio, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una vena saltada.

- _Pues yo a ti no…-_

- _¡Qué divertido eres!–_ dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza – _Parece que lo dices en serio –_ después le murmuró algo al oído con lo que el rubio no pudo evitar tiritar - _Pero yo sé que me amas. Así que, ¿Por qué no vamos al confesionario y nos profesamos actos de amor? –_

_- ¡Eres un pervertido!_ – exclamó golpeándolo varias veces pero el peliplateado no lo soltaría por nada.

- _¿Has encontrado algo, Aerith?_ – preguntó Tifa, cansada de leer los libros de alquimia que la castaña tenía regados por la iglesia.

- _Aún nada_ – cerró un libro y lo tiró – _Esto tomará más tiempo de lo que creí…-_ dijo desanimada – _Pero iríamos más rápido si cierta mocosa nos ayudara_ – miró a Yuffie, pero ésta no la escuchaba por estar atenta a una fila de hormigas que cargaban migajas de comida.

- _¡Las hormigas son geniales!_ – exclamó de pronto, maravillada - _¿Sabían que pueden cargar diez veces su propio peso? Lo vi en Animal Planet –_

- _Eso es genial_ - sarcasmo por parte de Aerith – _Ahora deja a tus hormiguitas en paz y…- _dejó de hablar al notar que el portal de la iglesia se abría - _¿Puedo ayudarte?_ – preguntó a quien acababa de entrar, con cautela, y es que se trababa de una mujer pelirroja de postura altiva y vestida de prendas ligeras. No parecía alguien que fuera ahí a rezar.

- _Estoy buscando a Sephiroth_ – contestó con un ligero acento ruso.

El peliplateado, muy a su pesar, cesó sus intentos de violar a Cloud para saber quién osaba molestarlo.

- _¿Qué quieres de mí?_ – preguntó bruscamente.

_- El señor G desea hablar contigo –_

_- ¿Quién es ese tal Señor G? –_

- _Es el líder de Deepground; mi líder_ – dijo con tal emotividad…, como si se estuviera refiriendo a una deidad.

- _Esa mujer me aterra_ – susurró Yuffie a Tifa.

- _A mí igual_ – contestó de la misma manera.

- _Dile a tu líder que no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme_ – sentenció el peliplateado, dando a entender muy bien que no le importaba para nada el asunto. Sin embargo, la pelirroja, lejos de enojarse, sonrío de manera desdeñosa.

- _Dijo que serías testarudo_ – sacó una espada con forma de arco – _Pero también dijo que te llevara ante a como dé lugar, y eso haré aunque tenga que usar la fuerza_ –

- _Eso ya lo veremos_ – dijo desenfundando a Masamune. Ante esto las chicas corrieron a protegerse detrás de Cloud.

La mujer no esperó a dar señas de iniciar la pelea cuando se arrojó contra Sephiroth. El peliplateado fácilmente bloqueó el primer ataque, haciendo retroceder a la pelirroja; no obstante, ésta no desistió y continúo golpeando con ambos lados de su espada-arco. Al ver que la defensa de su ponente era total, se decidió mejor por ataques de largo alcance.

- _Veamos si puedes con esto –_

La mujer dio saltos hacia atrás e inclinó su espada para usarla como ballesta con la que lazaba varias flechas por segundo. Sephiroth intentó bloquearlas todas pero eran demasiadas. Incluso una le llegó a rozar el hombro, y lo hubiese cortado si no fuera por su armadura. Mientras, la pelirroja reía escandalosamente.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Y eso fue lo que pasó_ – terminó de contar Reeve.

_- ¡Maldito Deepground_! – exclamó Rufus – _Les cobraré por haber destruido mi mansión –_

- _Pero, jefe, ese no es el caso…-_ indicó Elena.

- _Ah, cierto… Entonces lo que ellos buscan es la Protomateria_ – dijo volviendo al tema.

_- ¿Alguna idea de qué es?_ – preguntó Vincent.

- _La verdad no…-_

- _Quizás haya algo en nuestra base de datos_ – sugirió Tseng.

- _O podríamos buscar en Google_ – dijo el pelirrojo sacando una laptop.

- _Sí, claro, Reno. En Google estará toda la información sobre la Protomateria_ – dijo Elena sarcástica.

- ¡_Lo encontré!_ – clicleó en Wikipedia – _¿Dudabas de mí?_ – dijo burlón a la rubia.

- _Cállate… -_

_- Y bien, ¿qué dice el artículo?_ – quiso saber Tseng.

_- Veamos…Dice que la Protomateria sirve para dominar al mundo –_

_- ¿Y qué más? –_

_- Eso es todo –_

_- Entonces Deepground quiere dominar el mundo_ – dijo Rufus pensativo.

- _Creo que es evidente que la quieran para eso…-_ comentó Vincent usando el sentido común.

- _Oigan, ¿pedimos una pizza?_ – preguntó Reno, alistando su celular para llamar a la pizzería.

- _¿Para qué quieres pizza?_ – cuestionó Rude.

- _Tengo hambre –_

_- No hay tiempo para pizzas_ – replicó Rufus – _Reno, Rude, vayan a buscar a Cloud y a sus amigos e infórmeles sobre Deepground –_

- _No puedo_ – dijo Reno.

_- ¿Por qué? –_

_- Tengo hambre –_

_- Pues come algo en el camino –_

_- Pero quiero pizza_ – insistió.

- _¡No! La pizza tarda media hora y necesito que le avisen a los otros ya. ¡Es mi última palabra! –_

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues a ver quien le encera las rueditas a su silla!_ – se cruzó de brazos.

- _Ag... Está bien_ – se rindió – _Pidan la pizza –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Quítense!_ – exclamó Yuffie empujando a sus amigos para evitar las flechas de la pelirroja.

_- ¡Me pisaste!_ – dijo Tifa.

_- ¡Casi me da una flecha!_ – se justificó.

- _¡No pisen las flores!_ – rogó Aerith.

_- Ay, no ¡Maté a una hormiga!_ – exclamó la ninja con ojos llorosos.

_- ¡Cloud! ¡Protégeme!_ – Tifa se colgó del rubio.

- _¡A mí también! –_ la castaña hizo lo mismo.

_- ¡Hey! No puedo con las dos, están muy pesadas_ – decía Cloud tambaleándose.

- _¡Pero si estamos a dieta!_ – gritaron en unísono, clavándole miradas asesinas al ojiazul.

Sephiroth se dio cuenta de esto y optó por terminar enseguida con la pelea. No iba a dejar que ese par de arpías se aprovecharan de las circunstancias para robarse a su Cloud. Por lo que en un parpadeo de la pelirroja desapareció de su vista. La mujer tan solo sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago antes de caer rendida.

- _Tienes suerte de que hoy no tenga ganas de matar_ – dijo amenazante (pero la verdad era que le había prometido al rubio no matar si por lo menos este se dejaba abrazar).

- _No cantes victoria_ – decía al levantarse con dificultad – _Recuerda mi nombre: Rosso the crimson. La próxima vez seré yo la vencedora –_

_- ¡Ah, no! ¡El único que puede derrotar a Sephiroth soy yo!_ – protestó Cloud indignado.

_- ¡Eres tan lindo__, Cloud! _– exclamó el peliplateado. E hizo a un lado a las chicas jalándolas del cabello – _No te preocupes. No dejaré que nadie me venza mas que tú_ – dijo tomándolo de las manos.

- _Más te vale…-_

_- Auch, mi cuero cabelludo…_ – se quejó Aerith acomodándose la trenza.

- _¿Eso es una materia rosa?_ – preguntó Rosso con extrañeza.

- _¿Materia rosa?_ – la castaña buscó la Materia Amor entre sus bolsillos pero no estaba. Con el ajetreo debió caérsele – _¡Yuffie! –_

Yuffie, quien se encontraba más cerca de la pelirroja, rápidamente entendió y corrió hacia la materia, pateándola antes de que Rosso pudiera tomarla. Lo que nadie notó es que la materia rebotó en las paredes y terminó golpeando a Tifa.

_- ¿Qué hace esa materia tan especial?_ – cuestionó al ver a todos tan alarmados.

- _Es muuuy peligrosa_ – dijo Yuffie – _Hace que las personas se enamoren de otras. No la toques si no quieres enamorarte de alguien que ni conoces –_

- _Oh… Interesante_ – dijo pensativa, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- _Oww…qué dolor_ – dijo Tifa sobándose la cabeza.

- _¿Qué haces ahí?_ – preguntó Aerith extrañada al verla en el piso.

La morena se incorporó como pudo y, al ver a la castaña, un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

- _Aerith… ¿Te han dicho lo bonita que eres?_ – ruborizada.

- _¿Eeeeh?_ – sorprendida. Entonces vio la materia rosa – _No puede ser…-_

* * *

**Reviews**:  
**Kuroe Ryuuzaki:** estoy bien y la vida me trata bien, gracias xD. Y síii, ¡cuánto tiempo! Ya se me estaba olvidando cómo escribir fic u-u! Extrañaba tus reviews xD. ¡Y, osea, claro que Zack y Genesis aparecerán! De hecho ya viste que Zack sale en este cap, osea.  
Y absolutamente estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Cloud es gay no declarado.  
**Selkis1701:** ¡Síii! ¡SephXCloud rulz! xD. Gracias por el review non  
**Aguante yo:** jaja, claro. Estaba pensando en hacer que Cloud se enamore de Tifa en capitulos próximos ;D. Y sí, pobre Cloud, pero eso le pasa por ser rubio de ojos azules y de cara bonita xD  
**Alhena-star**: gracias~! Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Espero recibir más review tuyos nOn  
**Mónika Hiwatari:** ¡muchas gracias, en serio! Tu review me animó mucho a seguir el fic. Mi pasión (por así decirlo xD) es hacer reír a la gente, y me alegra que mi fic te haya sacado risas nOn  
**DarkSideOfTheMoon:** ¿Aerith con Sephiroth? –_Rhape trae puesto un pin que dice "anti AerithXSephiroth"_- Eeeh, pues…lo pensaré nOñ. Gracias por el review n.n  
**Aureale:** Síii, Cloud se vendióoo. Pero pues, con dinero baila el perro xD. ¿Qué Zack se enamore de Cloud? jaja…pues, ya veremos xD.  
**Alura:** jaja, tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, sobre todo lo de Loz y Tifa, me llama la atención esa pareja. Pero… ¿Reno y Yazoo? No me los imagino juntos, pero veré qué puedo hacer xDu. Gracias por el review non.

**Sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, etc, dejen reviews.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Hola! Después de un buen rato aquí les dejo la continuación.  
Lamento esta vez no poder contestar reviews.**

**Espero disfruten leer el cap 5.  
Y como compensación de mi tardanza, este cap es un poquito más largo que los anteriores xD**

**Por ciertooo, para las que me preguntaron, ya estoy trabajando en el cap 12 de "La promesa" (sí, apenas...).**

* * *

- _Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto_ – decía una irritada Aerith caminando de un lado a otro por toda la iglesia _– ¡¿Cómo te dejaste golpear por la materia rosa?! Eres… ¡eres una tonta! – _definitivamente gustarle a una chica no era lo que buscaba.

- _No te enojes conmigo, por favor_ – pidió Tifa, sentada en una banca, mientras gruesas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas y Yuffie le daba palmaditas en la cabeza para consolarla.

- _Deja de regañarla_ – intervino Cloud, sentado una banca atrás, con Sephiroth al lado – _¡Nada de esto estuviera pasando si no hubieses creado esa materia! –_

- _En estos momentos no estamos buscando culpables, querido Cloud _– dijo la castaña repentinamente calmada – _Lo mejor será que continuemos buscando un remedio para esto –_

_- ¿No creen que pudiera que el efecto se pase solo?_ – preguntó Yuffie.

_- ¿Cómo una materia cualquiera?_ – inquirió Cloud.

- _Puede ser…_- dijo Aerith – _El efecto de las materias normalmente se les pasa a los pocos minutos. Si tenemos suerte esta podría ser una de esas –_

- _Aerith _– se animó a hablar la pelinegra, ya habiéndose secando las lágrimas y con una sonrisa tímida.

- _¿Qué quieres?_ – preguntó de mala gana.

- _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ – sonrojada.

- _Déjame pensarlo…uhmm…NO_ –

_- Owww…._ – desanimada. Yuffie siguió dándole palmaditas.

_- Pobre Tifa_ – comentó el peliplateado ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro – _Qué bueno que Cloud aceptó ser mi novio _– dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros al mencionado.

_- ¿Cuándo acepté ser tu novio?_ – cuestionó incrédulo.

_- Hace como diez minutos, cuando te pedí matrimonio y dijiste que era mejor que primero fuéramos novios. E hiciste un voto de castidad como prueba de nuestro amor –_

_- Aah, sí es cierto –_ dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla, recordando lo que tuvo que decir para que Sephiroth dejara de intentar violarlo.

De pronto las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de un azotón y tres sombras emergieron contra la luz del sol.

- _Oh, Sephiroth, no esperábamos encontrarte aquí_ – pronunció Kadaj en un tono de ironía y molestia.

- _Pero creí que ya sabíamos que estaba aquí…-_ comentó Loz, confundido.

_- ¿Tenías que romper el drama?_ – dijo dándole un zape.

- _¿Qué hacen aquí?_ – preguntó Sephiroth, igual de extrañado que los demás al ver a sus hermanos en la iglesia.

- _Dinos, hermano_ – comenzó Yazoo - _¿Es verdad lo que nos dijo el tipo del brazo de hierro… –_

_- …que tú y Cloud son novios?_ – terminó de decir Kadaj enfatizando el nombre.

- _Es verdad_ – contestó sin reparos. El trío se volvió hacia el rubio con ojos perversos.

- _Eh.... yo no quería pe-pero… ¡Me tiene bajo amenaza!_ – Cloud se excusó enseguida. Aquellas miradas no le habían inspiraron confianza.

- _Eso dicen todos_ – objetó Yazoo negando con la cabeza.

- _Me temo, hermano mío, que no podemos permitirles un noviazgo a estas alturas_ – dijo Kadaj fingiendo pena – _¿Acaso olvidaste que debes matarlo? –_

- _Eso ha quedado en el pasado. Ahora somos una pareja muy feliz_ – se abrazó a Cloud y éste rodó los ojos – _Además, no recuerdo haberles pedido permiso_ – añadió cortante.

- _Por mí no hay problema si son novios_ – dijo Loz sin verle nada malo.

- _A nadie le importa tu opinión_ – le reprendió Kadaj – _Sephiroth. Cloud debe morir si queremos cumplir con nuestro propósito. Y si no estás dispuesto a cooperar, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de él –_

_- ¿No hay alguna manera de llegar a un acuerdo?_ – dijo Cloud clamando por su vida. Y es que tres contra uno no iba a ser una pelea muy justa que digamos.

- _No te preocupes, Cloud. Yo te protegeré_ – Sephiroth le dedicó una sutil y encantadora sonrisa.

Ante esto el rubio no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Eso había sido muy tierno (y sexy) de su parte. Sin embargo recordó que aquello probablemente fuera efecto de la materia rosa, por lo que trató de restarle importancia. Además, él no era gay…

_- Oigan, esta novela se está poniendo buena. Hasta metieron Yaoi_ – murmuró Yuffie con la boca llena de palomitas de maíz.

_- ¡Tonta! Esto no es una novela_ – señaló Aerith también murmurando.

_- ¿Película…? –_

_- ¿Qué?... ¡No! Tampoco una película –_

- _Entonces es una obra teatral_ – dijo Tifa.

Aerith se golpeó la frente.

_- Tifa, ¿La materia rosa te ha estupidizado, verdad? –_

_- No lo sé. Pero me ha hecho ver que eres la persona a la que he estado esperado para que camine a mi lado por la dura senda que es la vida_ – pestañeó en plan coqueteo.

- _Sí, lo ha hecho… Como sea. Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que empiecen a pelear… - _

Demasiado tarde. En lo que las chicas comadreaban, Sephiroth se había dirigido hacia sus hermanos, desenfundando a Masamune al tiempo que ellos sus armas…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Hay alguien aquí?_ – preguntó el pelirrojo justo entrando al bar de Tifa, quedándose extrañado al verlo casi vacío.

En una esquina Marlene y RedXIII jugaban con una bola de estambre. Mientras que sentados junto a la barra estaba un tipo de aspecto raro, Barret, y un joven moreno que le recordaba a…

– _¿Zack? –_

- _¡Reno! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!_ – saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Por otra parte, al turco se le erizaron los pelos y palideciendo al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, haciéndole retroceder a la puerta con pasos tan torpes y apremiados que chocó contra Rude (quien apenas iba entrando).

_- ¿Qué pasa contigo?_ – cuestionó Rude molesto, acomodándose sus lentes oscuros.

- _… Ve-veo gente muerta_ – apuntó al pelinegro.

- _¿Eeeeh? ¿Yo?_ – Zack se apuntó así mismo – _Pero si yo no estoy muerto… Hace rato el señor del arma casi me mata _– señaló a Barret con el pulgar – _pero se disculpó llorando y diciéndome que estaba bajo influencias del alcohol –_

_- ¿Entonces dónde has estado estos años_? – preguntó Rude.

- _¿Estos años?_ – repitió confundido – _¿Fui secuestrado tanto tiempo…?_ – dijo pensativo.

- _¿Secuestrado?_ – ahora el confundido era Reno – _Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que supimos de ti –_

- _Siete años…-_ posó una mano en la barbilla _– Eso explicaría porqué todo Midgar está destruida…y porqué mi celular tiene mil doscientos mails de Kunsel no contestados –_

_- ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que fuiste secuestrado durante años? –_

_- Eeh… No estoy seguro. Pero creo que es porque…-_

- _¿Por qué tardan tanto?_ – interrumpió Vincent entrando junto con Caith Sith.

- _Al parecer Cloud no está aquí_ – dijo Rude como respuesta.

A Zack le brillaron los ojos nada más oír el nombre del rubio. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar por él, el tipo de aspecto raro hizo un ruido estrepitoso al mover su silla para ponerse en pie. Todos se volvieron hacia él y notaron que llevaba el rostro cubierto de vendas, los brazos pegados al pecho en forma de cruz, y lo más extraño, un par de alas mecánicas.

- _Vincent Valentine_ – habló el muchacho de aspecto raro.

- _Otro que me habla con nombre y apellido_ – murmuró Vincent mirándolo feo.

- _¿Quién es ese, Zack?_ – preguntó Reno.

- _No sé. Ni me dí cuenta a qué horas entró_ – contestó rascándose la cabeza.

- _Es Nero the Sable, de Deepground_ – exclamó Caith Sith, alarmado.

- _Vengo por la Protomateria, Vincent Valentine_ – dijo el de aspecto raro con inmutable serenidad – _Sería prudente de tu parte si me la entregaras por las buenas, a menos que tu deseo sea morir por mis manos –_

- _Pero las tienes atadas _– hizo notar Zack.

_- Era una metáfora…-_ respondió aún tranquilo.

- _Aaaah, perdona. Continua_ – sonrió apenado.

- _Primero dime para qué quieren la Protomateria, y quizás te la dé_ – condicionó Vincent.

_- ¡Vincent!_ - Caith Sith lo miró raro por su poco interés el asunto.

- _Dominar el mundo, ¿no es obvio? –_

_- Sí, lo imaginé… Bien. Eso no es algo que me importe_ – dijo con simpleza - _Te daría la Protomateria si supiera dónde está –_

- _Genial. ¿Por qué el mundo siempre tiene que ser salvado por emos?_ – se quejó Reno, evidentemente refiriéndose a Cloud y a Vincent.

- _No te preocupes por eso. Yo sé dónde está_ –

Terminando la oración, un aura oscura apareció alrededor de Vincent y trató de envolverlo, pero a éste le basto un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

- _¿Qué intentas? –_

_- Quédate quieto. No te dolerá cuando mis sombras te saquen la Protomateria del pecho –_

- _¡Todo el tiempo tuviste la Protomateria en el pecho y no nos dijiste! _– exclamó Reno acusadoramente.

- _Ah, sí, claro. Tengo una materia en le pecho y nunca me dí cuenta_ – replicó con ironía.

- _Quizás alguien te la puso mientras dormías_ – sugirió como si sonara obvio.

- _No lo creo. Tengo sueño ligero…-_

_- Uhm…disculpen –_ dijo Nero, sintiéndose un poco ignorado – _¿Podrían darme la Protomateria? –_ nadie le hizo caso.

- _Oigan, ¿Qué es eso de la Protomateria?_ – preguntó Zack para estar al tanto.

- _No estamos seguros_ – dijo Reno – _Sólo sabemos que sirve para dominar el mundo_ –

- _Aaah… ¿Por qué los malos siempre quieren conquistar el mundo?_ –

- _… ¿Se acuerdan de mí?_ – insistió el Deepground.

- _Están acomplejados –_ dijo Vincent.

_- No tienen vida propia_ – comentó Barret antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

- _Seguro sus padres no los querían_ – aportó Rude.

- _Falta de amor_ – secundó Caith Sith.

Y siguieron hablando tonterías hasta que a Nero se le agotó la paciencia.

_- ¡Basta! Estoy harto. No vine aquí a perder mi tiempo con ustedes_ – exclamó molesto. Y delante de varios pares de ojos incrédulos, las paredes del bar comenzaron a teñirse de negro.

- _Yo me encargo de esto_ – Vincent le apuntó con Cerberus. No obstante, antes de que pudiera aplastar el gatillo, el techo del bar se vino abajo y una enorme nave cayó encima de Nero _– Bien. Eso fue inesperado_ - guardó a Cerberus.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Caíste en mi hotel! ¡Paga!_ – exigió Rufus.

- _Toma _– Reeve le entregó cinco billetes amarillos de a cien gils de mala gana.

- _Ehm… jefe –_

_- ¿Sí, Tseng? –_

_- Señor. No es que no me esté divirtiendo jugando al Monopolio pero… ¿no cree que debería mandarnos a Elena y a mí a ayudar a los demás? Deepground es una organización peligrosa_ – Elena sacudió la cabeza para darle la razón a su compañero.

_- ¿Cómo?_ – Rufus los miró con suma seriedad –_ ¿Qué quieren que los mandé a acabar con Deepground y que me quede aquí yo solo? –_

_- Pero, jefe… -_

- _¿Están concientes de que estoy en sillas de ruedas? De acuerdo, ¡vayan si quieren!… ya sabré yo cómo tomar las cosas de las repisas altas sin ayuda…-_ se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

- _Jefe. No se enoje con nosotros_ – pidió Elena con pañuelo en mano, a punto de llorar.

- _Lo sentimos, Señor. No pensamos en eso_ – se disculpó Tseng levantándose del sofá para hacerle reverencias.

- _¡Vaya! Qué bien educados los tienes_ – dijo Reeve sorprendido.

_- Sí. Y lo mejor es que no les pago _– tiró los dados.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Díganle a Tifa que lamentó los daños_ – dijo Cid bajando de su nave Shera –_ No encontré donde más aparcar –_

- _El bar estará destruido, pero Nero ha muerto_ – dijo Reno triunfante.

- _No he muerto…-_ dijo una débil voz debajo de los escombros.

- _Sip. Muy muerto_ – reafirmó.

- _No sé. Me pareció haberlo oído_ – dijo Zack un poco preocupado.

- _Es tu imaginación –_

_- Si tú lo dices…_ – encogiéndose de hombros.

_- ¡NOOOO! ¡Mi cerveza! –_ gritó Barret desconsolado al ver las botellas destruidas.

_- ¡No llores, hombre! Tengo un minibar en la nave_ – dijo Cid.

_- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Cid?_ – preguntó Vincent.

-_ Aah, pues… aquí nomás. Estaba aburrido en mi casa y quise venir a saludar_ – dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo.

- _No quisiera molestar pero ¿creen que podríamos ir a buscar a Cloud ya?_ – rogó Zack juntando las manos.

- _Está en la iglesia_ – dijo Barret subiendo a la nave.

- _Ah. Con que buscan al Emo boy…_ – dijo Cid llevándose una mano al mentón _– eso significa problemas –_

- _Y los hay_ – confirmó Vincent.

- _Entonce suban a mi nave. Yo los llevo_ –

_- Trajimos helicóptero_ – dijo Reno dando a entender que los turcos irían aparte.

_- Oops… Me parece que aterricé sobre su helicóptero_ – dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas.

-_ ¡¿Quéee?!_ – exclamó aterrado.

- _El jefe nos matará…-_ se lamentó Rude.

_- Oiga, Señor piloto_ – dijo Marlene con timidez.

_- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña aberración de la vida?_ – dijo Cid poniéndose a horcajadas para estar a su altura.

_- ¿Me deja pilotar su nave? __Le daré una galleta a cambio –_

_- Umm…¿de qué es? –_

_- De chocolate –_

_- Que sean dos_ – le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sephiroth empuñó a Masamune a la vez que Loz se colocaba una garra metálica en el brazo izquierdo, Yazoo comprobaba las municiones a su sable-pistola y Kadaj mostraba amenazante su katana.

_- No queremos lastimarte, hermano_ – advirtió el menor de los peliplateados - _Más vale que te deshagas de Cloud, o tendremos que hacerte entrar en razón –_

En los labios de Sephiroth se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

- _Inténtelo_ – dicho esto el trío se lanzó de frente contra él.

Le hicieron retroceder un par centímetros, sin embargo, el mayor fácilmente bloqueó el ataque e hizo que rebotara contra ellos. Kadaj y Yazoo acabaron de rodillas mientras que Loz a duras penas se pudo mantener en pie, encendió su garra y corrió hasta Sephiroth para golpearlo con electricidad, pero falló. Y así fue casi toda la pelea.

Sephiroth era demasiado ágil y veloz para ellos. Rechazaba los disparos de Yazoo con rápidos movimientos de su espada (con lo que el resto de personajes que no participaban en la batalla tenían que "bailar" para evitar las balas perdidas); Loz ni siquiera podía tocarlo; y Kadaj se sentía frustrado porque su hermano más grande contrarrestaba sus ataques como si éste se tratara de un espadachín novato.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, Aerith rezaba para que no le pisaran las flores.

- _¡Go, Sephi, go! ¡Go, Sephi!_ – gritaba Yuffie sosteniendo en cada mano un par de banderitas con chibis-Sephiroth dibujados – _¡Go, Sephi!_ – se agachó para esquivar una bala –_ ¡Go, go, go! –_

- _¡Vamos, Sephiroth, tú puedes ganarles!_ – Cloud le animaba desesperadamente.

- _Awww. Cloud, gracias por echarme porras_ – dijo Sephiroth enternecido – _Eres un amor –_

- _Sí, como digas…_ - frunció el entrecejo, ruborizado _– ¡Nomás no se te ocurra perder! ¡No está en mis planes morir joven! –_

- _Lo que digas, Cloud_ – dijo con ojitos soñadores y dando suspiros.

_- ¡No__ me mires así, pervertido! –_

_- No puedo creer que nuestro hermano sólo se esté defendiendo y aún así estamos perdiendo… - _dijo Kadaj respirando agitadamente al detenerse el trío a planear estrategias.

- _¿Alguna idea?_ – preguntó Yazoo.

Kadaj miró a Cloud distraído y repeliendo halagos de Sephiroth.

- _Se me ocurre una_ – sonrió maquiavélicamente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Quejas, sugerencias, mentadas...dejen reviews n.n**


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Holaaa! Como siempre: lamento la tardanza…bla, bla**

**Como varios me lo están pidiendo casi a gritos, trataré de hacer los capítulos ****cada vez un poco más largos xD**

* * *

_- ¿Alguna idea? –_

_- Se me ocurre una –_

Kadaj guardó su katana y sacó a cambio un sable-pistola que apuntó contra Cloud aprovechando que estaba distraído. Yazoo y Loz hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, unos cuántos metros hacia enfrente, había una celosa Aerith quien, presenciando con furia cómo el rubio parecía responder positivamente a los halagos de Sephiroth, a la vez que una también celosa Tifa le picaba las mejillas tratando de captar su atención; alarmada, escuchó las armas recargándose y listas para ser usadas.

- _¡Cloud! ¡Cuidado!_ – fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a gritar antes de que las balas salieran disparadas.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Oye, mocosa! ¡¿Podrías manejar bien?!_ – gritó Cid.

_- ¡Lo siento!_ – se disculpó Marlene, dándole vueltas al volante intentando estabilizar la nave.

- _Oiga, Cid, ¿no cree que es peligroso que la niña conduzca?_ – preguntó Zack, aferrado a los barandales, nervioso y faltándole poco para comenzar a rezar por su vida.

- _Nah. No te preocupes, ya aprenderá a manejar. Pero háblame de "tú" que no soy tan viejo – _respondió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- _¡Vincent! ¡Vincent! ¡Lánzame la vara!_ – rogó RedIIX a los pies del mencionado.

_- Está bien_ – el pelinegro suspiró y dejó de mirar el cielo a través de las ventanas - _Pero no me lo pidas de nuevo_ – aventó la vara, Nanaki corrió tras ella, ésta dio de lleno contra la pared…y Nanaki también.

_- Oigan, ahora que lo pienso…-_ comenzó a decir Reno – _¿No había un niño viviendo en el bar con ustedes? –_

- _¿Un niño?_ – repitió Barret, sorprendentemente sobrio y sin resaca.

- _Ajá. Un niño castaño, como de la edad de Marlene o mayor –_

- _Aaaah, te refieres a Denzel –_

_- ¡Sí, ese! ¿Dónde está?–_

- _No sale en este fic, al igual que Johnny_ – contestó sin darle importancia. Entonces su celular sonó _– ¿Diga? –_

_- ¡Sí salgo en este fic!_ – exclamó el tipo indigente que come de la basura… ¡es decir!, Johnny.

Barret colgó.

_- ¿Quién era? –_

_- No sé –_

Sin previo avisto, una explosión proveniente del ala Oeste hizo sacudir la nave.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – exclamó Vincent, alarmado.

- _Estamos siendo atacados_ – dijo Rude señalando un helicóptero gris de luces azules.

_- ¡Es Deepground_! – exclamó Caith Sith.

_- ¡Cúbranse todos! Intentaré una maniobra evasiva. ¡Quítate mocosa!_ – dijo Cid quitando a Marlene del mando.

_- ¡Oyeeee! ¡No es justo!_ – aferrada al volante _– ¡Pagué por esto! –_

_- ¡Te devolveré tus malditas galletas! –_

_- ¡Pero ya te las comiste! –_

_- ¡Ah, está bien, ya no jodas! –_ le regresó el volante.

_- Buenas tardes, Objetivos_ – saludó una mujer de largo cabello negro y un parche en el ojo derecho desde la pantalla de telecomunicación – _Busco a Vincent Valentine_ –

_- ¿En serio tienen que decir hasta mi apellido?_ – se quejó el mencionado por enésima vez.

- _Lamento ser una molestia. Si me das la Protomateria te dejaré tranquilo_ – dijo con simpleza.

_- ¡Qué no la tengo! -_

_- ¿Quién eres tú?_ – preguntó Caith Sith mirándola raro – _No estás en mi base de datos_ –

- _Qué descortés soy_ – dijo fingiendo pena – _Permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es Argento, soldado de Deepground –_

- _¿"Soldado"?_ – repitió Rude _- ¿No eres un __Tsviet? –_

_- Eeeh…yo_ – Argento se ruborizó – _¡No todos los buenos soldados de Deepground somos Tsviet! –_

_- ¿Es decir que eres de clase baja?_ – indagó Reno.

- _¡No soy de clase baja! –_

_- ¿En cuál Final Fantasy siete apareces? _– preguntó Caith Sith.

- _¿Hay más de uno?_ – preguntó Zack sintiéndose perdido.

- _En el Dirge of Cerberus Online…-_

_- ¿Y cuál es tu papel? –_

_- Personaje terciario no-jugable…-_ dijo avergonzada.

_- Eres clase baja…-_

_- ¡Entonces eres de esos personajes que Square-Enix se inventa porque sí!_ – dijo Reno riendo – _Como Jessie, Wedge, Biggs; los Turcos del Before Crisis, el Shin-Ra manager, Xion del Kingdom Hearts, y RedXIII –_

_- ¡¿Estoy aquí, lo sabías?!_ – dijo Nanaki bastante ofendido – _Además, yo soy personaje jugable –_

- _Oh, es verdad_ – haciendo memoria.

- _¡Basta de comparaciones idiotas!_ – exclamó Argento, molesta – _Denme la Protomateria, o comenzaré fuego contra su nave –_

- _¡Ah, sí! ¿Tú y cuántos más?_ – provocó Cid.

- _Yo y mi ejército_ – justo después de contestar, la pantalla se tornó negra, y aparecieron muchos helicópteros alrededor de la nave Shera.

- _Bien hecho, Cid_ – reprochó Vincent mirándolo feo.

- _Cállate, vampiro de Twilight, que vienen tras de ti_ – también mirándolo feo – _Pero no se preocupen, mis queridos polizones, ¡el capitán Cid tiene un haz bajo la manga! –_

Cid presionó un botón del tablero de comandos y…no sucedió nada, sin embargo, le dio a Marlene la orden de avanzar entre las tropas enemigas, y nadie atacó.

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos atacan? ¿Qué hiciste, Cid?_ – preguntó Zack.

- _Hice invisible a Shera_ – dijo con una gran y orgullosa sonrisa.

_- ¡Woooow! –_ dijeron los restantes en unísono.

_- ¿Y cuánto durará la invisibilidad?_ – preguntó Vincent.

- _Pues, si contamos que el sistema de invisibilidad gasta mucha energía, y que ayer no le eché gasolina; si mis cálculos son correctos, la nave tendría que haberse caído ya –_

- _… ¿Qué?_ – eso tenía que ser una broma.

- _¿Qué la nave qué?_ – preguntó Zack. Quizás habían oído mal.

La alarma de emergencia sonó y la nave comenzó a descender de manera violenta.

- _¡Ja! ¡Calculé bien!_ – exclamó Cid triunfante – _Eeeh…digo, ¡Agáchense! ¡Intentaré aterrizar! –_

_- ¡No! ¡Yo aterrizaré!_ - gritó Marlene todavía al timón – _Pero no sé dónde aterrizar…-_

- _¡Hagan algo! ¡No quiero morir joven y guapo!_ – decía Reno abrazado a Rude.

_- ¡Quiero a mi abuelo!_ – gritó Nanaki tapándose los ojos con las patas.

_- Aterriza aquí, mocosa_ – Cid señaló un punto en el mapa digital del tablero.

_- ¡De acuerdo! –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Cloud! ¡Cuidado!_

Disparos.

Cloud logró escuchar la advertencia mas no pudo moverse a tiempo, tan sólo sintió un golpe y cayó al suelo. Sorpresivamente no había recibido daño alguno. En cambio, al abrir los ojos se dio de cuenta que…

_- ¿Se-Sephiroth? –_

- _Me alegro de que estés bien, Cloud_ – dijo Sephiroth sonriéndole con dificultad.

El peliplateado se había lanzado sobre él para protegerlo.

_- ¡¿Eso…, eso es acaso... sangre?! –_ exclamó Yuffie, llevándose las manos a la boca con unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

- _Aléjate de nuestro hermano_ – dijo Kadaj aún apuntándole.

_- ¡Pero está herido!_ – protestó Cloud tomando a Sephiroth entre brazos.

_- Ya lo curaremos cuando acabemos contigo –_

_- ¡Nada de eso!_ – dijo Aerith poniéndose en medio – _Tendrás que pasar por mí antes de lastimar a Cloud –_

_- ¡Y para pasar por ella tendrás que pasar sobre mí! –_ dijo Tifa.

- _Pff… son sólo unos estorbos_ – dijo Kadaj con burla y amenazó con tirar nuevamente del gatillo.

_- ¡Basta!_ – gritó Yuffie mostrando una materia verde – _¡Bolt3!_ – un potente rayo cayó sobre Loz, Kadaj y Yazoo, haciéndoles perder el conocimiento _– ¡Aggg! ¡No puedo ver a Sephi así! ¡Hay-hay demasiada sangre! ¡Cúrenlo o mátenlo ya!_ – dijo, totalmente traumatizada, temblorosa y echada en el piso en posición fetal.

- _Sephiroth_ – le sacudió el rubio – _Sephiroth, despierta_ – lo sacudió más fuerte y éste tosió un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos – ¿_Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste? –_ cuestionó sintiéndose culpable de su lamentable estado – _¡Se supone que era yo quien debía derrotarte! –_

_- … Tenía que hacerlo_ – alargó un brazo y acarició las mejillas del rubio, las cuales se ruborizaron al tacto – _No podía dejar que algo malo te sucediera... Tú significas todo para mí, Cloud. No me importa morir con tal de haberte protegido –_

_- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No vas a morir! ¡NO puedes morir!_ – se talló los ojos con una mano – _Debo ser yo quien te derrote. ¡No te perdonaré si mueres! –_

- _Lo lamento…_ - cerró los ojos.

_- ¡Sephiroth…!_ – lo sacudió de nuevo, pero éste ya no respondió.

_- ¡Oh, Cloud! Lamento mucho tu pérdida_ – dijo Aerith intentando sentir pena – _Pero no te preocupes por él, su cadáver se desintegrará y volverá al planeta. El mundo será un lugar mejor sin él… y ya no tendré competencia_ – dijo lo último con voz cantarina.

- _Yo… ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo dejarlo morir! –_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?_ – le apareció un tic en la boca. Cloud sacó un Phoenix Down de sus bolsillos _– Espera un minuto. ¡¿Gastarás un Phoenix Down en él?!_ -

- _Salvó mi vida, Aerith ¡No seas insensible!_ – miró a la chica como si ésta se tratase de un monstruo.

- _¡¿Y por qué cuando él me clavó su espada no usaste una conmigo?!_ – dijo dolida – _¡Estuve en materiaterapia el resto del juego! –_

_- Porque te la clavó durante una secuencia animada. Y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto_ – dijo como si fuese obvio y sin importancia, después usó el Phoenix Down en Sephiroth.

El peliplateado fue envuelto en una luz blanquecina y, en cuestión de pocos segundos, se recuperó totalmente.

_- ¡Cloud!_ – se le echó encima _– ¡Me reviviste! ¡Sabía que me amabas! –_

- _¡Claro que no! Tú me salvaste y yo sólo te devolví el favor ¡Eso es todo!_ – ruborizado al máximo.

_- No seas tímido. Sé que lo hiciste por amor –_

_- ¡Quítate ya! ¡Me estás manchando de sangre! –_

- _¡Awww! ¡Qué ternura!_ – exclamó Tifa con ojos brillantes _– ¡Aerith! Si yo estuviera a punto de morir, ¿me revivirías, verdad? –_

- _Por supuesto que no_ – respondió malhumorada, y dedicándole miradas asesinas a Sephiroth – _Las Phoenix Down son muy caras. Además, ni siquiera me caes bien_ –

_- Eres tan mona incluso cuando me tratas mal_ – dio un suspiro risueño.

- _¿Uh? ¿Qué es ese ruido?_ – dijo Aerith al percatarse que las paredes crujían.

- _Suena como si algo estuviera en el…_ - Cloud no había terminado de sentenciar cuando la nave Shera cayó en medio de la iglesia - _…techo_ –

_- ¡Mis-mis flores! ¡Mis hermosas flores!_ – gritó la castaña con el rostro bañando el lágrimas. Tifa intentó consolarla masajeándole la espalda.

_- Oops. Aerith, lamento los daños_ – dijo Cid bajando del barco volador sin mostrar remordimiento.

- _Pero…mis flores… ¡Eran mi sustento económico! –_

- _Volverán a crecer, mujer_ – ignorando sus sollozos.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó Cloud.

- _Aah, pues aquí nomás… huyendo de una horda de naves enemigas, lo mismo de siempre. ¿Y tú qué haces abrazado a Sephiroth? ¿Ya admitiste tu homosexualidad?_ – Cid continuó la charla con normalidad.

- _¡Estoy vivo!_ – exclamó Reno alzando los brazos, sintiendo que la vida le sonreía de nuevo. Sin embargo, Zack interrumpió su momento feliz al empujarlo para salir de la nave, haciendo que literalmente rodara por la rampa de carga.

- _Hey, ¿Dónde aterrizamos?_ – preguntó el moreno mirando a toda esquina como perrito curioso.

_- ¡Se dice "con permiso", Zack!_ – regañó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba polvo del smoking.

- _Aah, perdona. No te vi_ – se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada.

_- ¿Zack?_ – pronunciaron Aerith y Cloud en unísono.

_- ¿Aerith? –_

La castaña hizo bruscamente a un lado a la pelinegra y corrió a abrazar a Zack.

(Insertar "Suteki Da Ne"**(1)** de fondo)

_- Zack, creí que tú…- _

_- Lo sé. Pero estoy vivo, Aerith. Lamento haberte dejando, pero ahora podemos estar juntos –_

_- Oh, Zack. Yo… lo siento mucho_ – dijo separándose – _Siete años es mucho tiempo. Hay otra persona en mi corazón…-_

- _Entiendo _– sonrió con tristeza, pero su humor cambió drásticamente a lo contrario – _Bueeeno. ¡Eso significa que ahora puedo estar con Cloud! –_

(Quitar canción)

_- ¡¿Qué?!_ – exclamaron Aerith y Sephiroth a la vez. Cloud tan sólo rodó los ojos y dio un largo suspiro de "¿por-qué-me-pasan-estas-cosas?".

- _¡Primero me obligas a vestime de rosa, después te desapareces siente años! ¡¿Y ahora me sales con que eres gay?! _– dijo la castaña claramente molesta.

- _No soy gay_ – se cruzó de brazos, ofendido – _Solamente me gusta Cloud_ –

- _Qué gran diferencia…-_ sarcástica.

- _Cloud es mío. No te atrevas a tocarlo_ – dijo el peliplateado estrujando al rubio de manera posesiva.

_- ¡Sabía que todos los SOLDADOS son gays!_ – dijo Caith Sith de pronto.

- _¡Caith Sith!_ – le amonestó Cloud mirándolo con sorpresa.

- _¡Yo no lo dije, fue Reeve!__ –_

_- ¡No es cierto! –_ se le escuchó decir a Reeve a través del hocico del gato – _Fue el vicepresidente Shin-Ra –_

_- ¡Presidente Shin-Ra! ¡No vicepresidente!_ – se escuchó a decir a Rufus – _Y yo no fui, fue… ¡fue Elena! –_

- _Pero Elena no tiene voz de hombre_ – dijo Reno con extrañeza.

- _¡Estás despedido!_ – dijo el presidente ante la estupidez del turco.

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora qué hice?! –_

- _Papá, ¿Qué es un "gay"?_ – preguntó Marlene con aquella sana curiosidad que todo niño pequeño posee.

- _¿Ves a Cloud?_ – dijo Barret.

-_ Síp_ – cabeceó varias veces seguidas.

_- Eso es un "gay" –_

- _Aaah _- captando la idea.

- _¡No soy gay!_ – dijo Cloud – _Todo es culpa de la materia rosa que Aerith creó_ –

- _¿Materia rosa?_ – inquirió Vincent, que acababa de salir de la nave. Las materias exóticas se estaban poniendo de moda…

_- Sí, rosa. Es que __Aerith está tan sola que creó una materia para atraer pareja porque no sabe conquistar hombres por sí misma –_ aclaró Yuffie.

- _¡Oye!_ – se quejó la castaña por el resumen tan hiriente.

- _¿Exactamente que hace esa materia?_ – preguntó Rufus con evidente interés.

- _Hace que las personas se enamoren de otras a primera vista, y por lo visto no importa la edad ni el género_ – explicó Aerith sintiendo algo de vergüenza.

- _¿Lo dices en serio?_ – cuestionó Zack no muy convencido.

- _Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué otra razón Sephiroth estaría enamorado de Cloud y Tifa de mí? –_

- _Wooow. ¡Yuri!_ – comentó Nanaki moviendo la cola.

- _Eso significa que Cloud está disponible_ – dijo Zack alegre – _¿Y cuánto dura el efecto, eh? –_

- _No tenemos ideas_ – respondió Cloud moviendo la cabeza – _Hace horas que están bajo el efecto de la materia. Y no, Zack, no estoy disponible para ti _– dijo mirándolo feo, pero el moreno le guiñó un ojo.

- _Nah... Seguro que ya se les pasó el efecto y sólo usan la materia de excusa_ – dijo Reno divertido y jugando con la Materia Amor como si se tratara de una pelotita.

- _Eso mismo opino yo_ – apoyó Barret.

_- ¡He-hey!_ – Aerith buscó la materia rosa entre sus bolsillos _– ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?! –_

- _Yuffie me la prestó –_

_- ¡Yuffie! –_

_- Lo siento. Es que soy cleptomafílica_ – se disculpó mostrando la lengua.

_- "Soy cleptómana"_ – le corrigió la castaña.

_- Ah, ¿tú también robas? –_

_- ¿Ya les avisaron de Deepground?_ – se escuchó a Tseng.

- _¡Dejen de hablar a través de mí! –_ se quejó Caith Sith con las patas sobre las orejas – _¡Hacen que me duela la cabeza! –_

_- Deepground…_ – repitió Cloud – _¿Por qué me suena?_ –

- _La mujer pelirroja que vino hace rato mencionó algo sobre Deepground_ – comentó Tifa.

- _¡Es cierto! La loca de la ballesta, ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ – preguntó Yuffie.

- _Sephiroth debe saber_ – dijo Cloud volviéndose hacia el mencionado.

_- ¿Yo? –_

_- Sí, tú, idiota. Ella te pidió que memorizaras su nombre, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?_ –

- _Oh, sí…-_ se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando recordar – _Creo que dijo llamarse Rosa, o Rydia… ¿o había dicho Rinoa? –_

_- ¿Rosso the Crimson?_ – adivinó Caith Sith.

_- ¡Esa! –_

_- ¿Y qué buscaba?_ – preguntó Vincent.

- _Dijo que quería llevarme ante su líder…, un tal Señor G –_

_- ¿Ustedes también se toparon con Deepground?_ – preguntó Cloud.

- _Sí. De hecho nos han estado persiguiendo desde el capitulo tres_ – dijo Reno – _Dicen que buscan a Vincent porque, según ellos, él tiene la Protomateria –_

_- ¿Qué es la "Protomateria"? –_ cuestionó el rubio intrigado.

_- Una materia que sirve para dominar al mundo –_

- _Oh, entiendo. Es decir que Deepground es el malo de turno, ¿no? –_

_- Eso parece –_

_- Bien… ¿Y qué quieren que haga? –_

_- Esa misma pregunta hizo Vincent…_ – se escuchó decir a Reeve, quien ya se imaginaba que Cloud también se rehusaría a ayudar.

- _Pues sería bueno que se deshicieran de Deepground_ – se escuchó a Rufus decir como si fuese obvio.

- _¿Para qué? –_

_- ¿Y qué sé yo? En mi guión dice que trate de convencerte de acabar con Deepground, y ya_ – respondió con molestia _– ¿Alguna otra pregunta, eh, EH?_ –

- _Umm. No, creo que no… Pero si viene en el guión, supongo que no tengo otra opción que hacerlo –_ dijo resignado.

- _Pero, Cloud _– intervino Aerith – _antes que nada deberíamos encontrar un remedio para la materia rosa. Después nos preocupamos de ellos –_

- _Yo sé de alguien que puede ayudarles con eso _– dijo Reeve.

_- Habla_ – exigió el rubio.

- _Conozco a una científica de nombre Shalua Rui que sabe todos acerca de las materias, ella podría serles de ayuda_ –

_- ¡Qué gran idea, Reeve! ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla? –_

_- Me temo que está en Corel –_

- _Pues ahora mismo vamos a Corel_ – dijo Aerith en tono autoritario – _Y en la nave de Cid_ – señaló a Cid con el dedo.

_- ¿Por qué en mi nave?_ – se quejó.

_- Destruiste mis flores… –_ mirándolo con odio.

_- Está bien, ya capté_ – le cayó una gota estilo anime – _Pero no podemos ir ahora mismo, la nave no tiene batería ni gasolina –_

- _Además ya es tarde. ¿Qué tal si volvemos al bar y descansamos?_ – sugirió Tifa mostrando una sonrisa angelical – _Hoy ha sido un día muy largo_ -

_-__ Ummm… Tifa, sobre tu bar…-_

_- ¿Sí, Cid? – _aún sonriendo.

_- Eeeh…pues…-_tragó saliva.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews  
Selkis1701: **Gracias~. Y pues, mi intención es dejar a Cloud y Sephi juntos. Soy extremadamente fiel a esta pareja =3. Y sobre Zack…ya le tengo a alguien xD.  
**Alhena-star**: jaja, síii, parece que a Sephiroth ya le llegó más competencia xD. Y claro que a Cloud le gusta Seph, pero es demasiado tímido para admitirlo~  
**Monika Hiwatari**: YA seguí el fic. Espero te guste este capitulo xD  
**Alura:** lamento haber tardado para este cap u.u, pero espero que sea de tu agrado =3  
**Soari:** Gracias! nOn  
**Kairi Lockhart**: aquí está la conti =3  
**Rain an Ruins:** continuación ;D  
**Axureé Rheeid:** … ¿Quién eres tú? nOn (nNnoO EesS CsieErRrto AaamMiIiXx xD)  
**Tsuki-L:** jaja, me alegra mucho que mi parodia te guste! Ojalá me sigas leyendo nwn  
**Kyong**: yay, gracias…y pues, aquí la continuación xD  
**Selkis1701:** omg, juraría que ya te había contestado review =o

**Quejas, sugerencias sobre parejas yaoi, hetero, yuri; mentadas de madre, regalitos, favor de dejar review =3**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Lamento que este cap esté un poco corto. Como ya estoy de vacaciones, probablemente pueda seguir el fic más seguido.**  
**Favor de leer las notas del al final :3**

* * *

_- ¡LO VOY A MATAR!_ – gritaba Tifa con la cara roja de ira, mientras que Cloud y Reno intentaban retenerla de los brazos y Vincent y Barret aferrándose a sus piernas - _¡SUELTEME!_

_- Te soltaremos cuando te calmes_ – condicionó Cloud.

_- ¡Me calmaré después de matar a Cid! –_

_- ¡Aerith! Sálvame de tu monstruo_ – rogó Cid escondiéndose tras la castaña, pero ésta se hizo a un lado.

- _¿Me imploras por ayuda después de haber destruido mis flores?_ – lo miró de manera hostil.

_- ¡Por favor!_ – se arrodilló.

- _No es suficiente_ – se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

_- Oye, Yuffie, ¿por qué tía Tifa está tan enojada?_ – preguntó Marlene a la ninja.

- _No sé…Quizás está en "sus días"_ – contestó susurrando.

_- ¡AHH! ¡Qué me suelten les digo!_ –

_- ¡Te las pagaré!_ – Cid le mostró a Aerith un fajo de billetes.

_-… Me has convecino –_ le arrebató el dinero – _Suéltenla, muchachos_ –

_- Pero…_ – Reno dudó. Horas antes había sido brutalmente golpeado por la morena, así que le parecía inhumano dejar que golpeara a más gente.

_- Hagan lo que les digo –_

_- Será tu culpa si mata a alguien_ – advirtió Barret soltando a la morena, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Ya estando libre, Tifa corrió a toda velocidad contra un asustado Cid, pero antes de soltarle el puñetazo…

- _Tifaaaa _– le llamó Aerith con voz melodiosa, a lo que la pelinegra se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella con los ojos hechos corazones.

_- ¿Sí, Aerith? –_

_- Ven –_ dijo mostrándole los brazos abiertos para invitarla a recibir un cálido abrazo.

- _Oh, Aerith…-_ abrazada a la mencionada - _Tú pecho es tan suave_ –

_- ¡Voltéense a otro lado, pervertidos!_ – gritó la castaña avergonzada, y es que los hombres no pudieron evitar el morbo de ver a dos mujeres abrazadas con tanto cariño… - _¡Te cobraré el doble por esto, Cid! –_

_- Valió la pena _– se limpió sangre de la nariz.

_- Oigan…Si el bar de Tifa esta destruido, ¿entonces dónde vamos a vivir?_ – preguntó Nanaki afligido.

_- Propondría la iglesia, pero Cid también la destruyó_ – Cloud le apuntó con tono acusador.

- _No es mi culpa que sus casas estén en mis sitios favoritos para aterrizar_ – replicó indignado.

_- ¿Quién de ustedes tiene casa?_ – preguntó Yuffie.

Silencio sepulcral.

- _…Pueden dormir hoy en la mía_ – dijo Aerith como si se tratase de un gran sacrificio – _¡Pero sólo por hoy! Mañana iremos a Corel, ¿entendido? –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

En el parque del Sector 5.

_- ¿Cómo te fue, Nero? –_ preguntó Rosso.

- _Me cayó una aeronave encima_ – dijo intentando seguir conciente.

- _¿De qué te quejas? A mí me golpeó una muleta_ – dijo Azul.

_- ¿Qué hay de Argento? –_

_- La idiota les perdió la pista_ – contestó Rosso con desdén – _Shelke, ¿puedes rastrear a Valentine? –_

_- No_ – cabeceó la niña castaña – _La única manera de que pueda hacerlo es a través de la red y necesito una computadora para eso –_

- _¿Entonces qué hacemos?_ – preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.

- _Lo mejor será volver a la base y decirle la verdad al Señor G_ – dijo Shelke. Los demás asintieron sin mucho ánimo.

- _Eso no será necesario_ – replicó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

_- ¡Hermano!_ – exclamó Nero alegre.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¡Mamá! ¡Ya vine!_ – gritó Aerith.

- _¡Ay! ¡Aerith! Qué bueno. Estaba muy preocupada por ti_ – dejo su madre adoptiva bajando las escaleras.

- _Traje a unos amigos. Van a quedarse a dormir, si no te importa…_ – señaló a la panda de raros detrás de ella.

_- Oh, claro que no hay problema, hija_ – dijo con una sonrisa cálida – _Hola, chicos, mucho gusto. Me llamo Elmyra, soy la madre de Aerith –_

- _Mucho gusto, señora Elmyra_ – saludaron todos en unísono.

_- Mijita, ¿podemos hablar un rato en la cocina? –_

_- Sí, claro_ – caminó detrás de ella.

- _Siéntanse cómodos, muchachos_ – dijo antes de entrar a la cocina – _Oye, hija, veo que trajiste muchos chicos guapos – rió - ¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio? –_

- _Eeh…pues_ – estuvo a punto de nombra a Zack, sin embargo recordó que éste bateaba del otro lado y le gustaba Cloud – _No _–

- _Oww…Qué decepción_ – hizo pucheros – _Aerith, ¿cuándo me vas a dar la alegría de casarte y darme nietos? Ya tienes cuarenta años, ¡no quiero que te quedes solterona! –_

_- Pero tengo veinticinco…-_

_- ¡Ay, ya! No quiero oír tus excusas_ – dijo mientras se secaba lágrimas con su mandil – _Ve a atender a tus invitados, ándale_ –

Aerith rodó los ojos y regresó a la sala.

- _Por cierto, Zack. Aún no nos has dicho dónde estuviste todo este tiempo_ – dijo Reno.

- _Es verdad, ¿Dónde has estado?_ – preguntó Cloud con curiosidad - _Es más, ¿cómo sobreviviste si recibiste más de mil balas? –_

- _La verdad no estoy seguro_ – se rascó la cabeza – _Lo único que sé es que fui raptado por extraterrestres –_

Todos lo miraron raro.

_- ¿Por extraterrestre…? ¿Estás hablando en serio?_ –

- _Suena extraño, lo sé. Pero es verdad. Ellos dijeron que había sacado el final UFO_**(1)**_y no sé qué otras cosas raras. También raptaron a otro tipo, Harry Mason_**(2)**. _Era un hombre agradable, pero no paraba de preguntar por su hija… El caso es que estuve una semana con ellos, pero cuando me dejaron en Midgar me entero que pasaron siete años –_

- _Eso no tiene sentido_ – comentó Vincent con una mano en la barbilla.

- _Me parece que has jugado demasiados videojuegos, chico_ – dijo Barret ladeando la cabeza.

- _¡Pero es cierto! _– agitando los brazos – _¿No me creen? –_

- _No es que no te creamos, Zack_ – comenzó a decir Tifa apenada – _Pero…_-

- _¡Mira, mira! Yo te lo resumo_ – interrumpió Yuffie – _Lo que pasa es que todos piensan que eres un mentiroso, nomás que no te lo quieren decir así de feo para que no te sientas mal _– sonrió, y a Zack le apareció un aura azul – _Awww. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo te creo…Bueno, no. La verdad es que yo tampoco te creo –_

_- Oye, Aerith, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?_ – preguntó Reno al ver a la castaña de regreso.

- _Amm…pues…-_ se quedó pensativa – _Las mujeres en mi cuarto. Los demás acomódense como quieran –_ dijo despreocupada antes de subir las escaleras para dirigirse su habitación, a su vez, Tifa, Yuffie y Marlene la siguieron _- Por cierto, el sofá grande se convierte en cama –_

_- ¡Yo me pido el sofá-cama!_ – dijo el pelirrojo enseguida.

_- ¡No! ¡Yo lo quiero!_ – gritó Barret.

_- ¡Apártense todos!_ – amenazó Cid con su lanza.

_- ¡Grrr!_ – gruñó Nanaki.

- _Quien gane se lo queda_ – condicionó Zack mostrando su gran espada.

- _Sephiroth_ – Cloud lo miró con ojitos coquetos y el peliplateado enseguida entendió lo que quería.

Pocos segundos después, Reno, Barret, Nanaki, Cid y Zack se encontraban agonizando en el piso, con lo que Vincent, Rude y Caith Sith se alegraron de no haber pedido la cama.

Al final Cloud y Sephiroth se quedaron con el sofá-cama, Barret con el sofá individual, Vincent con el sofá doble, y los demás en el piso encima de cobijas que la señora Elmyra les proporcionó.

Al día siguiente. Todos salieron de la casa de Aerith, y cuando se disponían a subir a la aeronave, se vieron atacados por un manto de flechas y una risa psicópata se escuchaba de fondo.

_- ¡Es la loca de la ballesta!_ – hizo saber Yuffie al tiempo que esquivaba las flechas al igual que los demás – _¡¿Por qué siento un __dèjá vú__?_ –

Entonces cesó el ataque.

- _Buen día. Esperamos no importunarlos_ – dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, que hasta ahora, nadie de los presentes había visto antes.

- _¿Quién es ese?_ – le preguntó Cloud en voz baja a Vincent, éste negó con la cabeza.

_- No tengo idea –_

_- Se llama Weiss, es el líder de Tsviets_ – contestó Caith Sith también susurrando.

- _Venimos por la Protomateria y Sephiroth_ – dijo Shelke prácticamente apareciendo de la nada junto con el resto de Tsviets.

- _¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que estarnos siguiendo?_ – preguntó Vincent ya cansado de tanta intromisión por parte de Deepground.

- _Es que viene en el guión_ – se excusó Azul.

_- Aah…-_

_- Ahora que estamos todos podremos derrotaros fácilmente_ – dijo Nero.

- _Aún así nosotros somos más_ – dijo Nanaki.

_- No importa cuántos sean ustedes. Los venceremos igual_ – respondió burlón.

_- Eso ya lo veremos_ – replicó Barret, ciertamente ofendido.

- _Si_ _quieren enfrentarnos, háganlo. Será muy divertido bailar sobre sus cadáveres_ – dijo Rosso con regocijo.

- _En serio esa mujer me aterra_ – murmuró Yuffie a Tifa.

_- ¿Habrá alguna manera de llegar a un acuerdo?_ – preguntó Weiss – _¿Qué quieren a cambio de la Protomateria? –_

_- ¡Ya le hemos dicho mil veces a tus compañeros que no la tenemos! _– exclamó Reno.

_- A Tsviets no nos gusta que nos mientan_ – advirtió el peliblanco.

_- ¡No estamos mintiendo!_ – dijo Zack.

_- Vincent Valentine la tiene_ – dijo Shelke.

- _En ese caso no tenemos más opciones que luchar por ella_ – concluyó Weiss – _Sephiroth, ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos por las buenas? No quisiéramos tener que llevarlo ante nuestro líder en mal estado –_

Sephiroth lo miró con frialdad, ¿Acaso aquel tipo se atrevía a subestimarlo?

_- Tendrás que derrotarme primero_ – dijo al fin.

_- Me alegra escuchar eso. Necesito algo de acción_ – dijo Weiss satisfecho. Sacó un par de katanas y fue contra Sephiroth.

Nada más escucharse los choques de las espadas, los demás Tsviets también se dieron al ataque.

_- ¡Suban a la nave!_ – gritó Cloud al tiempo que retenía a Rosso.

_- ¡No voy a dejarte solo, Cloud!_ – dijo Tifa, pero Aerith la tomó del brazo.  
- _No seas tonta, nos matarían. Déjaselos a ellos_ – la regañó entre dientes, jalándola con prisa a ella y a Marlene hacia la aeronave.

_-__ ¡Cid! ¡Echa a andar el motor!_ – gritó Barret.

- _¿No vamos a esperar a los demás?_ – acomodándose al volante.

_- Por supuesto. Pero desde el aire es más seguro_ –

_- ¿Por qué no estás en batalla, Barret?_ – preguntó Yuffie mirándolo extrañada.

- _Eeeh…No quiero dejar a Marlene sin padre. ¿Y tú por qué no estás en batalla? –_

_- Aaah…este…No quiero dejar a Marlene sin modelo a seguir _– refiriéndose a sí misma.

Yuffie y Barret chocaron las manos en señal de aprobación.

- _Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, Reno_ – dijo Azul en tono amenazador.

- _Ah, sí. ¡Hola! Jaja…–_ saludó aterrado y nervioso – _¿Cómo seguiste después de que te cayera la muleta? –_

_- Estuve en coma tres horas –_

_- Aaah, ¡Qué mal! ¿Mencioné que fue un accidente? –_

El hombre bestia gruñó y lanzó un puñetazo que Reno logró esquivar sólo porque Rude lo empujó a tiempo.

- _Me sorprende que la nave de Cid no te haya matado_ – comentó Vincent disparando con su pistola Cerbero.

- _Mentiría si digo que soy inmortal_ – dijo Nero en el aire, esquivando las balas con suma facilidad, al mismo tiempo que dirigía bolas de energía negras hacia Vincent.

_- ¡Pelea!_ – exigió Shelke.

_- No pienso luchar contra una niña. Ese no es mi estilo_ – se disculpó Zack retrocediendo para evitar sus golpes.

- _No soy una niña. Tengo diecinueve años_ – dijo ofendida.

_- ¡No puede ser verdad!_ – exclamó incrédulo – _No lo pareces…¿Acaso sufres de enanismo?_ – preguntó serio.

_- ¡Cállate y Pelea! –_

_- ¡Zack!_ - le gritó Rude.

_- ¡Te cambiamos de oponente!_ – dijo Reno mientras que ambos huían despavoridos de Azul.

_- ¡De acuerdo!_ – aceptó enseguida. Prefería luchar contra una bestia rabiosa que lastimar a una niña indefensa.

_- Espera_ – pidió la castaña _– ¿Tu nombre es Zack? ¿Zack Fair?_ –

_- ¡El mismo!_ – sonrió - _¿Quieres un autógrafo?_ –

- _¿Qué? No, no es eso_ - pensativa – _El Señor G siempre habla de ti…_ – murmuró para sí.

_- ¿Dijiste algo? –_

_- Me retiro_ – guardó sus armas y comenzó a caminar tranquila, como si no hubiese una guerra a su alrededor.

_- Aah…bueno –_

**Continuará...**_  
_

**(1****)** Final "UFO" es el final alternativo (de humor) de **Silent Hill** donde los protagonistas, la mayoría de las veces, son abducidos por extraterrestres. Todos los SH tienen un final UFO, menos el 4.

**(2) Harry Mason: **personaje principal de Silent Hill y Silent Hill Shattered Memories.

* * *

**Reviews  
Kyong**: xDD  
**Selkis1701**: aww, pero si Tifa es muy tierna! ¿Por qué te parece una bruja? xD..¿Zack para Reno? Me temo que Zack ya está apartado para alguien más xD  
**NATY HAN:** Gracias! =D  
**Alhena-star**: jaja, síiii! ¡SephXCloud rulz! owo  
**Aleksandra Braginskaya:** Kuroe! Vaya que me fue difícil escribir tu nuevo nick, parece trabalenguas xD. Jaja, claro que Zack se quedará con el Señor G! ;D  
**Monika Hiwatari**: omg, letras en japonés…no entendí nada xD. Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior ;D  
**Aureale**: jaja! Síi, a Zack el valió Aerith, ¿y es que quién no puede enamorarse de Cloud? Es tan mono! xD  
**Axureé Rheeid**: xDDD!  
**Rain an Ruins**: me parece que Kadaj y sus hermanos todavía están inconcientes y no aparecerán hasta dentro de algunos caps xD  
**Eris:** Síii! Seguro que a Aerith se le irá ablandando el corazón ;3  
**ReeeSaaak2:** aquí está el cap x3  
**Alura:** gracias! xD. Cloud está enamorado de Seph aunque nunca lo quiera admitir xDD

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**  
Bueeeno. Me gustaría hacer un capitulo especial donde los/as lectores/as le envíen preguntas a los personajes y ellos les respodan. Así que les agradecería mucho que en sus reviews dejaran cuántas preguntas quieran y a que personaje va dirigido ;D  
Si me dejan suficientes preguntas, el especial sería para el capitulo siguiente, sino, hasta el siguiente o el siguiente y así… u.u  
Espero su apoyo ;D!

**PUBLICIDAD xD**  
Siguiendo con lo de Silent Hill, tengo dos fics de este juego, "No redención" Pyramid HeadXJames y "Tender sugar" WalterXHenry. No les tomaría ni 5 minutos leerlos owo

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, cartas bombas; dejen reviews.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Especial

**¡Hola! Como algunos ya sabrán, tuve problemas técnicos con mi computadora todo el mes de octubre, y a causa de es****to, mis fics se vieron atrasados...**

**¡Bueno! Dejemos mis excusas a un lado. Aquí les traigo el capitulo especial que fue escrito en base a las preguntas que me hicieron el favor de dejar el capitulo pasado :D  
Ojalá que disfruten leerlo como yo al escribirlo.**

**¡Y muchas gracias a todos/as los que dejaron preguntas y reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Escenario especial: un plató de televisión.

_- ¡Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugadas, querido lector o lectora!_ – exclamó el gato de la corona sobre un escritorio – _¡Durante este capitulo especial Reeve y yo seremos los conductores y haremos las preguntas que ustedes se tomaron la molestia en mandarnos, porque sé que nosotros somos sus personajes favoritos! –_

- _Ya diles que son conductores porque nadie les mandó preguntas_ – dijo Nanaki.

- _Cállate. A ti tampoco te mandaron_ – lo miró feo - _Ni siquiera sales seguido en el fic_ –

- _Sí, tienes razón..._ – dijo con las orejas caídas – _¡Nadie me quiere!_ – comenzó a aullar.

- _¡Hey! ¡E-espera! ¡No llores!..._ – Nanaki aulló más fuerte – _Si dejas de llorar, ¡te daré Scooby galletas! –_

_- ¡¿En serio? –_

_- Sí, ¡pero ya no llores! Aturdes mis gatunos oídos –_

_- ¡Está bien! – _moviendo la cola.

- _Gracias, Caith Sith_ – dijo Reeve en una silla tras el escritorio – _En fin... __Lamento la interrupción, queridos lectores. Ahora vamos a las preguntas. Pero, antes que nada, les informamos que este capitulo iba a ser más largo pero debido a las pocas preguntas será corto a comparación de lo que debió ser. Así que favor de no decepcionarse porque no aceptamos quejas –_

_- Eres cruel –_ comentó el gato.

- _No soy cruel_ – rió – _Sólo trato de hacer conciencia en los lectores para que en el próximo especial dejen más preguntas –_

- _¡¿Pueden empezar con las malditas preguntas ya?_ – gritó Barret desde el público – _¡Me están aburriendo! –_

- _¡A mí también!_ – concordó Yuffie – _Además, ¡yo debería ser la presentadora! –_

- _¿Por qué tú?_ – preguntó Aerith.

_- ¡Porque soy mejor que Naruto! –_

_- Eso no me suena a una razón... –_ comentó Tifa liada.

_- ¡Nada de eso! ¡El conductor debería ser yo!_ – dijo Reno levantándose de su asiento para destacar en la multitud.

- _¿Y tú por qué?_ – preguntó Rude.

_- ¡Porque soy inteligente y guapo!_ –

- _Guapo tal vez, pero lo de inteligente te lo acabas de inventar_ – replicó Elena.

_- ¡Elena! ¡Eres de mi equipo! ¡Deberías apoyarme!_ – reclamó dolido.

- _Disculpe, joven, ¿podría sentarse ya? No me deja_ ver – pidió Nero una fila atrás.

- _Oh, sí. Lo siento..._ – derrotado, el pelirrojo se apachurró en su asiento.

_- ¡Bueno! Si alguien más desea interrumpir, favor de levantar la mano para que pueda decir su estupidez a gusto y después nos deje continuar con las preguntas_ – advirtió Caith Sith molesto.

Yuffie estuvo a punto de levantar una mano pero Vincent se la bajó.

- _¡Bien! – _dijo más tranquilo y se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

De un cajón del escritorio Reeve sacó un bonche de tarjetas y se dispuso a leerlas.

- _La primera pregunta es de_ Axureé Rheeid _y es para... Tifa. Sube al escenario, Tifa_ –

_- ¡Ay! Una pregunta para mí, ¡qué emoción!_ – dijo ya sentada en el sofá junto al escritorio – _¿Qué dice? –_

- _Dice así:_ "Quería preguntarle a Tifa si no se aprovechó de la situación de dormir en el mismo cuarto con Aerith...No sé ¿fisgoneando sus cajones, merodeando en su ropa interior, o algo parecido?" –

_- ¡Oh! Vaya, pues... es una pregunta bastante atrevida_ – rió nerviosa.

- _Tienes que contestar rápido_ – advirtió Caith Sith.

- _Umm...pues sí. Estuve fisgoneando en sus cajones_ – admitió con pena.

- _¿Oliste su ropa? –_

_- ¡¿Q-qué? ¡Cid! –_ exclamó espantada – _¡N-no es lo que están pensando!_ –

- _¡Qué pervertida eres, Tifa!_ – le gritó Yuffie.

_- ¡Ah! Qué bonito es el amor entre mujeres_ – comento Rufus divertido.

- _¡Pe-pero yo sólo buscaba una pijama que mi Aerith me pudiera prestar!_ – intentó aclarar – _¡A-Aerith! ¡Díselos! –_

_- ¡Excusas!_ – le apuntó Reno acusadoramente – _¡Por mentirosa, tendrás que besar a Aerith enfrente de todos nosotros! –_

- _... ¡Oh! Está bien_ – aceptó "resignada"..

- _¡Nada de eso!_ – gritó la castaña brincado de su asiento – _¡Iba a prestarle una pijama!, ¡por eso fisgoneó mi ropa! ¡Eso es todo! –_

- _¿Y al final encontraste una pijama, Tifa?_ – preguntó Zack, curioso.

_- La verdad es que no..._ – contestó golpeando sus dedos índices entre sí – _Ya saben que Aerith tiene pechos pequeños, así que ninguna de sus pijamas me quedó... –_

_- ¡BASTA! ¡TIFA! ¡Ya no hables!_ – le ordenó Aerith con la cara roja llena de vergüenza.

- _Gracias por responder. Ya puedes volver a tu asiento_ – dijo Reeve – _Ahora vamos por la segunda pregunta de Axureé Rheeid, que es para los hombres:_ ¿Alguno de ustedes ronca? –

- _Vincent ronca_ – dijo Yuffie.

- _Tú no eres hombre, tu respuesta no vale_ – replicó el aludido.

- _Quisiera ser hombre..._ – murmuró cabizbaja.

- _Barret ronca_ – dijo Cloud.

_- ¡Tú cállate, emo afeminado!_ – Barret le apuntó con su arma-mano.

- _¡A mi Cloud no te atrevas a tocarlo!_ – le amenazó Sephiroth con su katana.

- _¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!_ – gritó Loz y los demás personajes le hicieron coro.

- _¡NADA DE PELEAS!_ – gritó Caith Sith con la vena saltada – _¡Al siguiente que hable lo saco de la sala!_ – todos guardaron silencio – _D-de acuerdo..._ – tomó aire y leyó la siguiente tarjeta – _A ver, esta pregunta es de_ Kyong: "¿Qué sucedió en el sofá cama?". _Supongo que ésta es para Sephiroth –_

- _Oh. Pues...-_ comenzó a decir el peliplateado mas fue interrumpido.

- _¡No sucedió nada!_ – dijo Cloud.

- _Yo no creo eso_ – objetó Kadaj mirándolo con odio.

- _¡P-pero es la verdad!_ –

_- ¡Mentira! ¡Seguro que obligaste a mi hermano a que te hiciera cosas sucias!_ –

- _¡Cloud nunca haría algo así con Sephiroth!_ – intervino Zack _– ¡Él me ama!_ –

- _En primer lugar, Zack, hace siete años que no te veo; en segunda, ¡no pasó nada en el sofá! Y en tercera, ¡no soy gay! –_

- _Pues yo oí ruidos extraños durante la noche..._ – comentó Barret.

- _¡Qué pervertido eres, Cloud!_ – le gritó Yuffie.

- _Lo que dice Cloud es cierto. No pasó nada en el sofá_ – dijo Sephiroth. Enseguida todos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos de que no se haya aprovechado del momento.

- _¡Pero si lo tenías en bandeja de plata!_ – exclamó Reno – _Er...quiero decir..._ –

- _Tal vez no lo recuerden pero, en el capitulo 5, Cloud hizo voto de castidad por nuestro amor. Así que le prometí llevarlo virgen al altar y lo estoy cumpliendo_ – abrazó cariñosamente al rubio. Éste se ruborizó y se hizo el indiferente.

- _¡Qué tierno!_ – comentó Tifa risueña – _Aerith...-_

- _NO haré voto de castidad_ – advirtió molesta.

- _Bien...-_ dijo Reeve – _Ya aclarado lo del sofá..., vamos a la siguiente pregunta_ – cambió de tarjeta – _Es de_ Rain an Ruins, _que nos dejó tres, y la primera es para Kadaj, Loz, y Yazoo _– los mencionados subieron al escenario – _La pregunta es:_ "¿No se cansan de andar siguiendo a su hermano mayor a ver qué hace?" –

- _No _– contestaron al unísono.

- _Pero tampoco lo estamos siguiendo todo el día_ – aclaró Yazoo.

- _Es cierto. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer_ – apoyó Kadaj.

- _¡Sí! ¡Como mirar Pocoyó y Dora la exploradora!_ – agregó Loz con una gran sonrisa – _¡Ay! ¡Hola, perrito!_ – Nanaki movió la cola.

- _¡Eso lo dirás por ti!_ – Kadaj le soltó un zape _– Como decía...Confiamos plenamente en nuestro hermano mayor. No tenemos necesidad de espiarlo... ¡Pero el hecho de que esté enamorado de Cloud arruina por completo nuestros planes! –_

- _No empieces con eso..._- pidió Sephiroth con un suspiro de enfado.

_- ¡Algún día, hermano, te descuidarás y acabaremos con Cloud!_ –

- _Sí, sí..._ – ignoró la amenazada – _Ya salgan del escenario que me están avergonzando_ –

El trío se encogió de hombros y siguieron la orden.

- _¡Nos bajamos porque queremos, no porque tú lo dices!_ – "aclaró" el menor.

- _... ¡Ejem!_ _La segunda pregunta de Rain an Ruins es para el señor Rufus –_ dijo Caith Sith.

El presidente Shin-Ra tronó los dedos y enseguida Tseng empujó su silla de ruedas junto al escritorio.

- _¿Sí?_ – inquirió con tono amable.

_- ¡Ah! La pregunta es:_ "¿Alguna vez ha considerado casarse y dejar de hacerle la vida difícil a los demás con su compañía?" –

- _Vaya, es una pregunta interesante... y la respuesta es: no. Al contrario, Shin-Ra Inc. fue fundada por mi queridísimo padre para hacerle la vida más fácil al ciudadano promedio –_

- _¡Pero para eso usan Mako!_ – protestó Aerith – _¡El Mako es necesario para la vida en el planeta y ustedes lo estaban desperdiciando! –_

- _Detalles... Bien, espero que mi respuesta haya sido la desea_ – chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y Tseng lo llevó de vuelta entre el público.

- _Eeh... La tercera pregunta es para Tifa_ – dijo Caith Sith.

_- ¡¿Otra? _– animada – _Ya subo_ –

_- Rain an Ruins pregunta cómo es que mantienes el bar en buen estado y si hay alguien que te ayuda__ con él – _dijo Reeve.

- _¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo de su parte preguntarme eso!_ – sonrió apenada – _Pues, veamos... A lo que se refiere a la administración, de eso me encargo yo, y también sirvo las copas. Barret y Marlene se encargan de la limpieza, Nanaki se come a las ratas, Yuffie roba a los clientes joyas o materias, que, por cierto, es el 20% de nuestras ganancias; Cloud atrae clientela, tanto hombres como mujeres, y a veces limpia el baño. Y...-_ se llevó un dedo a la barbilla _–...creo que no me olvido de nadie... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Johnny! Johnny es la mascota del bar –_

- _¿Quién es Johnny?_ – preguntó Nanaki.

- _Umm... Pues...no me acuerdo_ – contestó pensativa – _Sólo se me vino el nombre a la cabeza –_

- _Muy bien. Entonces pasemos al siguiente cuestionario_ – Reeve cambió de tarjeta – _Estas cinco preguntas son de_ Emelian65. _Tres de ellas son para Cloud_ –

El rubio dio un suspiro hondo y caminó hasta el sofá.

- _¿Qué dicen?_ – preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

- _Son varias ligadas. Así que empecemos:_ "¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al ver cómo Sephiroth empezaba a odiar a la humanidad? ¿Alguna vez consideraste ayudarlo a destruir todo lo humano? Si sí, ¿qué tipo de vida crees que tendrías ahora?" –

- _¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué me hacen preguntas sobre ESE tipo?_ – exclamó desconcertado.

- _Pues ese tipo es tu novio...A mí me suena bastante obvio que te pregunten por él_ – dijo Caith Sith.

- _Igual no pienso contestar_ – se cruzó de brazos.

_- ¡Vamos, Cloud! ¡Tengo curiosidad!_ – gritó Reno.

- _¡Yo también!_ – dijo Yuffie.

-_ ¡No lo atosiguen! _– dijo Aerith – _Está en su derecho a no contestar_ –

- _¡Oh, Cloud! No entiendo por qué no quieres decirlo si a mí ya me has contado algo al respecto – _comentó Tifa.

- _¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_ – no pudo evitar preguntar Cid en el mismo estado de extrema curiosidad que los demás.

- _¡No, Tifa!_ – exclamó horrorizado. Se levantó del sofá y se lanzó contra ella con la intención de callarla, mas un pesado bulto le cayó encima dejándolo inmóvil.

- _Quieto ahí, emo_ – advirtió Barret sentado encima de él.

- _¡Aléjate de él!_ – gritó Sephiroth a punto de subir al escenario a defender a su chico.

- _¿Acaso no quieres saber lo que opina de ti?_ –

- _Ehm...-_ regresó a sentarse.

- _¡Bájate! ¡Me lástimas!_ – se quejó el rubio, entonces Caith Sith le puso masking tape en la boca.

- _Si Cloud no quiere contestar, Tifa puede hacerlo por él_ – dijo el gato para cederle la palabra a la morena

- _¡De acuerdo! Veamos..._ –

_- !__mkdfoirjwd!_ – intentó decir forcejeando.

- _Cloud una vez me dijo que estaba triste porque Sephiroth era malo. No sé si lo sabrán pero Sephiroth ha sido su modelo a seguir desde que éramos niños. Así que cuando quemó nuestra aldea y asesinó a nuestros padres, Cloud se enojó mucho, digo, yo también me enojé, pero él más porque su ídolo lo decepcionó. ¡Ay! Recuerdo que lloró tres días seguidos, sólo pude consolarlo con un bote entero de nieve_ –

- _¡MENTIRA!_ – logró gritar el rubio habiéndose quitado el tape a base de muecas. Entonces Barret le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- _Y sobre si Cloud lo ayudaría a destruir a la humanidad... No, no lo creo capaz_ – sonrió.

- _¡__Oh! ¡Cloud!_ – exclamó el peliplateado quitándole a Barret de encima para abrazarlo – _¡No sabía que te sentías así! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Déjame besarte como recompensa!_ –

- _¡NO! ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate! –_

- _Ah. Qué bien que ya estás aquí, Sephiroth_ – dijo Caith Sith – _La siguiente pregunta es para ti –_

- _¿Oh? De acuerdo _ – entonces arrastró al rubio con él unos cuántos pasos hasta el sofá.

- _Emelian65 te hace dos preguntas_ – dijo Reeve – _Empecemos con una:_ "¿Llegaste alguna vez a sentir atracción por Cloud mientras estaban en soldado?" –

- _A decir verdad nunca me topé con Cloud en SOLDADO_ – dijo apenado – _Lo conocí durante el viaje a Nibelheim, era uno de los soldados de infantería, pero no le vi el rostro hasta que me atacó después de quemar su pueblo y casi matar a Zack... –_

_- Ya cállate_ – exigió el rubio con la mirada entornada.

- _Espera. Aún no llego a la parte importante –_

- _¿Quemar mi pueblo no fue la parte importante...? –_

_- No; hablo de nuestro primer enfrentamiento_ – lo tomó de las manos.

- _¿Nuestro primer...enfrentamiento?_ – repitió confundido.

- _Sí. Me impresionó mucho que tú, un soldado inútil de clase baja, se atreviera a encararme y todavía me dejara con heridas graves. Lograste clavarme una espada..., aunque yo no estaba enteramente en mis cabales. Aún así has sido el único oponente que me ha hecho daño. ¡Desde ese día estoy enamorado de ti! –_

- _¡¿Q-q-qué!_ – exclamó pasmado y con las mejillas totalmente rojas – _¿E-es en serio lo que dices? –_

- _Muy en serio_ – le sonrió de manera angelical.

- _Lo siento. Yo...no puedo creerte...La materia rosa..._ –

_- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! –_ gritó Yuffie y la mayoría le hizo coro.

- _¡Buuuu! ¡Sáquenlos del escenario!_ – gritó Aerith.

_- ¡Síii! ¡Fuera!_ – apoyó Zack.

_- ¡SILENCIO!_ – gritó Caith Sith con su megáfono.

- _Gracias _– dijo Reeve – _La segunda pregunta de Emelian65 dice_: "¿Por qué no has matado a aquellos que te llaman hermano?" –

- _¿Umm? Es verdad que mis hermanos son molestos_ – el trío lo miró feo _– pero no los mataría, tienen mi misma sangre. Los quiero... poquito. Los querría más si aceptaran a Cloud como su cuñado –_

- _¡Eso jamás pasará!_ – replicó Kadaj desde el público.

- _¡Pues lo siento mucho! ¡Se joden! –_

- _¿Ya podemos bajar del escenario? –_ quiso saber Cloud.

- _En un momento_ – contestó Reeve – _Las siguientes preguntas son de_ Nekonobody, _y la primera es para ti –_

- _¡¿Más preguntas?_ – suspiró cansado.

- _Ella dice:_ "¿Puedes definir con palabras exactas lo que sientes por Sephi?" –

- _... Tampoco pienso responder a eso –_

- _No importa. Yo sé que me amas aunque no me lo digas, Cloud _– dijo Sephiroth al abrazarlo.

- _Lo que digas...-_ murmuró con el ceño fruncido y la cara cada vez más roja.

- _Entonces la siguiente pregunta es para Aerith_ – dijo Caith Sith.

- _Vaya... No creí que nadie me dejara una_ – comentó sorprendida, y subió al escenario luego de que los tortolitos regresaran a sus butacas.

- _Nekonobody pregunta:_ "¿No podrías darle una oportunidad a Tifa? Sólo mírala..., ¿no te da ternura? –

- _Ay, no puede ser..._ – se estampó una mano contra la frente, disgustada.

- _¡Siii! ¿No te da ternura?_ – repitió Cid.

- _¡Pues no! No me da ternura_ – se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado – _Ni siquiera me agrada. La detesto –_

- _¡P-p-pero!_ – musitó Tifa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – _¡Buaaaaa!_ –

_- ¡Qué mala eres, Aerith!_ – le gritó Nanaki.

_- ¡¿Por qué, Aerith? ¡Si yo te quiero mucho!_ – llorando, se le tiró encima a la castaña, aferrándosele fuerte a la cadera.

- _¡A-ayuda! ¡Quítenmela!_ – tratando de quitarse a la morena empujándole la cabeza.

_- ¡Tú la hiciste llorar! ¡Tú la calmas!_ – regañó Cloud.

_- ¡Qué mala novia eres, Aerith!_ – le gritó Barret.

_- ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! –_

- _Como sea...Ya pueden bajar del escenario_ – dijo Caith Sith – _La siguiente pregunta es para Zack –_

- _¡¿Para mí?_ – le brillaron los ojos, y corrió emocionadísimo al sofá – _¡Dime mi pregunta! ¡Dímela! ¡Dímela! ¡Dímela! –_

- _¡Qué impaciencia!_ – rió Reeve – _Nekonobody te pregunta_: "¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo con los extraterrestres?" –

- _¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que me cree que fui abducido por ovnis!_ – exclamó con una gran sonrisa – _Y contestando a la pregunta... ¡Hice muchas cosas con ellos! Primero fuimos a buscar a la hija del señor Mason, y como no la encontramos, nos fuimos a Disneylandia a tomarnos fotos con Mickey Mouse, después fuimos a un lugar llamado __Mushroom__ Kingdom o algo así, ¡y conocimos a un plomero muy simpático que nos enseño a saltar alto! Luego de eso fuimos a comer nachos y..._ – medio hora después - _entonces regresé a Midgar y me entero sobre la Protomateria –_

- _Ah, sí...muy interesante, Zack –_ comentó Reeve adormilado.

- _¡DESPIERTEN! –_ grito Caith Sith con el megáfono a los que se habían quedado dormidos.

- _La siguiente pregunta es para Nero_ – dijo Reeve más despierto.

Nero subió al escenario.

- _Buenas tardes_ – saludó al llegar al sofá.

- _Buenas tardes, Nero_ – saludó Reeve de vuelta – Fandita-eromena _pregunta que si eres gay –_

- _No, no lo soy_ – contestó tranquilo.

- _Perdona, cariño, pero yo no pienso lo mismo_ – intervino Rosso riendo.

_- Ni yo_ – dijo Azul.

_- ¿Disculpen...? –_

- _Es obvio que eres homosexual, corazón. Todo Deepground sabe quién es tu novio_ –

- _¿Q-qué?_ – nervioso.

- _¡Vamos! Atrévete a negarlo enfrente del gran Weiss –_

_- ¿Qué pretendes, Rosso?_ – preguntó éste con la mirada entornada.

- _No, nada_ - rió divertida _– cofINCESTUOSOScof –_

- _Y-yo me abstengo de seguir hablando_ – dijo Nero ruborizado, aunque nadie lo notó por las vendas.

- _¿Es decir que sí es gay?_ – preguntó Yuffie a Tifa en voz baja.

- _Creo que sí_ – contestó igual – _Y parece que anda con su hermano..._ –

- _Ya sabía yo que en Deepground también hay gays_ – murmuró Rufus molesto.

- _Bueno, de todos modos gracias por tu respuesta_ – dijo Reeve – _La siguiente pregunta es de una _Anónima _y es para Cloud _–

_- ¡¿Quéeeeeeee?_ – exclamaron todos indignados.

- _¿Como que ya son muchas preguntas para el Emo boy, no?_ – dijo Cid.

- _¡Síii! ¿Por qué a él le dejan muchas y a nosotros no?_ – se quejó Yuffie.

- _¿Acaso creen que me gusta que me hagan tantas preguntas y más si son sobre ÉL?_ – señaló al peliplateado.

- _No te hagas el inocente con nosotros, maldito emo. Ya sabemos que te gusta ser el centro de atención –_ dijo Barret – _Por eso te cortas las venas, igual que Vincent_ –

- _¡NO ME CORTO LAS VENAS!_ – gritaron Vincent y Cloud al unísono.

- ¡_Ya dejen oír la pregunta!_ – les amonestó Aerith – _Entre más rápido contesten las preguntas más pronto acabará este fic –_

Todos guardaron silencio, pensativos.

_- ¿Qué dice? –_ inquirió el rubio.

- _La chica anónima pregunta_: "¿Qué sientes al ser acosado por tanta peña, eh?" –

_- ¿Ah? Pero si sólo me acosa Sephiroth y es a causa de la materia Amor..._ –

- _¿Pero qué hay de Zack y Aerith?_ – dijo Yuffie. Entonces la castaña le tapó la boca.

- _¿Aerith...? –_ confundido.

- _N-nada. ¡Está delirando!_ – rió nerviosa.

- _Yo no lo acoso_ – replicó Zack – _¡Sólo le hago saber cuánto me gusta! –_

- _No me importa cuánto te guste mi novio, Zack. Si lo tocas estás muerto_ – le amenazó Sephiroth.

- _No te preocupes, Seph. Estoy esperando a que se te pase el efecto de la materia para actuar_ – rió.

- _Ag... ¿Por qué soy tan irresistible?_ – se quejó Cloud mientras un aura azul lo rodeaba.

- _¿Quedan más preguntas, Reeve?_ – preguntó Vincent.

- _¡Ah! Sí. Queda una_ – cambió de tarjeta – Akari _pregunta si a Cloud le interesa alguien...-_

_- ¡Ya sabemos que le gusta Sephiroth!_ – exclamó Reno enfadado.

_- ¡No me gusta Sephiroth!_ – ruborizado.

_- ¡Tú di que sí! –_

_- ¡NO! –_

_- Y esas fueron todas las preguntas_ – interrumpió Caith Sith – _¿Dudas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿quejas? –_

- _Espera, aún queda una_ – avisó Reeve – _Es otra de Axureé Rheeid. Al parecer se había traspapelado –_

_- ¿Y para quién es? –_

_- Para todos –_

_- ¡Wujuu! –_ exclamó Yuffie alegre.

- _Dice:_ "¿Cómo de mala es la comida en sus respectivas organizaciones?" –

- _Uy... ¿quién empieza?_ – dijo Reno.

- _Primero que nada, ¿cuántas organizaciones hay?_ – preguntó Aerith.

- _Shelke _– llamó Weiss – _¿Cuántas organizaciones hay?_ –

La niña asintió y se levantó del asiento para comenzar a hablar.

- _Shin-Ra Inc., Turks, SOLDADO, AVALANCHA, __World Regenesis Organization, __Deepground, __Tsviets _– hizo una pausa corta y después continuó – _Actualmente Shin-Ra Inc. está inhabilitada; Turks se redujo; SOLDADO y AVALANCHA se desintegraron; sólo Deepground, Tsviets, Turks y la W.R.O. están activos_ –

- _¿Acaso eres una súper computadora o algo así?_ – preguntó Zack en broma.

_- Sí –_ se sentó. A Zack le cayó una gota estilo anime.

- _Empecemos por W.R.O porque es mi organización_ – dijo Reeve orgulloso – _¿Qué tienen que decir sobre la comida? –_

- _Es mala_ – contestó Cloud sin tapujos.

- _No es mala...-_ contradijo Yuffie pensativa – _Es sólo que tiene un sabor... extraño_ –

- _El otro día me tocó un yogurt caducado_ – aportó Barret.

- _Yo no puedo opinar. Estoy muerto. No como_ – dijo Vincent.

- _Vete a cortarte las venas a otro lado..._ –

Vincent rodó los ojos y prefirió no contestarle nada a Barret.

- _A-a mí me sabe bien –_ dijo Tifa con una sonrisa forzada.

- _Así déjalo, Tifa_ – Reeve dio un suspiro de decepción – _Supongo que debo invertir más en la comida de la cafería... ¿Qué hay de Turks? _–

Ningún turco quiso contestar.

- _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada?_ – preguntó Elena alarmada.

- _Ejem..._ – Tseng se aclaró la garganta – _La comida es... decente_ –

- _¡¿Cómo que decente? –_

- _Elena, no te ofendas pero, tu comida no sabe a lo que se le podría llamar "buena"_ – dijo Reno temiendo lastimarla.

- _¡Buaaaa! ¡Lo sabía! ¡No sé cocinar! Buaaa –_

- _Este... ¡Cocinas mejor que Rude! –_

- _¡Oye!_ – se quejó Rude – _Sabes perfectamente que cocino mejor que ella, Reno_ –

- _Lo sé, ¡tus hot-cakes son lo máximo! Pero sólo intento hacerla sentir mejor_ –

- _¡¿No podrían decirlo en voz baja? –_ exclamó alterada – _¡Su conversación se escucha hasta Corel! –_

- _Lo sentimos_ – se encogieron de hombros, apesadumbrados.

- _¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendimos!_ – dijo Caith Sith para evitar una pelea – _Ahora, ¿qué tienen que decir los Tsviets? –_

- _La comida es buena_ – comentó Shelke.

- _Es deliciosa_ – dijo Weiss.

- _Claro, como tu hermano es el que cocina..._ – dijo Rosso rodando los ojos.

- _¿Y eso qué?_ - ruborizado – _Cocina bien..._ –

- _Definitivamente Nero es gay_ – dijo Azul.

- _¡¿QUÉ?_ – Nero lo miró incrédulo.

- _Es que...no se puede ser hombre y cocinar bien_ –

- _¡Los mejores Chefs del mundo son hombres!_ – replicó ofendido.

- _Los mejores Chefs del mundo son gays, entonces_ – contestó Azul como si fuese muy obvio.

- _Estoy de acuerdo_ – apoyó Barret – _También todos los emos son gays, ¿no, Cloud?_ –

- _¡No soy emo!... ¡Ni gay!_ – contestó irritado.

- _Si, claro... Ve a besarte con tu novio, ándale_ –

_- ¡Basta! ¡Estoy harto de ti!_ – sacó su espada de manera amenazante –_ ¡Ahora sí me las pagarás! –_

- _¡NO! ¡Cloud!_ – lo detuvo Tifa – _¡Piensa en Marlene! –_

- _¡Eso hago! ¡Estará mejor en un orfanato! –_

- _¡No puedo creer que nos les guste mi comida!_ – gritó Elena llorando _– ¡Si todos los días voy a clase de cocina! –_

- _Elena, por favor, ya no llores_ – pidió Tseng sintiéndose mal por ella.

- _¡Cierto! No ganas nada con llorar. Tu comida sabe igual de horrible llores o no –_

_- ¡RENO! ¡No ayudes! –_

- _¡Ag! ¡Esto está caducado! –_ dijo Yuffie refiriéndose a una gelatina que había tomado de la cafetería de la W.R.O.

_- ¿Te puedes conectar al Facebook con cualquier cuenta?_ – preguntó Zack curioso.

- _Sí _– contestó Shelke.

_- ¿Y __hackear messengers? –_

_- Claro. Eso es fácil –_

_- ¡Genial! –_

- _Reeve, esto se está saliendo de control_ – le dijo Vincent – _Despide el fic_ –

- _Sí, tienes razón_ – preocupado.

_- ¡Los emos también usan capa roja!_ – gritaba Barret escapando de un furioso Cloud que, a su vez, trataba de ser detenido por una desesperada Tifa aferrada a su espalda.

- _... Date prisa antes que ayude a Cloud a matar a Barret –_

- _¡Vamos, Cloud! ¡Alcanza al hombre malo!_ – le animó Loz.

- _¡¿Por qué demonios lo animas?_ – protestó Kadaj molesto.

_- ¡__Porque es nuestro cuñado! –_

_- ¡No! ¡No lo es! – _

- _¡Arrg! ¡Estas papas también están caducadas!_ – dijo Yuffie ya de mal humor.

_- ¡B-bueno! Eso es todo por hoy, queridos lectores_ – comenzó a decir Reeve nervioso – _Esperamos que se la hayan pasado bien con nosotros y que sus preguntas hayan sido contestadas satisfactoriamente –_

_- ¡Y recuerden!_ – agregó Caith Sith – _Los hechos ocurridos en este capitulo no afectan a la línea histórica del fic. Así que, tengan un buen día, ¡y nos leemos luego!_ – se despidió agitando una pata al aire.

**¿Continuará...?**

**

* * *

**

**Sugerencia, quejas, preguntas, dudas; dejen reviews n-n**


	9. Capitulo 9

**¡Lamento la tardanza...de nuevo! Tuve problemas técnicos (otra vez) con mi computadora y a causa de estos se me borraron varios fanfics que no había respaldados ni publicados aún (incluyendo este capitulo...que tuve que reescribir desde cero).**

**Espero que disfruten leer este cap, y no se olviden de leer el IMPORTANTE de al final. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews y a quienes dejaron preguntas para el próximo especial.**

* * *

- _Me retiro_ – Shelke guardó sus armas y comenzó a caminar tranquila, como si no hubiese una guerra a su alrededor.

- _Ah…Bueno_ – dijo Zack, confundido porque la niña ya no quisiera pelear.

- _Oye, corazón, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que tienes un rostro angelical?_ - preguntó Rosso mientras sostenían una lucha de espadas contra Cloud.

- _A decir verdad sí..._ – contestó el rubio casi ruborizándose.

- _Debí imaginarlo _– rió divertida, e infligió más presión con su arco-espada para intentar hacerlo retroceder – _Pero seguro que jamás te han dicho que tu linda carita se vería más angelical salpicada con sangre... tu sangre_ – terminó de decir aquello mostrando una sonrisa pícara, casi sensual.

El rubio, atemorizado por las ''dulces'' palabras de la mujer, pegó un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de ella y dejar de sentirse igual (o más) acosado de lo que ya era por Sephiroth.

- _¡Auxiliooo! ¡Nece...necesito ayuda!_ - logró gritar Reno, desesperado, y es que Azul lo tenía apresado por el cuello, mientras tanto, Rude intentaba salvar la vida de su compañero, mas los golpes que le propinaba a la bestia no parecían causarle efecto.

- _¡Oye, grandulón! ¡No seas abusivo!_ - gritó Zack mostrando amenazante su Buster Sword.

Azul miró a Zack y alzó una ceja, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por cómo sería una pelea contra un SOLDADO de primer clase. Volvió su vista hacia Reno y entonces lo soltó... aventándolo contra una pared que, de por si ya se estaba cayendo, terminó echa ruinas.

-_ Está bien, soldadito ¡juguemos! _- le invitó con una sonrisa tétrica.

Unos cuántos metros alejados del grupo estaban Vincent y Nero. Éste último, sin ninguna clase de dificultad, esquivaba las balas de la pistola Cerberus con movimientos ágiles al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba lanzando bolas energía oscura hacia el dueño del arma. Con ellos también se encontraba Caith Sith, quien, aferrado a la espalda de Vincent, le servía más a éste de distracción que de ayuda.

- _¡Cuidado! !A tu derecha! _- gritó Caith Sith y el pelinegro de ojos rubí, al hacerle caso y defenderse del lado equivocado, fue alcanzado por una bola de energía que dejó a ambos mareados por un par de segundos -_ ¡La otra derecha! _- exclamó el gato como regaño.

- _¡No tengo otra derecha!_ - reprochó Vincent.

-_ ¡Ah! Sí... ¡L-lo siento, Vincent! ¡Es que estoy asustado! -_

- _Bájate_ – se llevó una mano a la espada para tirar de la cola del gato mecánico.

-_ ¡No! ¡De la cola no! _- comenzó a maullar escandalosamente.

- _¡Dejen de hacer tonterías! _- pidió Nero exasperado y desconcertándose ante la rara escena de cómo Caith Sith terminaba enredándose entre el largo cabello negro de Vincent.

-_ ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del coche que me atropelló? _- preguntó Reno al aire tras recuperar la conciencia. Sacudió la cabeza y entonces notó que algo le faltaba...¡La materia Amor! Debió caérsele con el impacto. Pasó sus ojos verdes por todo el campo de batalla hasta que divisó un brillo rosa entre los escombros. Se puso en pie como pudo y corrió a recuperarla.

- _Gran Weiss _– habló Shelke a su superior, conciente de que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado en un duelo de habilidades contra Sephiroth.

- _¿Qué sucede?_ - cruzó sus katanas para usarlas de escudo, así bloqueado la espada Masamune de su oponente.

- _Encontré al Regalo de la Diosa _-

- _¡¿Qué...?_ - por la sorpresa y en un pequeño descuido Weiss deshizo su escudo, aunque logró esquivar los siguientes ataques gracias a sus rápidos reflejos – _Sephiroth_ - habló tras recuperar su defensa - _eres un adversario admirable. Pero mucho me temo que nuestra pelea deberá quedar pendiente –_

-_ ¿Mmm?_ – cesó el ataque – _De acuerdo. Como quieras..._ – enfundó su espada. No podía obligar al enemigo a pelear, así no era divertido.

- _Me alegro que lo entiendas _– hizo una reverencia tal cual samurai y anunció su marcha en voz alta – _Tsviets._ _Retirada_ –

- _¡Pero, Gran Weiss...! -_

- _¿Qué sucede, Shelke? ¿Acaso desobedecerás una orden? -_ cuestionó pasando junto a ella.

- _¡N-no, Señor!... _- bajó la mirada en señal de sumisión. Pronto los demás tsviets tampoco tardaron en reaccionar.

- _¿''Retirada''? _- repitió Rosso, incrédula. Se había estado divirtiendo acosando sexualmente a Cloud y no quería que eso acabara - _Qué pena... _- dijo y soltó un bufido con desgane – _Debo irme, corazón_ – dijo al rubio en un tono entre inocente y juguetón –_ Ya nos veremos despué_s – guiñó un ojo.

Cloud suspiró aliviado al ver marcharse a la pelirroja.

- _¿Eeeh? ¿Retirada tan pronto? ¡Pero quería seguir jugando con el soldadito y el hombre de negro!_ - se quejó Azul, sin embargo, no quería hacer esperar al Gran Weiss, por lo que acató ordenes y soltó a Zack y a Rude de la cintura para dejar de usarlos como muñecos de acción.

Nero, con enfado, seguía mirando a Vincent tratando de quitarse a Caith Sith de la espalda. Y al escuchar la orden de su hermano mayor no tuvo tiempo mas que de lanzar una última bola de energía que mandó a Vincent y al gato a volar, aterrizando estos sobre Reno que sostenía triunfante la materia rosa, activándola...

Minutos después, al ver que los enemigos ya no rondaban por allí, Cid aparcó la nave.

- _¿Están todos bien?_ - preguntó Tifa al bajar de Shera.

- _Yo estoy bien, no sé los demás_ – contestó Cloud, cortante.

- _Creo que tengo tres costillas rotas _– dijo Zack sobándose el estómago, igual que Rude - _¡Cloud! !Abrázame!_ - se lanzó sobre éste.

- _¡Zack! !Quítate! -_

_- ¡Por favor, Cloud! Acabo de ser usado vilmente como una muñeca Barbie. ¡Necesito amor y comprensión! -_

- _Ve a buscar amor y comprensión a otro lado, Fair_ – dijo Sephiroth jalándolo del cabello para alejarlo de su novio.

-_ ¿Alguien sabe por qué la gente de Deepground se fue?_ - preguntó Aerith, preocupada. A ella no le parecía normal que el enemigo se retirara de esa manera...y menos cuando iba ganando.

- _Ni idea. Sólo espero no volver a toparme con esa tal Rosso -_

- _¿Te hizo daño esa mujer, Cloud?_ - cuestionó inmediatamente Sephiroth tomándolo de las manos - _¿Quieres que me deshaga de ella de una manera inhumana, sádica, cruel y que parezca un accidente? -_

- _Eeeh... ¡No, no! Por ahora no. Gracias... -_ sonrió nervioso mientras que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero. Y es que sabía que el peliplateado era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso y sin siquiera sentir remordimiento... – _Y no me hizo nada. Simplemente me asusta las cosas que dice -_

- _Oigan, ¿y qué hay de ese tipo con vendas en la cara y alas mecánicas?_ - comentó Yuffie con una mano en el mentón – _Se viste más raro que Vincent... ¿Será gay?_ -

- _Hablando de gays... ¿alguien ha visto al vampiro y al gato con botas? _- preguntó Cid al no verlos con el resto.

- _Y a Reno_ – agregó Rude.

- _¿No son esos de allá? _- señaló Nanaki con su nariz a tres bultos como perro sabueso.

- _¡Iré a ver! _– dijo la ninja dando saltos para llegar hasta ellos.

- _Ay, mi cabeza... ¿Anotaron la matrícula del helicóptero que me cayó? _- preguntó Reno con los ojos hechos espiral.

- _¡Hey, chicos!, ¿están bien? _- preguntó arrodillándose junto a ellos.

- _Lo siento, fui yo... -_ musitó Vincent sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, aturdido. Se quitó a Caith Sith de encima e intentó levantarse, mas una mano a aferrada a la suya se lo impidió, obligándolo después a mirar hacia abajo y notar el extraño brillo que centellaba en los ojos de Reno – _¿Sucede algo? _-

- _Vincent..._ - comenzó a decir éste con voz sumamente seria -_ ¿te han dicho que... eres igualito a Edward Cullen? -_

- _Pues no que yo recuerde... Espera, ¡¿Qué? -_

- _¡Ooh! !Esto me huele a Yaoi! _- exclamó Yuffie levantando la Materia Amor del suelo para guardarla.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Y eso es todo, Capitán_ – terminó de dar su reporte un soldado raso de Deepground.

- _Entendido. Puede volver a su puesto_ – dijo Argento volviendo su vista a la iglesia echa ruinas, donde se había visto a los Objetivos por última vez.

-_ ¡Sí, Señora! -_

_- ¡Hey, Argento! !Mira lo que encontré!_ – gritó un hombre desde el interior de la iglesia.

- _¿Qué sucede, Usher? ¿Qué encontraste? _- cuestionó la mujer entre curiosa y alarmada.

- _Encontré a estos tres críos durmiendo –_ dijo señalando al trió de peliplateados _- Acaban de despertar -_

- _No somos críos_ – replicó Kadaj llevándose una mano a la frente. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y eso sólo empeoraba su mal humor.

- _Pues tampoco parecen adultos _– continuó el hombre con una risita burlona.

- _¡No somos críos! _- alzó la mano libre y apuntó a la cara de Usher con su sable-pistola. El pelinaraja retrocedió y preparando su metralleta – _Maldición. No tengo balas... _– bajó el arma y trató de incorporarse sentándose en el piso. Entonces sintió el filo de una katana sobre su cuello.

- _¿Qué están haciendo aquí? _- cuestionó Argento con frialdad.

- _No tengo por qué responder eso_ – contestó ceñudo y para nada intimidado.

- _¿Qué saben acerca de una nave que estuvo estacionada aquí hace unas horas? _- insistió.

- _¿Una nave?_ - ahora preguntó Yazoo, todavía en el suelo – _Nosotros no sabemos nada de una nave -_

- _¡Síííí! Hemos estado aquí desmayadoooos_ – dijo Loz – _¡Una niña demonio nos tiró un rayo! -_

- _Será mejor que cooperen, niños, no quiero tener que hacerles daño_ – amenazó la mujer hundiendo más la katana en el cuello de Kadaj, sin llegar a cortarle aún.

- _¡Ya les dijimos que no sabemos nada! _- gritó Yazoo, temiendo por la vida de sus hermanos pequeños. Sin embargo, el peliplateado de cabello corto hizo a un lado la katana sin problemas y se puso en pie ignorando el supuesto peligro.

- _¿Alguna otra pregunta?_ - dijo Kadaj con enfado ayudando a Loz y Yazoo a incorporarse.

- _No creo que mientan_ – comentó Usher mirando dubitativamente a la pelinegra.

- _A decir verdad yo tampoco_ – Argento suspiró y enfundó su katana. Al momento de hacerlo sonó su celular - _¿Diga...? ¡Gran Weiss!_ - exclamó sorprendida -_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué dice, Señor?... ¿Dejar al Objetivo? ¡Pero...! ¡S-sí!, ¡En-Entendido, Señor!_ - cerró la tapa del dispositivo y torció la boca.

- _¿Pasó algo, Argy? ¿Qué te dijo el Gran Weiss? _- quiso saber el de cabello naranja.

- _Dijo que abortemos la misión... –_

_- ¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué? -_

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

- _Sólo dijo que la Protomateria y Sephiroth no son prioridad en este momento...¡Y deja de decirme ''Argy''! ¡Soy tu superior! -_

-_ ¿Qué quieren de Sephiroth? _- preguntó Kadaj de pronto, interesado por lo que aquellos dos extraños pudieran decirle.

- _Eso no te incumbe, niño_ – contestó Usher casi ignorándolo.

- _Nosotros también lo estamos buscando...Tal vez podríamos ayudar -_

_- Es nuestro hermano mayor _– agregó Loz.

- _Así que sus hermanos... _- murmuró pensativa – _Ya veo. Entonces les pido que vengan con nosotros -_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _En serio no sé cómo puedes soportar a Reno, Vincent_ - comentó Cloud, y es que el pelirrojo estaba pegado al pelinegro como fangirl enloquecida.

- _Sólo lo ignoro _– dijo, como si fuese muy fácil el hecho de no incomodarse ante un acoso de tal magnitud – _Mientras Reno esté bajo el efecto de la Materia Amor debo estar tranquilo. No me sirve de nada molestarme... Te sugiero hacer lo mismo con Sephiroth -_

- _Te admiro... y mucho _– le alabó el rubio. A él mismo jamás se le hubiese ocurrido algo tan sencillo como mantener la calma cuando sea acosado por el peliplateado.

- _¡Oh, Vincent! ¡Tu cabello negro como una noche sin luna y tu piel blanca como la leche hacen que mi corazón sienta un remolino de fuego tan rojo como tus ojos! ¡Eres mi Edward Cullen y yo tu Bella!-_ dijo Reno en un momento de suma inspiración. Rude se golpeó la frente sintiendo pena ajena.

- _¿Se supone que eso fue un poema? _- preguntó Yuffie intentando traducir aquello.

- _Ni idea..._ - contestó Nanaki también confundido – _Sólo espero que la materia golpee más mujeres... Esto del homosexualismo entre hombres me está enfadado -_

- _Eres un perro blasfemo, ¿lo sabías?_ – le reprendió la ninja con la mirada entornada.

-_ ¿Alguien puede decirme quién demonios es Edward Cullen?_ - pidió Barret – _Reno lo repite mucho -_

- _No querrás saberlo, compañero_ – advirtió Cid en tono burlesco desde el volante.

- _¿Es algo gay? -_

_- Muuuy gay -_

_- Sí, no quiero saberlo...-_ desinteresándose por completo.

-_ Cid, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Corel? _- preguntó Aerith terminando de colocarle vendas a Zack.

- _No mucho. Arribaremos allí entre 10 y 15 minutos_ -

- _Oye, Cid, ¿quiénes son todas estas personas?_ - cuestionó Tifa curiosa, señalando una pared llena de fotos de hombres que no conocía.

- _¡Oh, eso! Es mi salón de la fama familiar. Lo hice hace poco_ – dijo con orgullo.

-_ ¿Quieres decir que todos esos tipos son de tu familia?_ - ahora preguntó Cloud, a la vez que muy disimuladamente intentaba hacer que Sephiroth dejara de tocarle la ''retaguardia''.

- _¡Exacto! ¡Dejen que se los presente!_ - exclamó animado -_ … A ver, tú, mocosa, ponte al timón mientras estoy ocupado -_

- _¡Sí, Señor piloto! _- dijo Marlene enseguida, corriendo a los controles de mando a toda prisa.

- _¡Acérquense! _- dijo ya frente a los retratos – _Miren, este que ven aquí _– señaló a un hombre con aspecto extraño- _es mi primo Cid Pollendina, es ingeniero mecánico; este otro con cara de vago es mi primo Cid Randell, es un juez mal pagado y padre soltero; el de acá –_ indicando la foto de un hombre que usaba ropa amarilla - _es mi tío Cid Del Norte Marquez, es ingeniero bioquímico; el viejo este_ – mostrando a un anciano con porte respetable - _es mi tío abuelo Cid Previa, también es ingeniero y una especie de científico loco. ¡Oh! Miren. El que se parece a Robin Williams es mi primo Cid Kramer, creo que es director de una escuela para niños con retraso mental... ¿o era de Mercenarios? _- llevándose una mano al mentón -_ ¡Bah! No me acuerdo... Prosigo. Ese niño bonito de la última fila es mi sobrino favorito Cid Raines, él..._**(1)**_ -  
_

- _¡Espera!_ - pidió Zack - _¿Todos en tu familia se llaman Cid? _-

-_ Pues claro –_ contestó como si fuese muy obvio – _Sino no seríamos la familia Cid _-

- _Pero ''Cid'' es nombre propio, no apellido_ -

- _Cállate, Dante_**(2)** – replicó Cid, ciertamente ofendido porque dudaran de él.

- _Sabes perfectamente que me llamo Vincent... -_

- _Cállate, Dante_ – repitió.

- _¡Oye! ¡A mi Vincent no lo callas!_ -

- _Cállate, Reno_ – dijo Vincent intentando no perder la paciencia.

- _Sabía que Cid era extraño, pero eso de tener una familia entera con ese mismo es más de lo que esperaba _– comentó Cloud, más para molestar que otra cosa.

- _¡Hey! ¡Chicos, miren! _- exclamó Yuffie pegada a la ventana, visiblemente animada - _¡Desde aquí se ve Gold Saucer!, ¡¿Podemos ir? -_

- _Esa es una buena idea_ – dijo Tifa también entusiasma.

- _¡Nada de eso!_ - zanjó Aerith –_ Debemos buscar a esa tal Shalua para que nos ayude a revertir los efectos de la materia rosa -_

- _Aww... _- se quejaron las chicas en unísono.

- _Quítate, mocosa, debo preparar el aterrizaje_ – dijo Cid haciendo a un lado a Marlene.

- _Yo quiero aterrizar la nave, por favoooor -_

- _No. La última vez que te dejé aterrizar destruiste la iglesia de Aerith_ – dijo acusadoramente.

- _¡Pero usted me dijo que lo hiciera! _– exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

- _Ay, qué imaginación tienen los niños _– rió disimuladamente al percibir la mirada asesina de Aerith sobre él - _Toma el volante_ -

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _¿Se puede saber ya por qué huimos de la batalla?_ - preguntó Rosso de mala gana, sentada en uno de los columpios del parque del Sector 5.

- _¡No huimos! Fue... una retirada estratégica_ – replicó Nero - _… ¿No es así, hermano? -_

- _Sí, como sea... -_ respondió Weiss sin prestarle mucha atención, cruzado de brazos y recargado en un resbaladero con forma de gatito; estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en qué sería lo siguiente que harían – _Shelke, ¿estás segura de que era ÉL? -_

- _Sí –_ respondió la niña castaña sentada en lo alto de ese mismo resbaladero – _Concuerda con su descripción física, además, tomé una muestra de su ADN mientras luchaba con él, como hago con todos mis oponentes, y resultó positiva al compararla con la de mi base de datos. Él es Zack Fair -_

- _Maldición. Justo lo que me temía... _- dio un suspiro hondo y cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- _Lo lamento, ¿me perdí de algo acaso? ¿Quién es Zack Fair?_ - cuestionó la pelirroja, sintiéndose excluida de la conversación al igual que los otros tsviets.

- _Hermano, ¿quién es el tipo del que hablan? - _preguntó Nero, un poco alarmado por la actitud distante de Weiss.

- _¿No es el soldadito?_ - dijo Azul, jugando en la caja de arena.

- _Se trata de... _- quiso responder Shelke mas fue interrumpida por su líder.

- _Es nuestro siguiente objetivo _– contestó el peliblanco abriendo los ojos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**(1)** _Cid Pollendina_, FFIV. _Cid Randell_, FFTactics Advance. _Cid Del Norte Marquez_, FFVI. _Cid_ _Previa_, FFV. _Cid Kramer_, FFVIII. _Cid Raines_, FFXIII.

**(2) Dante: **protagonista de Devil May Cry. La broma aquí es que DMC y Dirge of Cerberus tienen un gameplay muy parecido..., además de que Dante y Vincent visten de rojo xD.

**IMPORTANTE**. El segundo capitulo Especial será el cap 11, y esta vez no sólo pido preguntas, sino que también que me digan cuál (o cuáles) personaje quieren que sea el nuevo presentado (o si quieren que sigan siendo Reeve y Caith Sith xD). Otra cosa, dependiendo de cuántas preguntas le hagan a un sólo personaje me tomaré la libertad de elegir unas sí y otras no.  
PD: el personaje que sea elegido como presentador se salvará de responder preguntas, así que elijan bien ewe

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, mentadas, insultos; dejen reviews, :3**


	10. Capitulo 10

**¡Hola! Les recuerdo que el capítulo siguiente es el segundo Especial :3  
Favor de leer el IMPORTANTE de al final.**

**Por cierto, de ahora en adelante contestaré los review por privado, ya que últimamente tardo mucho en publicar, y en privado los contesto enseguida.**

* * *

Laboratorio de Shalua, Corel.

- _Todo aquí es muy raro_ – dijo la ninja viendo hacia todos lados y cogiendo disimuladamente un mechero de Bunsen con la intención de ''tomarlo prestado''.

- _No toques nada_ – le reprendió Vincent quitándole el instrumento y devolviéndolo a su lugar sobre una mesa de trabajo.

- _¡Awww! ¡Eres muy aburrido, Edward_! - reprochó Yuffie cruzándose de brazos.

_- ¡Ves! Te dije que estabas igualito a Edward Cullen, hasta Yuffie me apoya_ – dijo Reno intentando abrazar al pelinegro, pero a Vincent le bastó tener un brazo estirado para mantenerlo alejado.

- _Así que... Shalua, ¿crees poder ayudarnos? _- preguntó Aerith a una muchacha de cabello naranja que vestía bata de científica; tenía un brazo mecánico y uno de sus ojos azules cerrado como herida de guerra.

- _Es posible_ – contestó la muchacha acomodándose los gafas para mirar mejor la materia - ¿Ya han intentado usarla dos veces? Quizás una segunda descarga anule el efecto -

- _La verdad es que no. Temo a que si la usamos mucho suba de nivel y se vuelva más poderosa - _

- _Umm... Entiendo. Entonces probémosla ahora mismo_ -

Dicho esto, los presentes, menos los afectados, retrocedieron, evidentemente asustados de que ocurriese un accidente (como las últimas veces, vamos).

Fue entonces cuando Zack, sobre un escritorio, logró ver de reojo una foto de dos niñas pequeñas. Una de ellas era Shalua de seguramente 15 años y la otra no sabía quién era, aunque su cara le sonaba de algo...

- _¿Es seguro volver a utilizar esa materia_? ¿Qué tal si el humo nos termina afectado a todos? - preguntó Cid preocupado, no quería terminar enamorándose de cualquier idiota.

_- ¡Sí, eso!_ - apoyó Barret – _No quiero terminar enamorándome del marica de Cloud –_ dijo apuntando acusadoramente al mencionado, como si todo aquello fuese completamente su culpa. El rubio tan sólo suspiró y lo maldijo mentalmente.

- _No se preocupen por eso_ – dijo Shalua – _Hagan favor de acompañarme_ – hizo una seña para que la siguieran hasta el fondo de su laboratorio, donde se hallaba una cabina transparente adherida a un tablero de comandos – _Aquí es donde pruebo el funcionamiento de las materias inestables. Sólo necesito que alguien que haya sido golpeado por la Materia Amor entre allí, así podremos saber si una segunda descarga tiene alguna clase de efecto. ¿Voluntarios? _- mirando a todos inquisitivamente.

Y antes de que Cloud pudiera ofrecer a Sephiroth como conejillos de indias, Vincent jaló a Reno del smoking para aventarlo hacia dentro de la cabina, azotando después la puerta tan fuerte para asegurarse de que quedara bien cerrada.

- _Me ganaste..._ - dijo Cloud.

- _Mejor suerte para la próxima_ – contestó con una media sonrisa.

- _¡Edward! ¿Por quéeeee? ¡Creí que me amabas!_ - exclamó Reno golpeando la puerta, desesperado por salir.

La científica no perdió tiempo y colocó la materia rosa en un hueco y presionó un botón para activarla. A los pocos segundos la cabina se llenó de humo rosa y se escuchó toser al pelirrojo.

- _Perfecto _– dijo la científica animada – _Ahora sólo falta esperar a ver qué pasa_ -

Poco a poco el humo se fue desapareciendo, a lo que la mayoría se percató de que si la materia no deshacía esa condición... Reno podría enamorarse de otra persona.

- _¡He-Hey! ¿Dónde están todos?_ - preguntó Yuffie, que llevaba mucho rato pegaba a la cabina sólo por curiosear, al darse cuenta que solamente ella y Shalua estaban junto a la maquina y los demás quién sabe dónde. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un golpe seco contra el vidrio que le hizo dar un respingo y, al volverse, se topó con el rostro iluminado de Reno – _Oh-oh...-_

- _Justo lo que esperaba_ – comentó Shalua con cierta decepción, pero con su curiosidad científica al máximo.

- _¿Qué sucedió?_ - preguntó Cloud sin querer salir de su escondite (detrás de una maquina de composición de Materias).

- _Ya pueden salir_ – dijo la ninja con resignación – _Reno se enamoró de mí_ –

- _Uff, eso estuvo cerca_ – dijo Cid con alivio.

- _Así que la Materia Amor causa el mismo efecto..._ - dijo Aerith pensativa - _¿Puedes hacer algo con eso? -_

- _Es muy posible_ – contestó Shalua con el ceño fruncido, pensativa – _Ahora que sabemos qué hace una segunda descarga, sólo debo estudiarla; separar sus componentes químicos para saber qué tipo de estructura molecular tiene y así poder crear una solución para contrarrestarla o al menos anularla -_

- _¡Muy bien!_ - exclamó la castaña _- ¿Eso cuánto tardará?_ -

- _Umm... Para hacer números redondos... 18 horas -_

- _¿18 horas?_ - repitió pasmada.

_- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!_ - se quejó Zack – _¡Y yo quiero que Cloud y yo podamos amarnos ya! ¡Sephiroth impide nuestra felicidad! -_

- _No te atrevas a tocarme, Zack_ – dijo el rubio con la mirada entornada y Sephiroth lo secundó amenazando con blandir su katana. Y por un momento agradeció que el peliplateado estuviese enamorado de él... al menos éste podía mantener alejados a acosadores como Zack y Rosso.

_- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Sentarnos a esperar y aburrirnos?_ - inquirió Nanaki.

- _¿En serio puedes hacerme un poema?_ - preguntó la ninja al turco hablándose a través del cristal.

- _¡Claro! Escucha_- se aclaró la garganta - _¡Oh, Yuffie! ¡Tu cabello negro como una noche sin luna y tu piel blanca como la leche hacen que mi corazón sienta un remolino de agua tan azul como tus ojos! ¡Eres mi Bella y yo tu Edward!-_

- _¡Oye! ¡Ese es el mismo poema que le dijiste a Vincent! Aunque le cambiaste lo último... Oh, bueno, se sigue escuchando bonito_ – aplaudió sonriente.

- _Pueden ir Gold Saucer mientras esperan. Es un lugar divertido_ – sugirió Shalua.

_- ¡Gold Saucer! ¡Síii!_ - exclamó Tifa juntando las manos.

- _¡Es una buena idea! Siempre he querido ir allí_ – apoyó Zack.

- _Vayan ustedes si quieren, yo no me pienso mover de aquí_ – dijo Cloud cruzándose de brazos.

- _Yo no iré a ningún lado sin ti, Cloud_ – dijo Sephiroth con tono cariñoso.

- _Sí, lo mismo digo. También me quedo_ – dijo Aerith – _Ese parque es un lugar de mala muerte donde las personas sólo malgastan su dinero. No vale la pena ir ahí -_

- _Pero, Aerith, ¡va ser divertido!_ - pidió ir Tifa jalándola de los brazos.

- _¡No es no! -_

- _¡Yo sí voy! Quiero recordar viejos tiempos de cuando era Adivino_ – comentó Caith Sith con alegría y cierta nostalgia.

- _¡Sí! ¡Vamos!_ - gritó Yuffie _- ¡Allí hay tantas cosas que robar... er...digooo...ver!_ -

- _No cuenten conmigo_ – dijo Barret haciendo un ademán de no importarle – _Ya estoy viejo para esas cosas, además, Marlene no tiene edad para entrar a esos sitios -_

_- Sephiroth, ¡tienes que convencer a Cloud de ir!_ – le murmuró Tifa al peliplateado luego de cerciorarse de que nadie los escuchara _– sino mi Aerith no querrá ir_ -

- _Si Cloud no quiere ir yo no voy a obligarlo _- contestando de la misma manera.

- _Hay un túnel de amor..._ - le hizo saber con voz melodiosa.

_- ¡Nosotros también iremos!_ - exclamó Sephiroth, abrazando tan fuerte al rubio que no le dio oportunidad de siquiera replicar.

_- ¡Muy bien! ¡Síganme los buenos!_**(1) **– exclamó Yuffie montana en la espalda de Reno... usándolo como caballo.

- _Qué se diviertan... -_ dijo Vincent acomodándose en una silla, tampoco pensaba acompañarlos.

- _Oh, ¡eso no! Usted viene con nosotros, señorito_ – le reprendió la ninja tirándole de la capa como si fuese ganado.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme**(2)**... ¿eh?...cof, cof... quise decir... Mientras tanto, en la base subterránea de Deepground.

_- Así que están en Corel... ¿Y cómo saben eso?_ - preguntó Argento desde la pantalla de telecomunicación.

- _Shelke le puso rastreador a uno de ellos_ – contestó Rosso – _Recuerda que no debes atacar hasta que nosotros estemos allá -_

- _Ya veo. Esa chica sí que es lista... De acuerdo. Mi nave llegará a Corel dentro de 3 horas. Los mantendré informados. Cambio y fuera_ – dijo, y la pantalla se apagó.

_- Hablando de Shelke, ¿dónde está? _- preguntó Nero, quien había hecho la comida (no me pregunten cómo cocina si tiene las manos atadas que tampoco sé e.e) – _Se le está enfriando la sopa; sólo debía llevarle su ración al Señor G -_

_- Quizás fue a recargar sus baterías_ – contestó Azul después de jalar la sopa.

- _Sí, puede ser... Baja los codos de la mesa_ – amonestó el de alas mecánicas y la bestia rodó los ojos.

_- Es hora de comer_ – dijo Shelke dejando una bandeja de plata sobre un escritorio repleto de libros y artefactos extraños.

_- Sí, sí. Gracias. Déjalo ahí y puedes retirarte_ – contestó con premura un hombre de cabello castaño que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, quien sostenía entre manos un libro con el título de ''LOVELESS''.

_- S-sí, permiso_ – la niña hizo una reverencia, y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando...

- _Espera_ – pidió el castaño volviendo su mirada azul zafiro lentamente hacia ella _– Sé que no eres muy platicadora, pero hoy estás más callada que de costumbre... ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre la misión de hoy? -_

Shelke abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió ligeramente. Había olvidado que el Señor G era muy observador, no se le puede esconder nada...

- _B-bueno, como ya le hemos informado anteriormente, Sephiroth logró escapar... pero tomé la precaución de colocar un rastreador a... a un miembro de su grupo. Las últimas lecturas indican que se encuentra en Corel -_

- _Ya veo... ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? -_

- _Y-yo..._ - Shelke quiso hablar, mas las palabras amenazantes del Gran Weiss resonaban por su cabeza. Sin embargo, algo que no lograba entender era por qué el líder de Tsviet querría esconder información, si tanto él como ella conocían la importancia de Zack Fair para el Señor G... Algo no iba bien.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Wow! Así que esto es Gold Saucer –_ comentó Zack maravillado – _Es glamoroso y tiene juegos como en Disneyland..., ¡genial! -_

- _¿De casualidad alguien sabe si hay una tiendita de abarrote por aquí cerca? Se me acabaron los cigarros – _dijo Cid mirando hacia todos lados.

_- Quizás haya una en la zona de juegos_ – dijo Yuffie todavía cabalgando sobre Reno - _¿Te parece si vamos a investigar?_ -

- _¡Buena idea, niña rara! Y de paso compramos fichas para jugar -_

_- ¡Sí_! - golpeó al pelirrojo en los costados para que se preparara a andar _- Vamos, Vincent. ¿Alguien más quiere acompañarnos? -_

_- Yo iré después de que Cloud y yo tengamos un paseo romántico_ – dijo Zack antes de echarse encima del mencionado. No le faltó tiempo a Sephiroth para quitárselo de encima... aunque con bastante esfuerzo porque el pelinegro estaba prensado al rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- _¿Qué te hace suponer que iré contigo?_ - preguntó Vincent a Yuffie.

- _¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo! Y los mejores amigos hacen todo juntos_ -

_- ¿Desde cuándo somos amigos...? -_

_- Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo_ – se quejó el pelirrojo con la espalda adolorida.

- _No, tú eres mi novio. Y como mi novio que eres, debo someter y denigrar tu calidad humana hasta que te conviertas en el perdedor que mantendrá a mis hijos_ – contestó la ninja sonriendo.

_-…Eso suena bien para mí_ – dijo tras analizarlo - _¿Cuántos hijos tendremos, Yuffie?_ - cuestionó con ilusión.

- _Ninguno si no te callas_ – aún sonriendo y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-_ Aerith _– le llamó la pelinegra y se le enganchó de un brazo – _Hagamos algo juntas_ -

- _No molestes. No quiero nada contigo_ – contestó mirándola feo.

- _Hay un teatro... -_

- _¿Un teatro?_ - la miró sorprendida y tratando de no verse interesada.

_- ¡Sí! Y en media hora habrá una función del cuento de Blancanieves -_

_- ¿E-en serio? Es mi cuento de hadas favorito..._ - comentó replanteándose la cita con Tifa.

- _¡Lo sé! -_

_- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ - la miró con desconfianza.

- _Es que lo leí en tu diario..._ - al darse cuenta de lo que dijo rectificó -_ ¡Quiero decir...! Er… ¡Una sabe lo que a su chica le gusta! _- para su suerte Aerith nunca le ponía mucha atención - _Y bueno... La obra no es exactamente Blancanieves, es más bien una recopilación de cuentos -_

- _Sí, como sea..._ - ignorándola. Volvió la vista hacia Cloud y a sus acosadores y supo que no tendría ningún momento a solas con él hasta que Shalua creara el antídoto. Dio un suspiro de enfado y se resignó _– ¿Hacía dónde está el teatro? -_

A Tifa le brillaron los ojos ante tal la respuesta.

- _¡Por aquí!_ - y ambas chicas se dirigiendo al centro de espectáculos.

_- ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que NO estás enamorado de Cloud?_ - exclamó Zack -_ ¡Te golpeó la Materia Amor y por eso crees que lo amas! -_

_- ¡Mientes! ¡Amo a Cloud por voluntad propia! ¡No tiene nada que ver esa materia!_ - decía Sephiroth - ¡Así que lo vuelves a tocar y te mato! -

_- ¡Tal vez! ¡Pero Cloud me ama a mí! ¡Díselo, Cloud...! _- se volvió hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba el rubio... pero no había nadie.

Mientras tanto, en otro universo...

_- ¿Pasa algo?_ - preguntó Squall a Cloud, quien parecía estar ido.

- _…Tengo la extraña sensación de que, en alguna clase de mundo alterno, dos tipos se están peleando por mí... -_ contestó pensativo, con una mano al mentón.

_- ¿Um?_ - lo miró raro, sin embargo, le restó importancia dada su actual situación_ - ¿No será un recuerdo? -_

- _Quizás... Lo único que sé es que me da escalofríos -_

De regreso a Gold Saucer.

_- Nos alegra que vinieras con nosotros, Cloud –_ comentó Caith Sith montado en RedXIII.

- _Era eso o estar con el par de enfermos..._ - contestó suspirando.

- _¿Qué quieren hacer primero?_ - preguntó Nanaki animado.

- _Hagan lo que quieran. A mí me da igual..._ -

- _¡Ya sé!_ - exclamó Caith Sith de pronto.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Ah! ¡Me muero! ¡NO, NO, NO! -_ gritaba Yuffie golpeando los botones y moviendo la palanca a lo tonto _- ¡NOOOO! ¡Morí! ¡Aaaaah!¡No volveré a usar a Ken para el Street Fighter! -_ se quejó antes de patear la máquina recreativa.

- _Parece que gané otra vez_ – dijo Vincent con una ligera sonrisa de sorna.

_- ¿Cómo eres tan bueno en los videojuegos si estuviste 30 años en un ataúd?_ - le recriminó dolida.

- _En mis tiempos lo que estaba de moda eran los Arcades... no existían esas cosas raras de los Nintendos -_

- _¡Se llaman Wii, 3DS, PlayStation3 y Xbox360, blasfemo!_ - le apuntó acusadoramente - _¡Ahora discúlpate con el Dios de los videojuegos! -_

-_ No_ – contestó con simpleza, regresando las manos a los controles –_ Me disculparé si me ganas -_

- _… Eres malo, Vincent Valentine, muy malo_ – aceptó el reto, insertando otra moneda en la maquina.

- _¡Hey! Pon atención al juego, muchacho, ¡nos están ganado! _- le gritó Cid a Reno. Jugaban Double Dragon.

_- L-lo siento, ¡no puedo! Es que Yuffie y Vincent están muy pegaditos y...y...-_

- _Ah. No te pongas celoso, mi chavo. El vampiro le lleva como 40 años a la rara...-_

_- ¡Pero en el amor no hay límites de edad! -_ respondió tal cual colegiala enamorada.

- _Debería haberlo cuando tu pareja te gana por más de 20 años...-_ se sacó de la boca lo que le quedaba de cigarro para tirarlo al piso y aplastarlo con la bota – _Lo que deberías hacer es ponerte a jugar. Quiero llegar al último Boss para rescatar a la novia del joto éste_ (refiriéndose a Billy) -

_- ¡Ah! ¡Basta! Estoy harta de perder_ – gritó Yuffie enfadada, tras perder ante Vincent por octava vez – _¡Mejor me voy con Rude a jugar Contra! Y de paso veo si aquí tienen un arcade del Polybius_**(3)** -

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo perdiste a Cloud de vista?_ - le inculpó Sephiroth.

_- ¡¿Qué yo lo perdí de vista? ¿Si es muy tu novio, no deberías cuidarlo tú?_ - replicó Zack mirándolo feo.

- _¡Lo estaba cuidando muy bien hasta que tú empezaste a molestar!_ -

_- ¡Ah! Claro... Échame la culpa a mí de tus errores... ¡Hey! ¡Tengo una idea! -_

- _Dime..._ - pidió con cierta cautela. Sabía de antemano que no se podía confiar en el cerebro de Zack.

- _¡Quien encuentre a Cloud primero tendrá una cita romántica con él!_ – sonrió.

_- Tú y tus ''inteligentes'' ideas_ – suspiró – _Olvida eso. Cloud es mío y punto_ -

_- ¡Oh! Así que temes a perder... Interesante -_

- _¿Qué?_ - frunció el ceño - _Yo nunca pierdo_ -

_- ¡Entonces encuentra a Cloud antes que yo!_ - dijo antes de salir disparado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Entendido. Cambio y fuera_ – colgó el celular.

_- ¿Quién te llamó, Usher?_ - preguntó Argento, más por estar al tanto de las órdenes que a porque le interesara.

- _¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Era mi creadora, Shelke_ – dijo el pelinaranja - _Ella a veces me llama para recordarme que debo recargar mis baterías, es que a veces lo olvido... Ella siempre dice que debo evitar descargarme o eso podría dañar mi base de datos_ – comentó como si no lo creyera del todo.

- _Umm...eso explica muchas cosas_ – comentó en tono burlesco – _Te he visto un par de veces con la batería baja y estás más estúpido que de costumbre -_

_- ¡Oye!_ - replicó con la mirada entornada y ciertamente ofendido _– Tendré la mitad de mi cuerpo con partes robóticas, pero sigo siendo humano; un humano con corazón y sentimientos y...y... me lastimas_ – fingiendo dramatismo.

- _¿Ya casi llegamos? _- preguntó Kadaj, jugando LittleBigPlanet en su PSP.

- _Aún no_ – respondió Argento a punto de saltarle la vena – _Ya les dije que falta al menos una hora para que lleguemos a Corel. Dejen de preguntar... -_

_- Es que no hay nada divertido que hacer aquí_ – se quejó Loz apachurrado en una silla giratoria.

- _Si al menos tuviesen libros con dibujitos..._ - apoyó Yazoo.

_- Si continúan quejándose los sacaré a patadas de mi nave_ – dijo la pelinegra como última palabra.

- _Aburrido..._ - murmuró Kadaj.

_- ¿¡Qué dijiste? -_

- _Nada_ – contestó con normalidad pero aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

_- ¡Agh! El Gran Weiss no me paga lo suficiente para hacer de niñera... Primero Usher y ahora estos tres –_ dijo para sí misma, molesta.

- _Creí que me amabas, Argy _– dijo el pelinaranja riendo.

- _¡Púdrete! -_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_- ¡Cloud! ¿Dónde estás?_ - preguntaba Zack al aire. Tenía al menos media hora buscando a su amado y aquello comenzaba a desesperarlo.

Entonces a lo lejos divisó a un chico rubio y lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

_- ¡Cloud! ¡Espera! -_

El chico llegó hasta un edificio y entró por la puerta trasera. El pelinegro hizo lo mismo pero le perdió de vista nada más entrar. El lugar estaba medio a oscuras. Y lo siguiente que pudo ver fue a un montón de personas disfrazas que iban de un lugar a otro, unos para maquillarse, otros para apenas vestirse, otros para entrar y salir de una cortina; y vio al chico rubio...pero no era Cloud, sólo traía el mismo peinado _psicodélico_ que él.

_- ¡¿Qué dices?_ - gritó de pronto un hombre con aspecto de fisicoculturista y bigote gracioso.

_- Que Joey no vendrá... Al parecer se cayó de su chocobo Teioh y se rompió una pierna_ – contestó una muchacha rubia que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa estilo princesa de cuentos de hadas.

_- ¡Oooh! ¿Pero qué haremos, Ester? ''Blancanieves y el Dragón'' no puede quedarse sin un príncipe... -_

_- ¡No te preocupes, Dio!_ - contestó la muchacha animada – _Este teatro está lleno de Extras. Alguno debe servir para sustituir a Joey. Sólo déjame ver... -_

Tras pensarlo detenidamente unos minutos, Zack por fin se dio cuenta de que se había metido a la parte trasera de un escenario de teatro, más específicamente a los camerinos. Y cuando quiso dar la vuelta para regresar y seguir buscando a Cloud...

_- ¡Oye, tú!_ - gritó Ester apuntando su pluma de tinta rosa hacia el pelinegro –_ Sí, tú, el chico guapo con cara de sorpresa -_

_- ¿Y-yo?_ - alarmado. Quizás había notado que no pertenecía allí.

- _Ven acá un momento_ – pidió la rubia amablemente.

- _¿Qué sucede?_ - preguntó más tranquilo, pero no recibió respuesta. Ester sólo lo observó detenidamente.

_- ¡Eso! ¡Serás nuestro caballero blanco esta noche! -_

_- ¡¿Qué? ¿Ca-caballero blanco? -_

- _Ester, ¿estás segura que este chico nos puede servir?_ - cuestionó Dio no muy convencido.

- _¡Claro! Tiene el porte de todo un caballero. Además, el traje de Joey le quedará perfecto -_

_- ¡Pero nunca he actuado! -_ dijo queriendo zafarse del asunto.

_- No te preocupes, tú...eh...-_

_- Zack -_

-_ ¡Zack! Detrás del escudo vienen tus líneas. Son pocas, no tiene pierde _– dijo empujándolo hacia los vestidores _– Y apresúrate. Tu escena es la siguiente_ -

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Fuera del Domo deportivo...

_- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo sabías que el jockey del chocobo negro se rompería una pierna? -_ preguntó Nanaki impresionado.

- _De ahora en adelante te haré caso en todo, Caith Sith_ – comentó Cloud de buen humor y contando su dinero. Gracias a la predicción del gato ganó 1000 gils en una apuesta de carreras de chocobos.

- _Soy adivino profesional, ¿acaso no lo recuerdan? _- presumió – _Predigo el futuro...bueno, al menos la mayoría de las veces -_

_- ¿Crees poder predecir al ganador de la siguiente carrera?_ -

- _Umm... No creo, Cloud. Lo siento_ – cabizbajo_ – El futuro inmediato me es más difícil de saber que el de a largo plazo -_

- _Está bien. Esto es mejor que nada_ – guardando los gils en su cartera.

_- Oye, Caith Sith, ¿puedes decirme algo de mi futuro? Tengo curiosidad_ -

_- ¡Por supuesto! Pero ten en cuenta que tu futuro cambia conforme a tus actos, por lo que si te lo digo podría haber otros resultados que... _-

_- ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!_ – impaciente.

- _Muy bien. Dame tu pata para leerla... Um...Según esto, dentro de 300 años tendrás dos o tres cachorros -_

_- ¡Vaya! Seré padre joven..._ - comentó pensativo – _¡No importa! Los niños siempre son una bendición_ – moviendo la cola.

_- ¿Cómo que padre joven? _- preguntó Cloud, incrédulo.

_- Dentro de 300 años apenas tendré 112 años_ – contestó Nanaki como si fuese muy obvio.

- _Ya..._ - intentó sacar cuentas pero se aburrió rápido.

- _¿Tú quieres saber el tuyo, Cloud?_ - preguntó Caith Sith.

_- A decir verdad no me interesa -_

- _Vamos, ¿no te da ni tantita curiosidad?_ - le incitó Nanaki.

_-… De acuerdo. Que sea rápido_ – se quitó el guante derecho y extendió la mano.

- _Oh, esto es inesperado..._ - dijo Caith Sith con cierta sorpresa_ – Dime, Cloud, ¿en estos momentos estás enamorado de alguien? -_

_- ¿Q-qué? ¿Para qué rayos quieres saber eso?_ - nervioso.

_- Bueno, es que tu futuro me dice que... -_

_- ¡Cloud! ¡Te encontré!_ - exclamó Sephiroth corriendo hacia él.

Cloud dio un suspiró de enfado. Su tranquilidad había terminado.

- _Diablos. Me encontró..._ - gruñó – _Los veré después_ – dijo antes de salir corriendo para evitar al peliplateado.

- _¡No puedes escapar de mí! ¡Eres mío!_ -

_-… ¿Qué dice el futuro de Cloud? -_ preguntó Nanaki.

- _Nada que no sepamos ahora_ – respondió Caith Sith divertido.

**Continuará...**

**(1)** ''¡Síganme los buenos!''. Frase característica de El Chapulín Colorado (personaje Mexicano).  
**(2)** Primera linea ya muy parodiada del libro **Don Quijote de la Mancha**, Miguel de Cervantes.  
**(3)** _**Polybius**_, el arcade del terror. Leyenda urbana Gamer sobre un arcade que da pesadillas e incita al suicidio. Para más información buscarlo en Internet que es una historia larga xD

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**: Ya **no** acepto preguntas (al menos no para el siguiente cap). Muchas gracias a todo/as los que mandaron, trataré de que los personajes les contesten lo mejor posible xD  
Ahora necesito que me sugieran a un nuevo conductor. En sus reviews me han nombrado a estos personajes:  
**Nero  
Nanaki**  
**Angeal **(él no aparecerá en el fic, pero puede ser presentador especial xD)  
**Cid  
Rufus  
Barret**  
Voten por quien quieran que sea el/los nuevo/os presentador/res. Se puede votar por dos personajes de la lista (o pueden sugerirme otros).

**PD:** los personajes elegidos para presentadores **no** contestarán preguntas. Elijan bien xD

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, regalitos, mentadas; dejen reviews.**


	11. Capítulo 11: 2do Especial

**Antes que nada, debo admitir que este capítulo fue difícil de escribir xD  
Esta vez dejaron muchas preguntas y muy diferentes entre sí, por lo cual me fue complicado darle seguimiento a cada una de ellas sin salirme de tema.  
También les pido disculpas porque hubo preguntas que no pude contestar por lo ya mencionado arriba…, o porque eran repetidas.**

**Votos para presentadores (de menor a mayor):**  
Rufus 1, Nero 2, Barret 2, Cid 2, Nanaki 3, Angeal 4.

**¡Y muchas gracias a quienes enviaron preguntas! Sin ustedes este fic no se sostendría :D****  
Qué lo disfruten n-n**

* * *

Escenario especial: mismo plató de televisión.

_- ¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores y lectoras!_ - exclamó Nanaki feliz y moviendo la cola – _Este es el segundo capítulo especial, donde yo, gracias a ustedes, seré el nuevo conductor junto a Angeal -_

- _Sí, sí. Como sea... Hagamos esto rápido_ – dijo Angeal de mala gana y yendo hacia el escritorio que fue ocupado por Reeve en el especial anterior - _Yo ni siquiera quería salir en este fic... -_

- _¡ANGEAL! _- gritó Zack y corrió a abrazarlo - _¡Creí que estabas muerto!_ -

- _ESTOY muerto, tarado_ – lo empujó – _La autora me revivió temporalmente para presentar esta cosa -_

_- Angeal, te extraño_ – gimoteó como perrito abandono, queriendo abrazarlo otra vez, mas el mayor lo tenía alejado con un brazo estirado.

- _Vuelve a tu asiento, Zack_ – amenazó.

_- Pe-Pero -_

_- Que vuelvas a tu asiento... -_

_- E-está bien...snif..._ -

- _¡Empiecen ya con las preguntas!_ - gritó Yuffie, impaciente_ - ¡Quiero saber si esta vez me dejaron algunas! -_

_- Umm...-_ revisando las tarjetas – _Yuffie... Sí. Te dejaron varias_ -

_- ¿¡En serio! ¡Qué bien! Eso significa que tengo fans _– emocionada.

- _A mí también me dejaron preguntas, pero como me tocó ser presentador no podré responderlas_ – comentó Nanaki algo desanimado.

- _Empecemos ya..._ – dijo Angeal sacando una tarjeta al azar – _Estas preguntas son de __Minami Arsene__. La primera es para… Reno_ -

_- ¿Para mí la primera pregunta? ¡Genial!_ - exclamó el pelirrojo subiendo al escenario - _¿Y qué dice?_ -

- _Minami pregunta: ''Reno, ¿viste las películas o te leíste los libros de Twilight?'' -_

_- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE HE LEIDO LOS LIBROS Y VISTO LAS PELICULAS DE TWILIGHT! -_ exclamó tal cual fanboy enloquecido – _¡Sino no podría saber que mi Vincent es igualito a Edward Cullen! _- contestó más tranquilo_._

_- ¡Es cierto!_ - apoyó Yuffie desde su asiento.

- _Tranquilízate, Vincent, tranquilízate..._ - se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro para guardarse las imperiosas ganas de dispararles a ese par de enfadosos.

- _La siguiente pregunta es para Nero_ – dijo Nanaki.

_- ¿Sí?_ – inquirió Nero ya en el escenario.

_- Dice...umm... Espérenme un momento. Es que la escritura humana me parece jeroglíficos... -_ comentó RedXIII intentando leer la tarjeta sobre el escritorio.

- _Déjame a mí_ – le quiso ayudar Angeal.

_- ¡NO!_ - gimió _– ¡Si los lectores me votaron como conductor es porque me aman y quieren que lea las preguntas que con tanto cariño nos mandaron! -_

_- ¡Te eligieron por lástima! _- gritó Caith Sith.

- _¡Cállate tú!_ - gruñó -_ … ¡YA! Creo que ya descifré lo que dice... ''¿Cómo haces para comer pizza?'' -_

_-… ¿Qué?_ - Nero lo miró con extrañeza.

_- ¿Estás seguro que lo leíste bien?_ - leyó también la pregunta – _Sí...está bien. Contesta_ – le ordenó el Soldado al Deepgroud.

_- Déjame terminarla_ – pidió Nanaki - _''¿Cómo haces para comer pizza? Tienes las manos amarradas... ¿Weiss te da la comida en la boca? ¿Cómo me firmarías un autógrafo? ¿Qué sientes al saber que eres incestuoso, eh?'' -_

_- Eso es más de una pregunta... -_

_- ¡Contesta la última primero!_ - dijo Azul con burla.

_- ¡N-No molestes! Y... bueno, sí. Weiss me da de comer ya que mis brazos están atados para salvaguardar la seguridad de quienes me rodean y... -_

_- ¡Queremos beso entre Nero y su hermano! _- gritó Yuffie.

- _Eres una enferma…_ – replicó Weiss un poco ruborizado.

_- ¡Hey! No me culpes por ser fujoshi_ – replicó con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

- _Yo… quisiera regresar a mi asiento_ - pidió Nero sintiéndose pudoroso.

_- Está bien. Retírate_ – dijo Angeal. No iba a indagar más de lo que fuese necesario… – _La siguiente pregunta es para Cid -_

_- ¡Wow! Una para mí_ – sorprendido. Apagó su cigarro con la lengua y subió al escenario _– Espero que sea una pregunta inteligente… o al menos divertida -_

- _Pues tú dirás... Minami pregunta: ''Cid, si estás en una reunión familiar y llaman a alguien por su nombre, ¿cómo hacen para saber quién es quién, ignorando el apellido? -_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Pues eso es muy fácil! –_ sonrió complacido – _Para evitar ese tipo de problemas, los Cids inventamos un sistema práctico y sencillo para no confundirnos; usamos números -_

_- No me digas que se llaman por números. Eso es ridículo..._ – dijo Cloud.

_- Pues eso hacemos, Emo boy, te guste o no _– rió – _Les explicaré cómo funciona. Por ejemplo: si quiero hablar con mi primo Cid Kramer le digo Cid VIII, pero si quiero hablar con mi sobrino Cid Raines le digo Cid XIII, ¿me explico? En mi familia hay hasta el número catorce. Yo soy Cid VII_ – dijo con orgullo.

_- Qué familia más rara –_ comentó Elena sin poder creerlo.

- _Eso fue muy...educativo_ – dijo Angeal después de bostezar – _Ya puedes volver a tu lugar -_

_- La siguiente pregunta es para Yuffie_ – dijo Nanaki.

_- ¡Síiii! ¡Por fin! _- tiró una bola de humo y ''mágicamente'' apareció en el sofá -_ ¿Qué dice? -_

- _Dice: ''¿En dónde vendes la mercancía Yaoi?''_ -

- _¡Muy buena pregunta! -_ exclamó sonriente - _¡Toda la mercancía yaoi que cae en mis manos la vendo en triple w yuffieyaoi punto com! ¡Pueden encontrar desde camisetas, fotos, fanfics, y hasta mangas Yaoi exclusivamente de Cloud y Sephy! -_

_- ¡¿Q-q-que qué? _- exclamó Cloud - _¡YUFFIE! -_

- _Te daré el 50%, Cloud_ – dijo con voz melodiosa.

- _… Oh. Es cierto_ – recordando el trato que hizo con ella en el capítulo 3.

_- ¿Y no tendrás mangas de mí y Cloud? _- preguntó Zack.

- _No. Pero podría conseguir..._ – pensativa.

_- ¡Nada de eso!_ - advirtió Sephiroth mostrando su katana – _¡Cualquier mercancía que no sea sobre mí y Cloud yo mismo me encargaré de destruirla y de ponerte en tu lugar!_ -

- _¡D-de acuerdo!_ - se encogió de hombros y rió nerviosa - _Lo siento, Zack_ –

- _Sephiroth aguafiestas..._ – musitó el pelinegro entornado la mirada.

_- La siguiente pregunta de Minami Arsene es para Kadaj, Loz y Yazoo_ – dijo Angeal

_- ¿Qué quiere?_ - cuestionó Kadaj, no de muy buen humor, ya que él y sus hermanos estuvieran en el sofá.

- _''¿Qué tanto les cuesta conseguirse una vida... o una novia...o un perrito... y dejen en paz y feliz a Sephiroth?'' –_

_- Creo que ya explicamos en el capitulo anterior que nos importa un bledo lo que haga nuestro hermano mayor... -_

_- Simplemente no nos gusta que esté con Cloud _– terminó de explicar Yazoo.

_- ¡Yo quiero un perrito!_ - dijo Loz.

- _Cállate, Loz_ – le reprendió Kadaj – _Nuestro objetivo primordial es obedecer a Madre. Y Sephiroth la desobedece con el sólo hecho de estar con el enemigo, en este caso Cloud. ¿Acaso miento, querido hermano? _- mirando con rencor al peliplateado mayor.

_- Madre no puede decirme a mí qué hacer_ – replicó Sephiroth _– Soy todo un adulto y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana _– dijo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su novio - _Y si yo quiero formar una familia con Cloud es muy mi problema, ¿no? Ustedes no tienen derecho a intervenir –_

_- Que alguien me mate… _– murmuró Cloud cabizbajo.

- _Aww, estás bien lindo_ – decía Loz a Nanaki mientras le sobaba la barriga y éste movía la pata _- ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? -_

- _Qué no, Loz_ – dijo Kadaj – _Sabes que Madre es alérgica a las mascotas -_

_- Oww...-_

- _¿Hemos respondido bien? ¿Ya podemos irnos? -_ preguntó Yazoo.

_- Sí, ya..._ - contestó desanimándose, pues Loz tendría que dejar de acariciarlo_ – La siguiente pregunta es para Cloud -_

Ante aquello el trío se lo pensó mejor.

_- Creo que nos quedaremos un rato más_ – dijo Kadaj con una sonrisa inocentona.

_- Oh-oh...-_ musitó Cloud, y dudó seriamente si subir o no al escenario _- ¿No podría responder desde mi lugar?_ - suplicó.

_- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Ven Cloud! _- gritó Loz, y corrió hasta él a su butaca para jalarlo de los brazos y cargarlo como si fuera un saco de papas. Al regresar al sofá, sentó al rubio sobre sus rodillas y los otros dos peliplateados se acomodaron a sus costados.

- _Más vale que lo traten bien_ – advirtió Sephiroth en tono grave.

_- Hazme rápido esa maldita pregunta_ – dijo Cloud intentando zafarse de sus cuñados.

- _Está bien, pero no te enojes_ – con las orejas caídas –_ La pregunta dice ''¿Has leído la cantidad de fanfics sobre ti y Sephiroth?''_

_- ¿Q-qué? ¡Po-por supuesto que no!_ - ruborizando _- ¡Yo no tengo por qué estar leyendo esas cosas! -_

_- ¿Seguro que no nos mientes, cuñadito?_ - preguntó Kadaj con malicia pero simulando candidez.

_- ¡Claro que no miento!_ -

_- ¡Pero el otro día yo te vi navegando en Fanfiction!_ - acusó Yuffie -_ ¿Qué es lo que leías entonces, eh? -_

_- Eh...yo_ – se ruborizó más.

_- Uhh... ¡Confrontación! ¡Confrontación!_ - gritó Reno.

- _¡Qué gay! -_ dijo Barret.

_- ¡P-Pero no es lo que están pensando! ¡Ya dije que jamás he leído fics sobre ese pervertido y yo! -_

_- ¡¿Entonces qué leías?_ - preguntó Aerith a punto de estresarse por tanto misterio.

- _¡No voy a decirlo! -_

- _Dilo, o todos aquí pensaremos que ''te gusta el arroz con popote''_ – dijo Rufus.

_- ¡¿Qué?... ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré!... Yo leía..._ -

_- ¿Ajá?_ - inquirió casi todo el público.

_- fics de... Pokémon_ -

- _Oh... A mí también me daría vergüenza admitir eso_ – comentó Cid como si se tratara de una enfermedad.

_- ¿Ver Pokémon será algo gay?_ - se preguntó Barret en voz alta, pues él dejaba que Marlene lo mirara por t.v.

_- ¡No te preocupes, Cloud! Yo también leo fics de Pokémon_ – le animó Zack - _...Bueno, no, en realidad nunca he leído uno... ¡Pero lo haré si tú me lo pides! Incluso me cosplayeo de Pikachu si eso te hace feliz -_

_- ¡Ya deja a mi novio en paz!_ - exclamó Sephiroth levándose de su asiento como amenaza.

- _¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelea?_ - imitándolo.

_- ¿Podemos dejarnos de idioteces y centrarnos en las preguntas?_ - pidió Angeal, comenzando a hartarse de todo. El peliplateado y el pelinegro se sentaron inmediatamente. No querían verlo de mal humor... _– Por cierto._ _¿Alguien sabría decirme si todas las preguntas que leeré tendrán contenido homoerótico? –_

_- Sí. Es muy posible que sí_ – contestó Yuffie, orgullosa.

_- Lo supuse… La siguiente pregunta es de __Reyna__ y es para ustedes tres_ – a los peliplateados - _''¿Aceptarían a Cloud si Madre (Jenova) le diera su bendición a la pareja?'' -_

- _Uh. Pues..._ - comenzó Kadaj – _si Madre les diera su bendición, supongo que nosotros no tendríamos más motivos para impedir su relación _– los otros dos asintieron – _Pero eso nunca pasará. Madre odia a los humanos _– dijo con una sonrisa aterradoramente alegre.

- _Y una última pregunta para Cloud, por ahora_ – dijo Nanaki –_ Esta es de __Vegx__ ''¿Por qué no te quedas con Zack?'' -_

_- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?_ - exclamó el aludido.

_- ¡Porque no soy homosexual! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?_ -

_- Pero te acuestas con Sephiroth_ – dijo Cid.

_- ¡Eso no es cierto! -_

_- Siguiente pregunta..._ - pidió Vincent para evitar más comentarios fuera de lugar.

_- Las siguientes preguntas son de __CAOS-VALENTINE__ – _dijo Angeal -_ Ninguna es para ustedes, así que largo –_ al trío y a Cloud – _La primera es para Cid, dice ''¿Por qué siempre estás insultando y tratando mal a las personas''? -_

El piloto subió al escenario con toda la calma del mundo, se sentó en el sofá acomodando los brazos en el respaldo, y contestó:

_- Porque puedo -_

Dicho esto, volvió a su butaca.

- _Excelente respuesta_ – sarcasmo.

_- La que sigue es para Sephiroth_ – dijo Nanaki - _dice... ''¡Oh, por dios! ¿Cómo te puede gustar Cloud? Sólo míralo... es tan...emo'' -_

- _Eso no importa_ – contestó abrazado al rubio, como de costumbre -_ Yo amo a Cloud tal y como es, y no espero a que cambie. Lo amaré así siempre, inclusive si un día decidiese comenzar a escuchar canciones de Justin Bieber -_

- _¡Lo querría aún si escuchara a Justin Bieber! ¡Eso es amor de verdad!_ – dijo Yuffie con los ojos hechos corazones.

- _Pero a mí no me gusta como canta esa chica..._ - dijo Cloud. Entonces Reno murmuró algo en su oído - _¿¡Qué? ¡¿Justin Bieber es hombre? No me lo puedo creer... -_

- _La siguiente pregunta de CAOS-VALENTINE es para Vincent – _dijo el Soldado - _''¿__Cómo puedes dejar que te digan emo, o Edward Cullen? ¡Esa es la mayor ofensa del mundo!'' -_

- _No me importa lo que la gente diga de mí_ – contestó ya en el sofá - _Nadie tiene derecho a criticarme como yo tampoco lo tengo de criticar a otras personas_ –

_- Eso lo dice porque es gay..._ - le murmuró Barret a Tifa.

_- ¡Barret! Justamente de eso habla Vincent y ya lo estás criticando_ – le regañó la morena también en susurro.

_- Sólo digo lo que veo –_ replicó con simpleza.

_- Las siguientes preguntas son de __Lightning Lockhart,__ y ésta también es para Vincent_ – dijo Nanaki – _''Entiendo que ignorar a Reno pueda ser fácil, pero, ¿cómo puedes soportar que te compare con Edward?'' -_

_- Serenidad y paciencia_ – contestó suspirando.

_- ¡Te amo, Edward!_ - gritó Reno desde el público.

_- Sobre todo MUCHA paciencia _– dijo antes de sacar a Cerberus y cargar el cartucho, por si acaso…

_- La siguiente pregunta es para Aerith_ – dijo Angeal.

- _Bien._ _Mientras no sea sobre Tifa..._ - pensó la castaña dirigiéndose al sofá.

- _''Sé que puede resultar chocante esta pregunta pero, ¿en verdad no puedes darle una pequeña oportunidad a Tifa? Después de todo ella lloró tu muerte. No seas tan cruel. Además, mírala, tiene curvas y no puedes negar que es demasiado sexy''_

- _¡Lo sabía!_ - un aura azul la rodeó _– No pienso contestar algo que ya he respondido muchas veces_ – se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

- _Entonces la siguiente pregunta es para Tifa_ – dijo RedXIII moviendo la cola, pues sólo mencionarla, la morena ya estaba en el sofá abrazando a ''su novia''' – _Dice así ''¿Si Aerith no te da una oportunidad, quisieras venir conmigo y quedarte a mi lado por toda la eternidad? '' _y _''¿Por qué dejaste de ocupar el traje de vaquera? Piensa que tal vez así tengas más oportunidad con la florista''_

_- Ay, te agradezco la oferta_ – contestó ruborizada – _Pero mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a mi Aertih _– la castaña rodó los ojos – _Y sobre el traje de vaquera... ¡No lo había pensando! Podría funcionar _– dijo animada.

_- ¡Déjense de preámbulos! ¡Queremos ver un beso lésbico!_ - gritó Cid.

- _Apoyo la noción_ – exclamó Barret.

_- ¡Qué beso ni que nada! -_ exclamó Aerith con la cara roja de pura vergüenza - _¡Enfermos! –_

- _Ya pueden regresar a sus lugares, señoritas. La siguiente pregunta de Lightning Lockhart es para Sephiroth_ – dijo Angeal, y esperó a que éste llegara al sofá para hacerla – _Dice: '' ¿Cuándo es tu boda con Cloud? Si ya hicieron voto de castidad póngale una fecha cercana. Así ya no debes cumplir el voto'' -_

_- ¿Ponerle fecha a la boda…?_ - dijo pensativo _– ¡Si se pudiera, ahora mismo me caso con Cloud! Angeal, ¿quieres ser el padrino? -_

_- Sí, ¿por qué no?_ - dijo, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo.

_- Odio cuando los lectores dan ideas…_ - musitó Cloud con la mirada entornada y un tic en la boca.

_- ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina de anillos! _– apartó Yuffie.

_- ¡Yo el tipo borracho que da un discurso de media hora para el brindis!_ – dijo Barret.

_- ¡Y yo la que cargue la cola del vestido de novia! –_

_- ¡Tifa!_ – le reprendió Cloud sintiéndose traicionado.

- _Ya has usado vestido una vez, ¿cuál es el problema de que te cases de novia?_ – contestó la morena sonriente.

- _Las siguientes preguntas son de __SariCin_ – dijo Nanaki –_ y precisamente la primera es para ustedes dos. Cloud, tienes que subir al escenario -_

- _Ya voy…_ - resignado.

- _Dice... ''¿Qué tan lejos hubieran llegado esa noche en el sofá-cama si Cloud no hubiera tomado su voto de castidad? ¿Lo habrían hecho aún sabiendo que no estaban solos? -_

- _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que no lo habríamos hecho sabiendo que hay gente! _– se ruborizó - _¡Quiero decir...! ¡Ni aunque hubiéramos estado solos! ¡No soy gay! -_

- _Aww, Cloud. Me encanta cuando te pones así de nervioso_ – dijo Sephiroth abrazándolo con fuerza mientras que el rubio intentaba zafarse para poder respirar _– Yo sólo diré que, si no fuera por el voto de castidad…, ahora mismo se lo haría. No me importa si el mundo entero nos viera folla... - _Cloud le tapó la boca.

- _Cállate. ¡A mí sí me importa, pervertido!_ -

Tras aquello, todas las chicas terminaron ruborizadas con sólo imaginárselo mientras que los hombres luchaban por borrar de sus mentes esa rara imagen de Cloud y Sephiroth teniendo ''acción'' sobre el sofá...

_- Ejem…mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta de SariCin_ – dijo Angeal – _Es para Yuffie: "¿Estás segura que no sabías de antemano la utilidad de la materia rosa y la usaste para obtener tu yaoi gratis y así ganar dinero con el posible material que obtendrías de ello?''_ –

- _La verdad es que no_ – contestó ya en el escenario – _¡Pero si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría hecho de todos modos! En esto del yaoi se gana muy buen dinero… Cincuenta por ciento, Cloud _– le recordó antes de que a éste se le ocurriese maldecirla mentalmente.

_- La pregunta que sigue es para Vincent_ – dijo Nanaki – _"¿No crees que el hecho de ignorar a Reno pueda causar el efecto contrario en él mientras esté bajo los efectos de la materia rosa?" –_

_- No lo sé, pero tampoco pienso a arriesgarme a que me toque… -_

_- Pero Edward, mi consuno no es nocivo para tu salud_ – dijo Reno sonando a comercial de productor farmacéutico chafa. Rude le dio un zape por la idiotez que acababa de decir – _¡Auch! Está bien. Guardo silencio –_

- _Bien dicho, Vincent_ – dijo Barret asintiendo con la cabeza – _Reno podría pegarte el SIDA –_

_- ¡Pero yo no tengo SIDA!… creo –_

_- ¿No sabes que es el SIDA, cierto? – _preguntó Rude. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza – _Búscalo en Wikipedia…-_

_- La siguiente pregunta es de __Fierce Dark oni Link_ – dijo Angeal – _Es para Cloud, dice: "¿Por qué eres emo afeminado?'' –_

- _¡Ja! _– lo señaló Barret burlón.

- _Pero no soy emo, ¡ni afeminado! –_

_- Claaaro. Y yo soy Super Mario_ – dijo Cid sarcástico.

- _¡Cloud no es afeminado!_ – le defendió Zack – Que parezca una chica bonita es otra cosa muy distinta –

- _¡No me ayudes, Zack!_ – mirándolo feo.

_- Lightning de FFXIII se ve más varonil que tú_ - comentó Azul.

- _Y también actúa más varonil… –_ agregó Caith Sith aunque sin intención de molestar.

- _¡Ag! ¡Basta! ¡No pienso responder a más preguntas!_ – dijo Cloud, y se apachurró en su asiento cruzándose de brazos.

- _Si te hace sentir mejor, yo creo que… -_ comenzó a decir Sephiroth, pero se detuvo cuando su novio se volvió a verlo con rostro serio.

_- Te dejaré abrazarme sin protestas si te callas_ – ofreció, pues no quería oír otra tontería más sobre su físico.

- _La pregunta que sigue es de __Dehn__ para Turks_ – dijo Nanaki – Dice: _"¿Qué le pasó a los demás Turks?_ – enseguida los turcos subieron al escenario con postura firme y las gafas negras puestas con aire de formalidad.

_- Eso es información confidencial_ – dijo Tseng y los demás asintieron.

_- ¿Pero no pueden decirnos tan siquiera un poco? El lector se tomó la molestia de preguntar…_ –

- _Confidencial _– recalcó.

_- Bueno, no se puede hacer nada respecto a eso…_ - dijo Angeal para continuar – _Las siguientes preguntas son de __Fandita-eromena__. La primera es para Reno. "¿Por qué de todos los vampiros que pudiste haber elegido elegiste a Edward? –_

_- ¡Eso es porque Twilight_**(1)** _es lo máximo_! _¡Edward es el vampiro más sexy que existe!_ – contestó emocionadísimo – _Bueno, además de que no sé si existan más vampiros…_ -

_- ¿Qué hay de __Lestat de Lioncourt de__ Crónicas vampíricas_**(2)**_?_ – inquirió Rosso.

_- ¡O Alucard_**(3)** _de Castlevania!_ – dijo Yuffie.

_- Drácula_**(4)** – mencionó Shelke.

- _Y Carmilla_**(5)** – siguió Tifa.

- O _los hermanos Salvatore_**(6)** – agregó Elena.

- _Todo eso es mejor que tu Twilight…_ - musitó Vincent con un ligero tono burlón.

- _¿Eeeh? ¿En serio?... Quizás debería dejar de leer historias para adolescentes desesperados…_ – comentó pensativo.

- _La pregunta que sigue es para Barret_ – dijo Nanaki.

_- ¿Oh? Una pregunta para mí, ¡qué bien!_ – corrió al sofá, y antes de sentarse, sacó a Reno a patadas de allí – _Soy todo oídos_ –

- _Fandita-eromena pregunta "¿Tienes algo en contra de los gays? Considerando que casi todos tus amigos son gays… ¿Qué se siente estar entre tanto gay?'' –_

- _Pues no, no tengo nada en contra de los gays_ – declaró ante la sorpresa de los presentes _– Los gays también son humanos y tienen derecho a vivir en la misma tierra que yo sin importar cuánto me desagraden. Pero tampoco los odio, eh. Cuando les hago saber a Cloud y a Vincent todo lo gay que son es por su bien y no para molestarlos, pues no admitir su homosexualidad es reprimir su verdadera naturaleza gay…_ – dijo tal cual padre preocupado. Los mencionados lo fulminaron con la mirada – _Y sobre la segunda pregunta, sólo diré que se siente algo feo porque uno nunca sabe si los gays querrán robarte tu virginidad trasera –_

_- ¡El hecho de que uno sea gay no significa que querrá acostarse con cualquier hombre!_ – gritó Cloud – _¡N-no es que yo lo sea…! S-sólo digo la verdad…_ – quiso rectificar.

_- ¡Eso!_ – apoyó Zack _– A mí sólo me gusta Cloud y no tengo ojos para ningún otro hombre_ –

- _¿Ven? Eso es sinceridad_ – dijo Azul – _El afeminado debería aprender del soldadito_ –

- _Eso es un hombre_ – dijo Barret con aprobación.

- _Malditos homofóbicos…_ – murmuró Cloud irritado.

- _¿Podríamos dejar de hablar sobre gays y eso?_ – pidió Angeal – _Todo el capitulo se ha tratado de eso. Ya cansa –_

_- No hablaríamos sobre gays si este fic no estuviera lleno de ellos _– hizo saber Barret con pesar.

- _Como sea…-_ zanjando el tema - _La siguiente pregunta es para Yuffie: "¿Robas por necesidad, deporte, hobbie, o por diversión?" –_

_- ¿Yo? ¿robar?_ – miró hacia todos lados, nerviosa - _¡Pero si yo no robo!_ –

- _Pero cada rato me robas la Materia amor_ – acusó Aerith.

- _¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no la robo! ¡Seguro que alguien la mete en mis bolsillos para inculparme!_ – gritó paranoica.

- _Siguiente pregunta_ – dijo la castaña. Ya se imaginaba que la ninja prefería hacerse la tonta antes que de confesar.

- _Para Cid: "Como todos en tu familia se llaman Cid, si tuvieras una niña, ¿cómo le pondrías?_ – dijo Nanaki.

- _Umm… Pues nunca había pensado en eso_ – contestó desde su asiento – _Quizás… ¿qué tal Pánfila? –_

- _¿Qué dices? Qué nombre tan feo_ – regañó Aerith.

_- ¿Alguna otra sugerencia, Señorita que se queja de todo?_ –

_- ¿Qué tal… Ashie, Faris o Yuna? –_

- _Nombres cursis…_ - bufó.

- _Te dejó otra pregunta_ – avisó Nanaki – _"¿Cómo es que no has estrellado más naves con tanta irresponsabilidad? –_

_- ¡Esa es fácil! No manejo otras naves que no sean mi preciosa Shera… ¡Eso es! Si tengo una hija le pondré Shera, como su madre y mi nave_ –

- _Awww. Pues eso sería muy tierno_ – dijo Tifa.

- _A eso se le llama flojera de pensar –_ replicó la castaña.

- _Aerith, ¿cómo se llamaran nuestros hijos? –_

_- ¿Um? Quitando el hecho que entre dos mujeres no se pueden embarazar y que tampoco pienso en adoptar… no tendrán nombre –_

_- Las siguientes preguntas son de __Elfrian_ – dijo Angeal con cierto apremio. Ya quería que esto terminara – _La primera igual es para Cid. "¿Cómo obtuvo su nave y cómo le da mantenimiento después de viajes tan…accidentados? –_

_- Oh, eso. Pues como ya dije antes, tengo primos y tíos mecánicos, ellos me ayudaron a construir mi nave y también me la reparan cada vez que tengo eso que ustedes llamas "accidentes", que en realidad no lo son, ya que yo siempre tengo todo fríamente calculado _– contestó sonriente.

- _¿Es decir que destruir el bar de Tifa y la iglesia de Aertih estaba en tus planes?_ – cuestionó Vincent.

- _Por supuesto que… ¡NO! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo creen?_ – dijo al notar la mirada asesina de ambas chicas – _Esos fueron…incidentes muy penosos... ¡Hagan la siguiente pregunta!_ – suplicó.

_- Está bien. Esta es para el Señor Rufus_ – dijo Nanaki – _"¿Se considera un hombre guapo? Si es así, ¿por qué no busca una pareja sentimental? –_

- _Será un placer responder_ – dijo el presidente de Shin-Ra Inc., y subió al escenario con ayuda de una rampa – _¿Qué si me considero un hombre guapo? Por supuesto que sí. Es que lo soy _– contestó con "modestia'' – _Sobre tener una pareja…, no creo que sea viable dada mi condición…_ –

- _¿De paralitico?_ – dijo Reno.

- _No, idiota_ – chasqueó los dedos y enseguida Rude le dio otro zape al pelirrojo _- Me refiero a mi condición de Presidente de la compañía de mi difunto padre –_

- _¿Mucho trabajo?_ - inquirió Angeal.

- _No realmente… Es que quiero evitar a las compañías por interés. Me explico; que una mujer este conmigo por mi dinero y que luego quiera divorciarse para quitarme la mitad o toda mi fortuna –_ dijo como si fuese algo recurrente.

- _¿No es más fácil decir que eres gay?_ – dijo Barret.

- _Pero no lo soy_ – contestó con tranquilidad _– Y si lo fuera no me incomodaría admitirlo_ –

_- La siguiente pregunta es para Yuffie_ – dijo Angeal –_ "Hay algún hombre que te guste? ¿Vincent o Reno?" –_

_- Oh, no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas…_ - dijo pensativa.

_- ¿Te podrías bajar de mí?_ – preguntó Rufus, molesto, pues la ninja en vez de sentarse en el sofá se sentó sobre él.

**-** _¡Pero aquí es cómodo! Además, siempre quise saber qué se siente estar en silla de ruedas –_

- _La pregunta…-_ recordó Angeal.

_- ¡Ah, sí! Decía…-_ se llevó un dedo al mentón – _Pues… por un lado, Vincent me lleva como cien años.., y por el otro, Reno no me gusta… Nah. Prefiero quedarme sola _– sonrió.

- _¿Ya te bajas?_ –

_- Me bajo si me llevas a mi asiento_ – pidió como niña pequeña en un parque de diversión.

_- Ag, de acuerdo… -_

_- ¡Wiiii! –_

- _La siguiente pregunta es para Yazoo y Loz –_ dijo Nanaki moviendo la cola.

_- ¡Perrito!_ – exclamó Loz rascándole la cabeza al "perro''.

- _¡Loz! –_ le reprendió Yazoo_ – Ya te dije que dejes al perro en paz, ¿qué no ves que está trabajando? –_

- _Oh, sí. Lo siento…_ - cabizbajo.

- _Nanaki, haz la pregunta_ – le apresuró Angeal.

_- ¡Ah! Dice… "¿Por qué siempre hacen lo que su hermanito les dice? ¿Kadaj es quien siempre da las órdenes? –_

- _Eeh.._ – ambos peliplateados se miraron entre sí y luego al tercero.

_- B-bueno, no es que Kadaj dé las órdenes…_ – comenzó Yazoo.

- _es que si no le hacemos caso se enoja _– terminó de decir Loz con cierto temor.

_- ¿Pero qué dicen? ¡Yo nunca me enojo!_ – gritó Kadaj enojado.

Loz y Yazoo se abrazaron, asustados.

_- No dejen que nos pegue_ – rogó Loz.

_- Kadaj, ya te dijo Madre que no los estés asustando_ – dijo Sephiroth molesto.

_- ¡Pero yo no les hago nada! … Ya verán cuando lleguemos a la casa, eh_ – amenazó a sus hermanos en voz baja.

- _Las siguientes preguntas son las últimas. Ya por fin… -_ dijo Angeal un poco animado – _Son de __Alura__. La primera es para Zack _– dicho esto, el moreno ya estaba sentado en el sofá como niño bueno.

_- Hola Angeal_ – saludó con los ojos iluminados, alegre de volver a ver a su mentor.

- _La pregunta dice…_ - ignorándolo por completo – _"¿Nunca pensaste en enamorarte de Genesis? Genesis en sí te quería mucho". Oh. Interesante pregunta…_ – rió.

_- ¡¿Ge-Genesis?_ – exclamó Zack, nervioso y mirando hacia todos lados – _¡Pero no conozco a ningún Genesis!...Yo…eh… De-debo ir…al baño, sí…_ - quiso evitar responder –_ ¡Pepe, cuida mi lugar!_ – le dijo a un osito de peluche color verde que dejó sobre su butaca antes de salir corriendo del plató.

- _¿Qué pasa con él?_ – preguntó Aerith preocupada.

- _Nada. Sólo es tonto_ – contestó Angeal restándole importancia.

- _La siguiente pregunta es para Reno_ – dijo Nanaki – _"¿Por qué eres tan torpe? Sé que estás muy bueno, y tengo un poster tuyo enseñando tableta, pero no puedes dar cinco pasos sin caerte" –_

_- ¿Torpe YO?_ – dijo ofendido, y se levantó de un salto de su butaca para dirigirse al escenario, mas terminó por tropezar con el primer escalón y cayó de boca al piso. Los demás no supieron si reírse o tenerle pena – _¡Estoy bien! creo…_ - se llevó una mano a la nariz mientras ésta sangraba – _Como decía… ¡no soy torpe!_ –

-_ ¿Quieres que llamemos una ambulancia? _– preguntó Angeal.

- _ESTOY BIEN_ – volviendo a su asiento con la cara adolorida.

- _¿Ya son todas las preguntas?_ – quiso saber Cloud.

- _No. Aún queda una para Aerith_ –

- _Hazla para ya que acabe esto… _- dijo la castaña yendo al sofá.

_- Alura pregunta: "¿No has pensando en darle con la materia rosa de nuevo a Tifa y que se enamore de Loz?" –_

- _Yo… ¡Nunca lo había pensado!_ – exclamó sintiéndose una tonta por no habérsele ocurrido antes. Sacó la Materia Amor de sus bolsillos y buscó a la morena en el público.

_- A-Aerith, ¿qué vas a hacer?_ – preguntó temerosa a que "su novia" quisiera lanzarle la materia. Aunque no fue sólo ella. Todos enseguida se levantaron de sus asientos cuando la castaña comenzó a correr tras ella por todo el plató.

-_ ¡Hey, tú! ¡Loca! ¡Aleja eso de nosotros!_ – gritó Cid a la castaña.

_- ¡Quítense! ¡No quiero que esa cosa me golpee!_ – gritaba la ninja corriendo como gallina sin cabeza mientras los demás se empujaban entre sí como ganado enloquecido.

- _Oigan, ¿qué pasa aquí?_ – preguntó Zack que regresaba del baño.

_- ¡Todos al suelo! _– gritaba Barret por si se activaba la materia.

- _¡Fuera bomba!_ – exclamó Yuffie que había comenzando a tirar bolas de humor para intentar cegar a la florista con eso.

_- Tal vez deberíamos terminar el fic aquí_ – sugirió Reeve a Angeal.

_- Sí, yo también lo pienso _– el soldado se levantó de la silla del presentador y tiró las tarjetas sobrantes al piso en un ademán de no importarle.

- _Perrito, ¿jugamos a la pelota?_ – preguntó Loz a Nanaki.

_- ¡Síii!_ – contestó dando vueltas sobre su propio eje de pura felicidad.

- _¿Alguien tiene un abrelatas?_ – preguntó Caith Sith queriendo abrir su lata de comida para gatos, mientras que los demás personajes continuaban corriendo de una lado a otro para evitar ser golpeados por la Materia Amor.

**Fin.**

_- Y recuerden_ – dijo Usher saliendo de la nada _– los hechos ocurridos en este capítulo no afectan a la línea histórica del fic – _guiñó un ojo.

_- ¿Qué haces, tarado?_ – preguntó Argento también apareciendo de repente –_ Es obvio que los lectores ya saben eso –_

- _Es que quería salir porque nadie nos mandó preguntas_ – dijo desanimado.

La morena rodó los ojos y suspiró.

_- Tú eres tonto –_

- _Al menos tengo más protagonismo en el juego que tú… –_

_- ¡¿Qué dijiste?_ – exclamó con mirada asesina.

_- ¡Nada! ¡Que ya me iba! –_

_- ¡Vuelve acá, soldado! ¡Es una orden! –_

**Fin de nuevo.**

**(1)** **Twilight**, de Stephenie Meyer. Libro sobre vampiros que brillan al sol. NO recomiendo leerlo. A mi gusto es pésimo (en todo caso léanlo con criterio y no se crean nada de lo que allí viene escrito).  
**(2)** **Crónicas vampíricas**, de Ann Rice. Excelente serie de libros sobre vampiros con considerable contenido homoerótico.  
**(3)** **Alucard**, hijo de Drácula en Castlevania. Buen juego :3  
**(4)** **Drácula**, de Bram Storker. Un clásico sobre vampiros que debes leer.  
**(5) Carmilla**, de J. Sheridan Le Fanu. Trata de una vampira seductora, contenido lésbico.  
**(6)** **Hermanos Salvatore**, de The Vampires Diaries. Una serie de TV sobre vampiros al estilo Twilight la cual no puedo recomendar puesto que jamás la he visto ni tampoco pienso ver xD

* * *

**Y bueno, este fue el segundo especial y no creo hacer más... Sin embargo, les invito a que me sigan dejando preguntas pues es posible que haga un último especial ya que el fic esté totalmente terminado (no olviden sugerir presentadores y un nuevo escenario xD). Pero tampoco prometo nada D:  
**

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, mentadas; dejen reviews.**


End file.
